Bird of Prey
by Lady-Sif13
Summary: Arthur Fleck comes back to his building after murdering his mother in the hospital. To his dismay, Sophie moved out of the building and a new girl moved in. Harleen Quinzell is the now the new object of his obsession and soon finds out that Arthur Fleck is taking over her entire life.
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

Arthur strode out of the hospital, feeling freed at last. Finally, he paid his mother back for what she put him through all those years. It had been a mere memory in his mind but thanks to the file at Arkham Asylum he started to remember. She was the reason he was disfigured, her boyfriend had chained him to the radiator as a child multiple times. She was the reason he was stuck with this 'laughing under severe stress' condition, which caused him to make a fool of himself whenever he felt stressed or anxious. Which meant that it was her fault that he didn't succeed in that comedy club a while back. But now he had his payback at last and in the end, it had been easy. Just a pillow and some force, that was all it took. Now to return home, to get his life back, or what was left of it.

Sophie. He needed Sophie, he realized. She had been his rock through these difficult times and he was sure she'd make him feel all better, as always. He had been infatuated with the girl since the first time he laid eyes on her. Her beautiful eyes, her pretty hair…her understanding voice. She was pure perfection. Quickly he made his way back to his building and found Sophia's apartment. Without even knocking, he threw open the door and let himself him. He stood there, dripping from the rain outside, his eyes darting from side to side.

Something was off. This was not the apartment of a single mother and her little girl. Where were all the toys? This apartment was filled with unpacked boxes. There was a couch and a working tv. There were kitchen appliances in the nearby kitchen. A radio on the kitchen counter was playing music. It looked like someone was in the middle of moving here, but hadn't finished yet.  
A young, blonde girl came out of the bathroom and gasped as she laid eyes on the handsome stranger in her apartment. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked, her voice not more than a distraught whisper, as if being too loud would set him off in anger. "Arthur? Arthur Fleck?" She then added, when her first fears died down some. She recognized him from meeting in the hallway a few days back. But he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Sophie…I'm looking for Sophie…" He murmured, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. It dangled in the corner of his mouth as he eyed the girl up and down. She explained that Sophia had moved last week, but it didn't sink it. What did sink in was her milk white skin, her icy blue eyes and her petite figure. Her hair was put up in two pigtails, some of it falling out at the underside of her head, making her look a little messy. She was wearing a black shirt with some red hearts on it, combined with a pair of black shorts, showing off her legs. When the girl noticed that Arthur was staring at her like that, she swallowed hard. Did he hear anything she said? Did it even matter to him?

"So Sophie is gone?" Arthur finally repeated, taking another long drag from his cigarette. The girl nodded, frowning when she saw ash fall on her carpet. "You can't smoke in here." She carefully stated, but the tremble in her voice was more than obvious.  
"Oh can't I? But I'm doing it." Arthur replied, sounding a little smug. "Please leave. Sophie isn't here and I can't help you." She replied, a little huffy.

Anger rose inside of Arthur. Another person was casting him out of their life. Sophia was gone and never even told him she was leaving. That was no way to treat a lover. Was she even still a lover? A flash of scenes suddenly passed by him and to his dismay, he realized that him and Sophie had never been involved. It was all in his head.

His eyes scanned the apartment again and noticed the lack of ashtrays. The girl probably didn't smoke, he thought. She didn't know hospitality either, Arthur found, since she hadn't even asked him to sit down or if he wanted a beverage. But no matter, he'd take care of things. Like he always did. With quick strides, he reached the kitchen and tipped the ashes off of his cigarette in her sink, before tossing the rest of it in a little puddle of water at the bottom of the sink.

"Please leave." She urged him again but Arthur started to chuckle, soon descending into a high-pitched laughter that made her skin crawl. And at the same time, she intrigued. He wasn't an ugly man, after all, he had a certain charm. In his bright green eyes, she saw pain and mirth at the same time.

"No. Why are you here? This awful place?" He asked her as he searched her cabinets for a clean glass.  
"I just started an internship. I'm trying to graduate school." She weakly answered. "I can't afford anything else until I have some money coming in."

"An internship, huh?" Arthur asked. He smirked when he found a glass and opened her fridge. He hummed when he saw the bottle of vodka. He poured himself some and then held up the bottle. "You want some?" She nodded and he filled up a second glass, handing it to her. Her hand trembled as she brought the glass to her mouth, to sip from the liquid. With a few gulps, Arthur threw his drink back and sighed, enjoying the burning feeling it left in his throat.

"Yeah, in Arkham."

When the girl told him her internship would be in Arkham Asylum, he narrowed his eyes at her, as if she was at fault for all that happened to him in the past two weeks. "That place destroyed my life." He murmured, as he took off his wet coat. He threw it over a nearby chair and eyed the girl, looking angry. She was getting on his nerves more and more. It was because of her that Sophie left. It was because of her that he realized Sophie hadn't really been there. And now she was part of the society that brought him down? This wouldn't do. He had to act.

"I'm sorry…I….I don't know what to say." She squeaked. Her fear got the better of her and she dashed towards the phone hanging from a wall nearby but Arthur shot forward as well, tearing the object from the wall with a smirk. They were nose against nose now and he snaked an arm around her middle, pulling her even closer. She could feel the arousal through his trousers and her jaw dropped.

"Who you trying to call, huh? We're having such a nice time. Having a drink, having a chat. Having a kiss?" He murmured and caught her mouth into a heated kiss. For a moment, she resisted, but Arthur moved her against a wall and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them at the sides of her head and groaned into the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly. Now she was practically melting against him, he knew, since he felt her nipples get hard through her shirt. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her neck, instead.

"Get on your knees. Take me in your mouth." He whispered, squeezing her neck to assert his dominance. The girl bit her lip and sank to her knees, never breaking eye contact. He let go of her throat and started to undo her pigtails. While he did, she undid his trousers and reached inside.

his heated flesh was ready, the tip glistening with precum. Carefully, she licked it off and reveled in the taste. Arthur shuddered and moaned, grabbing a fistful of the hair cascading down her shoulders now.

"Your mouth. Now." He demanded in a whisper. She obeyed and gradually filled her mouth with his shaft, loving to hear the deep moans fall from his lips. Where her mouth couldn't reach, her hand touched him instead, giving him twice as much pleasure. She felt the hand in her hair pull on her locks, guiding her into a certain pace, which she gladly obeyed to as well. In the meantime she felt her insides getting slick with desire for him, craving his touch. With her free hand, she pulled down her shorts, baring herself to him. Quickly she pulled up her shirt, showing of her breasts to him as well.

"So dirty, what are you gonna do next?" Arthur asked her smugly, loving to see her body in full view now. She didn't answer but her free hand slipped between her legs and her fingers found the bundle of nerves between her folds. She moaned into the sucking when she finally found pleasure as well. When Arthur saw her pleasuring herself like that, it took a lot of willpower not to blow his load all over her face. With a hiss of pleasure, he pulled out of her mouth and pointed at one of the chairs behind the kitchen counter. "On there."

The girl scrambled to her feet and sat down on the chair, which was more of a barstool, with higher seat than a regular chair. Arthur stepped towards her and grabbed her legs, pulling her back so she exposed herself to him again. Then he leaned down and crashed his mouth onto her slit, lashing at her clit with his tongue over and over. Soon the girl was moaning loud in pleasure, her eyes rolling inside of her head of intensity. With a grin, Arthur slid two lean fingers into her and curled them, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her. His tongue flashed over her clit faster and faster as his fingers danced inside of her pussy like mad. It only took a few moments more for the girl to crash into an orgasm, which made her spasm and cry out loud in pleasure.

"Oh no, I didn't say you could come…" Arthur mumbled, eyeing her with a frown, as if he was upset with her. "I-I couldn't help it." The girl whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Bend over the side of the couch." Arthur instructed her and stood up, to give her space. As she scrambled to her feet, to take the new position he told her, he licked his fingers clean while humming along with the radio.

The girl whimpered, not knowing what was to come now, but Arthur was in no rush. Casually he stepped towards the couch and smacked her bare behind with his open hand. A cry of pleasure-pain fell from her lips and it sent a jolt of want right to the tip of his cock. He smirked. "Oh, you can do better than that. Lets see what you can do." He said in an eerie voice and started to spank her over and over. He alternated between her ass-cheeks, sometimes hitting her in the middle to make sure to she'd feel it in that little bundle of nerves as well. First she moaned. Soon she cried. Then the begging started. For him to stop, for him to take her, for him to please make her come again. As he kept spanking her, he fondled his cock and his balls with his free hand.  
"Good girl. Always ask." He praised her and spit in his hand. He lubed up his cock with his own spit and lined the tip up with her pussy. "Do you want it?" He asked.

The girl was a sobbing mess by now, writhing to be touched. She whimpered as tears streamed down her face, nodding and stammering some kind of agreement to his question.

"Here is it!" He happily told her while shoving himself deep inside of her. She cried out in pleasure-pain, losing herself in the exquisite torture of being filled and split open like this. Arthur gave her a few moments to get used to his size, but soon he grabbed her throat in one hand and her hair in the other, slamming into her over and over with his cock. Arthur reveled in the wetness of her cunt and how good it felt around his cock.

"Look, it's us!" He pointed out, between grunts, as he saw the mirror that hung across from them. The girl looked up and their gazes locked in the mirror. "Look how pretty you are, under me like this." Arthur added and it sent her right over the edge. Her pussy tightened up around him almost painfully hard and she let out a strangled moan as her peak overtook her completely. Seeing her so disheveled in his arms and so willing to please him, brought Arthur to his peak as well. His grunts got louder and louder until his cock started to shoot strands of cum deep inside of her. His thrusts faltered and his hands finally freed her from his grasp. She fell over the couch, gasping for air and still panting from the intensity of their fucking.

With a smug look, Arthur pulled out of her and took a handkerchief out of the pocket of his trousers. He cleaned himself up and stuffed it back in there. He'd wash it, later. Or maybe he wouldn't. "So what's your name, pretty girl?" He asked, chuckling a bit at the irony of asking for her name after their debauchery.

"Ha-Ha…" The girl tried to say, making him giggle. "Harleen Quinzell!" She finally was able to say.

"I like that. Harleen Quinzell. I'll call you Harley Quinn!" Arthur gleefully decided. He smacked her behind again, before striding out of the apartment. "I'll find you again, Harley!" He called out before slamming the door, his high-pitched laughter filling the hallway.  
On the radio, a song played softly and it would be forever imprinted in her mind.

"Rise and fall  
Spin and call  
And my name  
Is carnival.."


	2. Chapter 2 - Guidance

Harleen had not been able to get the incident with Arthur out of her mind, for one single second this week. She had been able to avoid him in the hallways, or make sure to quickly leave before he was able to talk to her, but in her mind he never left. She felt incredibly conflicted. At one hand, there was great arousal of their dirty repertoire, combined with the excitement of doing something so risky without even thinking. But at the other hand there was shame, shame for letting a stranger have so much power over her. Plus it was rash, what if he was some psycho killer? There was something wrong with him, otherwise he wouldn't have spent time in Arkham. Did that mean there was something wrong with her as well? It caused her great distress, to think of all of this and Harleen decided she need guidance, council. Anyone who would listen really. But who would listen? It was impossible to tell her co-workers at Arkham. Sleeping with a former patient? Without exchanging names? She could probably trade her white lab coat for a white hugging coat, the second she spilled the beans. No, that was not an option. Her family wasn't an option either, they were so wrapped up in their own dysfunctional lives that they wouldn't even hear what she had to say.

It dawned on her that she saw a small church close to this building, while moving in the other day. Maybe that was option? Surely the priests there wouldn't judge or condemn her for this, they'd give her advise and help her through this. It had been long since Harleen practiced her faith, but it felt good to go back, she thought. She dressed herself and picked a red blouse, combined with a dark blue knee-length skirt. Underneath she wore a pair of black high heels and she put her hair up in a bun, a few locks falling from it, framing her face. After applying some light make up, she went on her way, grabbing her black purse on the way out.

On the way to the church, Harleen couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, following her. But every time she looked back to check, no familiar face could be seen. Was she going insane? It didn't matter, she thought, just keep walking and keep your focus. Harleen soon found the small church and went inside. Once inside, she walked around for a few minutes. Admiring the artwork and reveling in the peace and quiet. A few parishioners were scattered about. Some in the pews, praying, some gathered around a painting, to quietly discuss it. Harleen found a painting of Mary, with a small table in front, a smaller table with until candles underneath. Next to it, a small wooden box meant for donations. She opened her purse and took out a few coins, dumping them in the wooden box. She picked a candle, lit it by holding it against one of the lit candles nearby and placed it on the table. She felt a little better already and a small smile played around her lips. She turned around and saw the confessional booth nearby and saw a pair of legs peaking underneath the curtain in the middle. Great, there was a priest in there and nobody was confessing at the moment. Counting herself lucky for this, Harleen took place in the booth and close the curtain, so she'd have her privacy.

"Hello, child." A voice sounded from behind the little square window, barred with wooden embellishments so the priest wasn't able to fully see the person confessing. There was...something familiar about the voice, but Harleen couldn't quite place it. "Hello father. Forgive me, for I have sinned." She answered, her voice a mere whisper. "Is that so? And how did you sin?" The priest asked. Again Harleen could have sworn that she knew this man. She swallowed hard. "I've had...sexual relations. With a man." Silence. "Your husband?" The priest asked. Harleen swallowed hard. "N-No, not my husband. I-I've...never met him before. He showed up and..."

Tears sprang to her eyes. Now that she was saying it out loud, it occurred to her how wrong it had been, how foolish. The priest cleared his throat. "Go on." He encouraged her. "He showed up to my apartment by mistake, he was looking for a girl that moved out recently. But he found me instead and...one thing led to another. But I'm so sorry about it now, father, it was wrong and...and...stupid and..."

"And hot right? You can't stop thinking about it." The voice suddenly responded, something devious in his tone.

"What?" Harleen asked, frowning at how unprofessional this priest was being. She had a good mind to march out of there and throw that curtain aside, to give this guy a good pummeling!

"Admit it. You touched yourself thinking about it. You want more. You need more." The priest continued, his voice not louder than a whisper. The scary part was...he was telling the truth! She did touch herself while thinking back to it. Every day since it happened, actually. Harleen was quiet, she was lost at what to do.

"You shouldn't be here, should you? You might set this place on fire, bringing your sin in here. Maybe I should alert the other people here, so they know to chase you off when you come near here again." The priest stated, doubt in his voice. "No, don't!" Harleen responded, the fear dripping from her voice. "Please father, what can I do to make up for it?"

"Give me your panties."

"Excuse me?!" Harleen felt herself getting angry, she couldn't believe what she had to put up with in here. First that weird ass neighbor and now a deviant priest? The world had gone to shit, that was a sure thing.

Suddenly the priest shoved the wooden bars aside, leaving the window between them completely open. She was staring in the face of Arthur Fleck, sitting there dressed as a priest, a smirk plastered on his face. "Surprise!" He said with a big grin and then started to laugh that high-pitched laugh that caused her skin to crawl.

"How did you know I was here? You were following me, weren't you?!" Harleen asked him in a whisper, afraid other people would be able to hear them. "I missed you!" Arthur stated, now flashing her puppy dog eyes. "You ran away from me in the hallway. I just wanted to say hello." He added. She started to feel guilty. "I didn't mean to be rude...I just...I didn't know what to say." She explained herself. He certainly knew how to play on her feelings.

"All you had to say was 'hello'." He stated, a bit grumpy. He took out a cigarette and lit it, facing forward so he didn't have to look at her anymore. Harleen frowned. "I'm sorry. I-I don't think you can smoke in here." She quietly added. Arthur just shrugged and took a long drag from the cigarette, letting it dangle in the corner of his mouth after that. "What can I do make it up to you?" The woman asked, feeling desperate to resolve this. Why that was, she had no idea. Arthur had an impact on her like no other man before him.

"Give me your panties." Arthur answered casually, seeming more than an overgrown toddler that didn't get his way, the way he was pouting.

"I can't take off my panties in a church!" Harleen tried to reason with him, but again he shrugged. He started to hum a tune and Harleen felt a jolt of want shooting right to her lower abdomen. He was humming 'Carnival', the song that played while they fucked the other day.

"Gimme your panties!" Arthur urged her, sounding a bit more forceful this time. He was holding the cigarette in front of his mouth, taking an occasional drag while starting into the distance. Harleen swallowed hard. Was he going to make a scene if she didn't obey? She wouldn't put it past him. With an annoyed sigh, she reached under her skirt and took her panties off. They were a light color green, with lace. She handed them to him and he snatched them out of her hand, sniffing them immediately. He hummed in agreement and grinned at her. "You smell good." He told her, a look of pure glee on his face. He looked like a school boy, being awarded a gold star by his teacher. It was in such contrast to what was really going on that Harleen questioned her own sanity. She saw him stuff the panties into the pocket of his pants and shook her head. "See you around, Arthur." She said with a sigh and stood up.

"Sit down. We're not done yet. Show me. That you're not wearing panties anymore. I want to see." Arthur demanded of her. His look got darker and he spoke in a low tone, filled with desire. Harleen sat back down and hitched her skirt up, putting one leg on the little bench, exposing herself to the other. "Fuck.." He whispered and took another drag from his cigarette as he stared at her. Harleen couldn't deny that this whole ordeal had made her quite wet. And she was convinced that he could clearly see that now.

"Oooh look at you, dripping for me!" Arthur teased, causing her to roll her eyes. Her cheeks got red with shame, so it was pretty clear that he was right. "You rolling your eyes at me? Tsk, tsk, tsk." He stated when he saw her doing it. If possible, Harleen turned even more red.

"Touch yourself. Like you did when you were thinking of us." He instructed her, narrowing his eyes at the woman. She bit her lip and one hand found her folds, while the other one clenched around the fabric of her skirt. Her fingers found the little bundle of nerves beneath her folds and began to draw slow, lazy circles over it, a few soft moans falling from her lips. "Yes, that's it, just like that." Arthur panted, clearly aroused deeply by her display.

As Harleen touched herself, Arthur saw his chance to make something very clear to her. "Now listen to me, Harley. Don't come here again. People know what you're doing in here, it's clear. They'll only talk badly about you and I don't want you hearing that, alright?" Harleen nodded, too lost in her desire to protest properly.

"Speed up." He demanded, before continuing to speak. "This place. It's fake. They'll pretend to want to help you, but all they want is control. You understand?" He asked, lighting another cigarette.

Harleen nodded with a frown, speeding up her movements like he told her to.

"Stuff yourself with two fingers." Arthur instructed her again. "Now, I can't let you peak until you promise me you'll stay away."

Whimpering, Harleen entered herself with two fingers, her other hand still drawing circles over her clit. She felt an orgasm rush closer. "What makes you think I'll listen?" She panted, daring him.

"Because if you do...come without me giving you permission..." Arthur started to say, lowering his voice so she had to strain herself to hear him. "I'll drag you out of here and take you on that altar, for everyone to see. Is that what you want?"

"N-No...please no...fuck, I'm so close." She whispered, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Speed up. Don't come." Arthur growled, taking his erection out, to stroke it firmly. Harleen whined. How was she to stop herself if she had to speed up what she was doing? But she did as she was told and formed a wall in her mind, to push away the impending orgasm.

"If you need any guidance or council or advice, you come to me, okay? I'm the only one that wants the best for you. These other people, at your job and at this church, they all want some sort of control. I want you to be you. So I'm the only safe choice you got." Arthur murmured, stroking himself as he watched her intently.

"You're the only safe choice." Harleen repeated, panting heavily. "I'll never come here again!" She didn't care what she promised, or what it would mean, all she cared about was her orgasm.

"Great! Then come for me, but look at me when you do." Arthur finally said, smirking to himself. The woman opened her eyes and locked gazes with him. "Go crazy on yourself." Arthur whispered, encouraging her. Harleen grinned back and sped up her movements, her fingers thrusting in and out of her wetness, as another pair of fingers danced over her clit. She bit into her arm to stifle the moans when she finally peaked and Arthur frowned.

"I told you to look at me." He stated slowly, pointing at her with with his cigarette. He took another drag from it, glaring at the woman. "I-I couldn't help it, they would have heard me!" She defended herself.

"Give me your fingers." Arthur told her, tucking himself away. He'd finish himself later, he could wait. With a trembling hand, Harleen extended her fingers to him and he grabbed her wrist. Sucking and licking, he cleaned her fingers off, grunting of pleasure. Harleen whimpered and turned red again. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, at the soft feeling of his tongue.

Then suddenly there was a sharp and burning pain on her wrist and her eyes snapped back open. He was putting his cigarette out on her skin. She tried to pull back but he only held her tighter, glaring at her as he kept the bud on her skin. She cried out in pain.

"Don't disobey me again." He hissed before letting her go. Harleen quickly fixed her clothes and ran out of the church, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

She was in more trouble than she realized.


	3. Chapter 3 - Working 9 to 5

"Harleen?"

Silence.

"Harleen?"

Silence.

"Harleen!"

"What? What?" She looked up from her file, her eyes darting from side to side as if the mere mention of her name was enough to make her panic.

Her intern supervisor John Napier narrowed his eyes at her. "Harleen, what's the matter? You've been so absentminded today. Are you alright?" He asked her, a worried tone in his voice. His eyes glanced to her wrist for a few seconds, where the burn mark was still painfully visible.

She should have worn longer sleeves, Harleen thought.

"I've slept bad. Real bad." She answered with a soft tone, avoiding his gaze.

John was a very kind man, very understanding and a good supervisor, but she couldn't tell him this. Or could she? She could leave out some details. He was older than her, he was 54, he was bound to have some wisdom picked up from experience and working here. She looked into his dark brown eyes, opened her mouth to add something, but then closed it again.

"I hope you can sort it, Harleen. Sometimes things seem big while they're happening. But in the long run…they're no big deal." He told her, nodding a bit. Harleen smiled politely and hummed some, but realized that he was trying to solve her issues by saying nothing of value.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, I need you to take a few patient files as well. I understand it's a busy time for you, but we're short-staffed and well…we need to make the best of what we have, so to say." John then added and Harley felt a certain aversion rise.

So even though she was still a student, she had to start treating patients now? Even though she made it clear that she was unwell? How was being short-staffed her problem all of a sudden? But on the other hand, it was a good chance to get some real experience. Treating patients was the most interesting part of the job, after all. It would be a nice change from writing reports and working on her thesis.

"Just tell me where you need me and I'll be there." She said, doing her best to sound happy. "I'm taking a break, okay?" Without awaiting an answer, she walked out of the office and went outside for a breath of fresh air.

Standing in front of the entrance of Arkham, Harleen saw her co-worker Vicky approach. "Hey, how are you?" She asked her happily, her green eyes awake and alert, her red curls bouncing up and down as she walked.

"Well. You?" Harleen asked, out of sheer politeness. She didn't like Vicky. Even though she was late every day, even though her work was of the same level or below that of Harleen's, John had a soft spot for her. After her internship, Vicky was offered a contract at Arkhma, which she happily accepted, of course. Because she was graduated and had more experience, she figured she was in the perfect position to tell Harleen what to do. And to slack off, while Harleen picked up her slack. It was infuriating.

"I'm great, thanks! Billy asked for my hand in marriage!" She exclaimed and showed Harleen an expensive ring. "Congratulations." Harleen was able to muster, through gritted teeth. Great. Now she'd be completely insufferable.

"You need to get yourself out there, Harleen, you deserve a great guy as well. Did you hurt your hand?" Vicky berated her.

"I did. I was…taking a roast out of the oven. You know how that goes." Harleen mumbled, not looking at her.

"The guy that does land you, is going to be one happy camper." Vicky said with a wink and put her hand on Harleen's shoulder before entering the building. Harleen felt anger rise in her. That bitch. What made her think she could touch her? She took another 5 minutes to become calm again, before going back inside as well.

Arthur saw it through the trees around the building. He couldn't exactly make out what was being said, his hiding spot was too far away for that. But he did learn that this woman made Harleen furious for some reason. He saw the burn mark on Harleen's wrist and felt his manhood swell in his pants. He could touch himself right here, just watching her. The memory of her in that church bench played in his mind again and he became rock hard. He heard her moans, her desperation, how she depended on him for her peak. He had no idea it would be this easy, to manipulate her into doing his bidding, but he liked it. He liked it more than anything and he craved more. Now he thought back to the first time they met, how he ate her out, how he bent her over the couch and fucked her. Her tightness, her wetness. He craved more of that as well. There had been girls before. Short flings, in school and between jobs, but nothing serious. He had his mother to take care of, after all. Most of what he knew, he had seen in dirty movies, that he secretly watched when his mother had gone to sleep. But she was no longer the center of his life and Arthur realized that he needed someone to depend on him. Someone he could take care of, but that he could also mold. To use and dominate. Funny how murder could lead to getting to know yourself better. He let out a giggle at this thought and drew the attention of an orderly, smoking nearby.

"Hey you! What are you doing here? Get outta here, freak!" The brown-skinned man yelled at him as he approached. He probably noticed the arousal clear in his trousers and thought he was some sort of pervert. Arthur didn't think twice and ran off, quickly disappearing between the trees.

After a few minutes of running, Arthur realized that the man wasn't following him and he stopped, panting and gasping for air. He composed himself and returned back home. Noticing that his clothes were rather sweaty from running, he started to peel off the layers of clothing and threw the bundle in the laundry once he was done. In his underwear, he found his mother's bedroom and laid down on her bed.

Again Harleen entered his mind, with her innocent eyes and her gentle voice. He didn't know why he so desperately wanted to corrupt her. Maybe he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't leave. Both his mother and Sophie left him. It couldn't happen again. Not to him. If he made sure her world revolved around him and him alone, she would stay.

Arthur again remembered their first meeting and thought of her scent, her taste. How she writhed beneath him for his touch. How her wet mouth took his hard cock in and how she suckled on it. With a moan of pleasure, his hand disappeared into his underwear and he grabbed his heated flesh, squeezing it. He wanted her. He wanted to completely undo her and then build her back up to his liking. Erase every part of her mind that he didn't like, until there was a puppet left. She wanted the same, he was sure of it. Otherwise she wouldn't have gone along with his dirty games. He started to stroke himself hard and firm, more moans spilling from his mouth.

But then a sound interrupted his play time. A very annoying, persistent sound. The phone, Arthur realized. The machine picked up and he kept stroking himself. Probably the police again, they've been on his tail for the clown murders. But it wasn't the police. It was a woman from the Murray Franklin show, asking him to come on. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the phone, a look of disbelief on his face. He picked up and talked to the woman.

After putting the phone down again, Arthur felt giddy for the first time in a long time. He was going to be on the Murray Franklin show! He had to celebrate! And prepare, of course! The first person who came to mind, to share this with, was Harley. Cute little Harley. She'd be so proud of him. Maybe he could even invite her on the show. Or ask her to watch at home and he'd join her later, to celebrate. But first things first.

Arthur made his way back to the bed and laid back down. "Oh Harley…however will we top this? With handcuffs? Or toys? A blindfold?" He asked himself, out loud, grinning at the images that popped into his mind right now. His hand found his heated flesh once again and began squeezing and stroking once more.

Harley danced around in his mind when he reached full arousal again, the tone of her voice and the touch of her hand. How desperate she sounded in the church, how she begged him when he spanked her. The slaps still resonated in his mind and how her behind jiggled under the impact. Arthur grunted and moaned, speeding up his movements. His cock leaked precum and he used the liquid to slick his cock, making the sensation even more pleasurable for him.

With his other hand, he fondled his balls, massaging and rolling them in his hand. His strokes became firmer and slower, as if he wanted to prolong his peak until he couldn't take it anymore, just like he did with Harley. The whole idea of orgasm denial and orgasm delay always fascinated him in the dirty movies he watched. Or rented, which he did on occasion as well.

"Fuck…" He whispered, feeling a peak rush closer and closer. He rolled on his side and inhaled the scent of his mother's pillow, to maybe delay it a bit longer. But instead of sent him right of the edge and he spilled strands of white sticky cum all over himself and the bed. He whimpered and moaned, the intensity taking over his mind and for a moment, all of his problems moved to the background. He laid there, a panting, sticky mess. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and used the comforter on his mothers bed to wipe himself clean.

He stood back up and smirked, seeing the mess he made of himself and the bed. Beads of cum were still gathering at the tip of his cock, rolling down his leg once they had fully formed. There was a large stain in the comforter and Arthur laughed, thinking how naughty this was. He decided not to change the comforter, nor to wash it. He'd let it dry first. Maybe he'd do it again later. The thought of completely covering the piece of fabric in his load made him all hot and bothered again. His hand found his cock again and he stared at the bed as he stroked himself more.

"I'll make a pretty painting and then fuck you on it…" He whispered, meaning to say this to Harley. The thought of her laying here, covered in his load, aroused him so much. Soon he was fully erect again and stroking himself hard and firm. This time, he didn't pay attention whether his orgasm was close or not. All he cared about was pleasure.

Later that day, Harleen returned home from Arkham. Tired, depressed, ready for a night of ice cream and bad television. Her heart skipped a beat when she walked the hallways, wondering if Arthur would pop up somewhere out of the blue. But things stayed calm. That was, until she opened her apartment door.

On the floor, there was a single sheet of white paper, with a message from Arthur.

_"Come over after work tomorrow for a sleepover. I have news. Bring your toys. A." _

Harleen swallowed hard. It didn't seem like she had much choice. She inspected the note a bit better, when she noticed there were little hearts drawn onto it. But that wasn't done with pen. It was a white liquid that had started to dry. She brought it to her face to smell it. Was it glue?

When the smell penetrated her nose she suddenly realized that it wasn't something from a store. This was something from Arthur himself. She dropped the sheet of paper and gasped audibly, in disgust. A different realization soon dawned on her, when she felt her pussy throb painfully hard in arousal.

She was complete and utterly fucked.


	4. Chapter 4 - Joke's on you

Harleen couldn't deny it, Arthur's presence in her life sure was a good cure for her boredom. She felt her heart beat a little faster, she bounced her foot a more and she was actually looking forward to the end of the day.

It was still a disturbing situation, but Harleen decided to let that sink into the background. After all, she knew for a fact that he knew how to push her buttons. And wasn't a relationship about passion? The stinging pain in her wrist reminded her of the fact that it wasn't exactly healthy but Harleen told herself to concentrate on her work, instead.

"Alright, what's his name?" Vicky demanded to know at 2 'o clock in the afternoon. "What?" Harleen asked surprised. Vicky rolled her eyes. "Oh please. The guy you're seeing. You're watching the clock even more than usual. You obviously have a date tonight." Well then. Harleen could definitely see that it annoyed her a great deal.

She leaned forward and looked around, to make sure they were alone in the office for the moment. Vicky's eyes got big expectantly, stepping closer to her so nobody else could hear. Wouldn't it be great if she got the first scoop? Even better if she could use it against Harleen in some way. Harleen started to giggle nervously and brought her hand near her mouth, as if she was ready so spill a secret.

"It's none of your damn business, Vicky. Get back to work." She whispered and then stuck out her tongue, pumping her eyebrows at the same time. Vicky needed a few second to process this, but glared as soon as she grasped that Harleen was fooling her. She stomped off and Harleen couldn't help but to giggle some more. That would show her.

Finally the day was over and she was able to rush home. Once arrived, she quickly packed her bag and ducked into her nightstand, grabbing a few toys for the night. She blushed as she packed them. Would he use them on her? What else did he have in store? The image of him pressing the cigarette bud against her wrist came to mind again and she felt goosebumps break out, thinking about it. This was wrong, this was dangerous, this was….all she wanted to do right now. Besides, if he really was dangerous, wasn't it better to do as he said?

After a few knocks on Arthur's door, he opened up and for a moment, Harleen was shocked. His face was white and his hair was green, spatters of green dye all over his shoulders and bare chest. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of black tracksuit bottoms and nothing else. When he saw her, an eerie grin spread over his face. "Hi Harley." He said sweetly, resting his head against the doorpost. "Did you bring your toys, like I asked? Did you like the hearts I made for you? You look nice." He rambled and Harleen blushed some.

She was wearing a tight blue and red dress, that stopped above her knees. She figured she might as well dress sexy, if she didn't have to go outside in the cold anyway. Underneath she wore a pair of black boots and red laced underwear under her dress.

"I eh…thank you. I did bring them yes. You eh…dyed your hair!" The woman mumbled shyly, trying to switch the conversation to something else. "I did!" Arthur said happily and stepped aside, gesturing into the living room so she could come in.

As she did, he told her the news he had. "I'm going to be on the Murray Franklin show tonight!" He said gleefully. "I've been practicing all afternoon!"

"Oh, that's great!" Harleen stated with a smile. "Wait, I think I saw a clip if you on a show of him two weeks ago. You were performing in a comedy club!"

"Yes, that's right. And I'm gonna set that right, cause I can do a lot more than that." Arthur answered and kissed her cheek, as if they were lovers instead of the depraved relationship they were building.

"Did you eat?" He asked, gently cupping her face. The sweet gesture and the concerned question caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. She smiled back at him and cupped his face as well. She noticed that he closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch to the fullest. He seemed almost touch-starved, she thought. "I did, yes, on the way home. I didn't know what you were planning."

"I'm planning on making you mine. Completely. When you wake up, you'll think of me. When you go to sleep, you'll think of me. When you eat, when you yawn, when you sneeze. When you touch yourself." Arthur listed with a devious grin. "That's why I asked you to bring your toys. Alright, lets get started. My bedroom is over there." He pointed into the hallway. "I want you to undress but keep your underwear on. I want to see it first. I'll be right out."

Harleen nodded, blushing heavily as she made her way into his bedroom. She did as he asked and took off her dress, throwing it over a nearby chair. She stepped out of her boots and placed them besides the bed. She sat down on the bed and inspected his bedroom. It was a room like her own, a simple bed near the window, a chair next to it and a few knick-knacks here and there. A bookcase, some books and records spread across it. There wasn't a whole lot of time to think it over, the bedroom door opened and Arthur appeared with rope in his hands and a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." He said and blushed shyly himself, seeing her like this. "Thank you." Harleen answered in a whisper. This was ridiculous, it was as if they were teenagers in love, while they had been so down and dirty with each other already, Harleen thought. She decided to take a step and taking off her bra, while swaying from side to side, to entice him.

Arthur stepped forward, a flash of darkness flickering in his eyes. He took the bra out of her hands and cupped her breasts with his hands, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Harleen let her head fall back with a small moan of pleasure. His hands were so soft and his touch was so light. His thumbs kept making small circles over her hardening nubs and she whined, needing to be touched elsewhere.

"Lay down." Arthur said breathlessly, tying her hands to the bed with the rope. He took off her panties and tied her feet as well, so she was laying spread eagle in front of him. With a giggle, he stuffed the panties into her mouth. She gagged a few times and gasped for air, but she got used to the feeling and even aroused by it.

"Now, lets see what you brought, little Red Riding Hood!" Arthur stated with a chuckle and opened the bag that she brought. He carefully laid her nightgown over the chair. "For later." He whispered. Then he took out the smaller bag with her toothbrush and other toiletries. He brought it the bedroom and saw her squirm and whine into the fabric of her underwear. "Oh, impatient, are we, Red?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded and whined some more, her whine changing into a moan when he dipped a finger between her folds. He rubbed her clit until he was sure she was on the verge of a peak, before pulling it back and smirking at her. Now she was whining even more. But Arthur knew no mercy. He leaned down to kiss her breasts and sucked on her nipples until she writhed underneath him. Again he brought her to a peak with his fingers, before pulling back again. He repeated his process until there were tears of frustration running down her cheeks. Then he casually stood up and went through her bag again.

"Look at this little thing, was does this do?" He asked happily, when he took out a small vibrator. It was meant for stimulation on her clit, she used it if she wanted to get off quickly. Arthur turned it on and started to laugh when he saw how it buzzed and moved. "Ah I see, you put that on that little clit huh? These little nubs make you come?" He asked, inspecting the surface with his finger. There were tiny nubs on the other end of it, meant to make the orgasm that much more intense. Harleen nodded, hoping he would use it on her. Instead of using it between her legs, he used it on her nipples instead, alternating between right and left until she cried of frustration again. "Oh, you want it here?" He asked innocently and firmly placed it between her legs.

The impact on her throbbing clit made her moan loud and she arched her back as far as she could to lean into his touch. But again she wasn't allowed a peak. "No, no, no, not yet, little Red." Arthur whispered, panting a bit. The whole ordeal had him aroused as well, of course and he reached into his trousers to stroke himself. "I'm not sure if you can take what I want to do to you." He whispered heatedly. Harleen tried to tell him that she was willing to try but her words were muffled by the improvised gag. It made Arthur chuckle. "Let's see what else you brought, huh?"

He put the toy aside and went back into her bag, pulling out a pink vibrator of regular size, filled with pearls and with an extra part for clit stimulation. "Oh, this looks like fun!" He exclaimed and turned it on, laughing as he saw the pearls move around inside. He also pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Like you need any of that, you dirty girl." He told her with a grin.

He stroked his cock some more before stepping out of his trousers. His cock was close to being purple with arousal, that's how ready he was to bury himself inside of her. But despite of that, he seemed in no rush and calmly looked around his bookcase for something.

Harleen tried to stop herself from crying, but the intensity, the fact that he edged her like this and the anticipation of what was to come overtook her whole mind.

Finally Arthur found what he was looking for. Tape. What was he going to do with that? She was already tied up and gagged, what more did he want? But she got her answer when he taped the small vibrator onto her body, the tip right above her clit. He turned the toy on and smirked when he saw her desperate eyes. Even though the vibrations reached her clit, it was way too little to actually come from it. It would be torture, torture with pleasure. Then he took the other vibrator, switched it on to the lowest setting and inserted it into her dripping wet pussy. The extra part wasn't put against her clit though, he put it against her asshole instead, so it would be tickled with pleasure as well. Then he took the panties out of her mouth and untied her legs for a moment.

"Lay still. No funny business." He warned her. She nodded and did her best to remain in the same position. He put the panties back on her, securing both toys snugly and then tied her to the bed again.

"There. And now we wait. Don't make a sound. If you succeed, I'll fuck you silly afterwards." Arthur promised. After what? Harleen thought desperately. After he drove her right over the edge? What was he waiting for?

To add to her frustration, there was a knock on the door. Arthur doubted if he would open or not, but then smiled, thinking this would only add to the frustration of his little Harley. He brought a finger to his lips. "Sssssh! Don't make a sound, okay? I promise it will be good afterwards." He told her and she nodded with a whimper, trying to urge her body into peaking on the little stimulation the toys were giving her.

He stepped back into his pants and left the room, to open the door and Harley heard him talk to two men, who came to check on him. Would she scream for help? But no, then they'd find her tied to the bed like this. She rolled her hips, humped into thin air, everything to try and get that sliver of more friction that she need to peak but it was useless. Her pussy was being tickled by both toys in an excruciating small way and she'd never be able to come like this. Again tears started to stream down her face.

Suddenly she heard a ruckus. A noise. One of the men began to wail as if something terrible had happened to them, while Arthur sounded like he was beating someone up. What was going on? Was he killing those men? Was she next? The most disturbing part was the fact that Harleen didn't really care, as long as he indeed did fuck her silly.

A few moments later, Arthur appeared in the bedroom again, his face splattered with blood. Harleen gasped. "What happened?" She asked, panting and squirming in her ties.

"No matter, princess. I'm here to do as I asked. You stayed so perfectly still. Now if you rather come and look what happened, I'll gladly show you. Or would you rather that I kept my other promise? From before?" He asked her, staring her down. Harleen bit her lip. "Fuck me, please?" She begged him.

This was all he needed and he quickly strode to the bed, losing his pants within seconds. He tore away her panties and took out the large vibrator, that was wet with her juices. With a grin, he stuffed it in her mouth. "Taste yourself, princess." He whispered and started to thrust it in and out. Harleen gagged on it, doing her best to suck it as if she was sucking him off. Meanwhile, Arthur shoved himself inside of her with ease, causing her to moan in pleasure pain. While fucking her mouth with the toy, he started to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace. By the moans that got more and more desperate, he could feel that she was close to a peak. He took the toy out of her mouth and tossed it aside, grabbing her sides with a devilish grin.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked innocently. "What?" Harleen asked, still gasping for air. But instead of answering he began to tickle her, picking up the pace of his thrusts as well. In a swift move, he ripped the tape from her body, ignoring her cry of pain and he planted to toy firmly between her pussy and his lower abdomen, so it would assault her clit while he was fucking her.

The girl gasped for air, tried to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time but Arthur ignored all of it. While holding the toy in place, he kept thrusting at a rapid pace and tickled her mercilessly. Harleen began to cry out in desperation, her entire body was on edge and didn't know how to react anymore. She spasmed, clenched around his cock with her pussy and tried to break away from her bonds, to push away the tickling hands.

Arthur didn't stop.

Harleen cried out at the top of her lungs as a peak overtook her. Her pussy clenched around his cock painfully hard as her body convulsed underneath him, the girl crying, moaning and laughing at the same time. It wasn't until she was giggling like mad that he finally shot her full of his cum, his thrusts faltering and his hands finally letting her sides rest. He pulled out of her, but it was as if it had no effect. She kept giggling, crying and babbling as if she lost her mind.

"Lets see if I can push you further." Arthur whispered gleefully and took the small toy, pressing it right onto her clit, causing her to scream in desperation.


	5. Chapter 5 - Changes

"Can you stand?" Arthur asked Harleen, after releasing her from the ropes and helping her sit up straight. Her entire body trembled, mascara smeared all over her face from crying and rubbing her face against his pillows. She nodded and tried to stand up but her legs gave in and she fell back on the bed. She gasped and looked up scared, as if she expected him to berate her now, or even worse: hit her. Arthur frowned.

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay. I'll take care of you, okay?" He assured her and leaned down. He planted his arms underneath her and lifted her up with ease. Softly she whimpered and clung to his chest.

"How about a nice bath?" Arthur asked and saw that she nodded, a few whimpers falling from her lips. Her gaze was absent, as if she wasn't really here at the moment. Kissing her forehead, Arthur carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the side of the tub for a moment. He ran the hot water and added some cold water to it, so it would be a nice temperature once it was full.

Harleen felt her insides throb and bit her lip, to keep her pained whimpers inside. Arthur had forced her to orgasm at least five more times. She was sure the entire building heard her scream in pleasure pain. At one point, she was sure she was going to pass out. The fact that he was taking care of her now touched her deeply. Maybe it was something more intimate than an easy fuck, after all.

The bath was full and Arthur tested the water. He smiled some and then gently took her foot in his hand, pressing a soft kiss on it. Then he moved down a bit and kissed it again, planting it on her toes. He stuck out his tongue and tickled her toes with the tip, making her giggle. When she hissed in pain, he stopped. Her body was sore from her spasms, after all. Carefully, he guided her foot to the water and dipped it in. "How's that?" He asked. All she was able to do was nod. He guided her other foot into the water as well and then helped her to sit down in it completely. She let out a pained sigh, thankful that the warm water was giving her aching muscles some relief.

Arthur grabbed a washing cloth, lathered it up with soap and started to wash her. He took care of his mother all these years, bathing her had been a part of that. So he was skilled, careful and determined.

"Harley, can I tell you something?" He asked her, his eyes serious and sad. She nodded. "There's a man in the hallway of the apartment. I had to kill him. He was going to tell the police lies about me. I don't want you to worry over him, or freak out on me, okay? He was a bad man."

Part of her was bothered that he was talking to her as if she was a five year old, but she knew that her mental capacity wasn't much more advanced at the moment. "What about the body?" She asked in a raspy voice, her throat sore from begging and pleading.

"I don't know." Arthur said with a frown. "We'll throw him out the window during the night." Harleen decided. "People will think it was an accident."

Arthur stared at her for a few moments, basking in the fact that she accepted what he did, but even more so; tried to help him fix it, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

She saw how much it meant to him and carefully stroked his cheek with her hand, leaving some water on his cheek. He stared back at her in pure admiration and let out a small sigh of pleasure at feeling her warm hand on his skin. He had known only his mother's touch for so long that this was all strange to him still.

After her bath, Arthur gave Harleen a pair of comfy pajama's and a bathrobe, from his mother's closet. He had covered the body in a sheet, so she wouldn't be too shocked by it and he freshened himself up as well. Harleen even helped him dress himself and finish his make up, which he had found deeply erotic. But now was not the time for more play, he knew. If he so much at pointed at her body, she was sure to squeal in fear, he thought. The thought of driving her this crazy again after the show enticed him and he would hold on to that thought until he came back. He planted a final kiss on her forehead and went on his way, Harleen waving him off at the door.

Once they had said their goodbyes, Harleen installed herself on the couch, turning on the TV. The show wouldn't be on until later, but she was just so excited to see him on the show. She watched some other series until it was time for the Murray Franklin show. Once it was indeed time, she switched the channel and sat up.

Arthur was brought out she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Confidence, cockiness, a disturbing lack of what others thought of him. He was so different than when he left here earlier, she thought. Part of her felt bad over that. He had been so gentle with her, so soft and sweet. Was all of that out the window now?

Murray interviewed Arthur but the segment seemed to be about making fun of him, more than actually getting to know him, which bothered Harleen. Then things took a turn for the worse, when he confessed to killing those three men on the subway. Harleen asked herself how she was going to stay with him after that, if that was even what she could call it. But the thought of losing him scared her so much that she rationalized it for herself. Like he said, those men were awful. Like the bad man in the hallway probably. Arthur knew what was good and what wasn't, she was sure of it.

Arthur and Murray started to shout at each other and all of a sudden Arthur shot him right through the head, making Harleen jump up and let out an audible gasp. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth to keep in the screams that tried to get out. Oh no. What had he done? What was going to happen now? The screen turned blank and then showed a 'technical problem' screen instead, a lame little tune playing as well, making the whole ordeal even more eerie. Harleen started to pace back and forth, in front of the tv. What was she to do? What would he expect her to do? Should she go outside and search for him? She switched to other channels, where the news was quickly spreading. A news anchor stated that the police was already there to arrest him.

Scared that their fling might be ending already, Harleen started to cry. She had to do something. Anything! Her eyes were drawn to the body under the sheet, in the hallway. That was it. If she could take care of that, then Arthur would come back for sure. She took off her pajama's so they wouldn't stain and grabbed hold of the body.

With all the strength she could muster, Harleen dragged the body across the apartment, into the bathroom. There was large window there, through which she could push the body out.

She propped it up and started to lift it, ignoring her aching muscles and sore arms. Beads of sweat rolled off her naked body. When she noticed the marks the ropes left around her wrists, her pussy started to throb painfully hard, as if it needed to be filled again. With a whine, she lifted the body higher and pushed it out of the window, closing it quickly once it was done. Even though anyone would hear the body land in the alleyway, the police would be far too busy to come and check it out.

Harleen returned to the hallway and noticed there were bloodstains everywhere. On the carpet, against the walls, even on her body. She grabbed a bucket, added soap and water and found a cleaning brush. Soon the apartment was spotless again, but she was a sobbing mess.

Her arms hurt, her legs hurt, she was still covered in blood herself and she was sweating all over. To make matters worse, her pussy throbbed so painfully hard in need that it was ridiculous. For a moment, she wondered if she was going to touch herself, but then the front door of the apartment swung open.

Arthur swaggered inside, his face covered in a bloody smile. When he saw her, covered in sweat and blood, almost broken from just disposing a body and cleaning after it, something animalistic came over him. He slammed the door and walked up to her, fisting his hand through her hair.

In a swift movement he strode to the couch and threw her in it, her knees on the pillows where they usually sat and her upper body hanging over the back part of the couch. He sat behind her and took his cock out of his pants, slamming into her without a warning. Harleen cried out in pleasure pain, grabbing the back part of the couch, digging her nails into the fabric. He used one hand to reach around her and rub her clit hard and fast, the other hand he used to hold on to the back of her neck and keep her in place. He started to thrust in and out, gradually speeding up. Harleen moaned loud, forgetting herself and the moment, forgetting to ask him about how he escaped the police, forgetting to ask if he was okay, forgetting everything but his punishing hands and cock.

In swift and smooth thrusts, he fucked her, biting and nipping at the skin of her neck. "You're wet for me, dollface." He grunted, chuckling about this little fact. Harleen felt a little hurt, why did he call her that? "Arthur…I-I" She started to say and he stopped fucking her. A whine escaped her throat, her entire body was on edge so extremely that she craved this orgasm to the fullest.

"Call me Joker." He demanded of her. "Arthur is gone!" This fact brought tears to her eyes. "N-No…" She sobbed and she tried to ride his cock for friction. He stopped touching her clit and used his hands to keep her hips in place. "No, you're right. It's too informal. You need to remember your place while you're around me." He mused. Her place? Too informal? He was inside of her, for Pete's sake! "You may call me 'mr. J.' Is that understood?" He informed her and grabbed her throat, squeezing it as he fucked her hard and fast again. He didn't care what her answer was. He told her and that was it.

"Did you watch? The show? Did you see me?" He growled in her ear and he smirked when she let out a confirming whine. "Are you scared?" He whispered, nipping at her earlobe. Harleen wasn't able to answer, her pussy clenched around his punishing cock as she was thrown into an intense orgasm. Joker just chuckled and kept fucking her. He wasn't done, so she wasn't. That's how simple things were now. "It's too much, I can't take it!" Harleen cried out as she was fucked right through her peak, but Joker ignored her. She thought that she even felt him speed up, but she wasn't able to say or do anything against it.

Just when she was convinced that she'd lose her mind for the second time in this apartment tonight, he pulled back and pulled her down on the couch by her hair. He pointed his cock at her and shot strands of sticky cum in her face, grinning wide as he did. She felt his load all over her face, dripping onto her neck and in her hair. She had to squeeze her eyes shut to prevent the liquid from getting in her eyes. About to ask for a tissue, Harleen felt that he wiped his cock on her hair before getting off the couch. She whimpered, feeling fully degraded by this. When her clit started to throb in need, she let out a whine of frustration. No, why was she turned on by this behavior? It was wrong! She felt something being thrown on the couch and when she reached for it, she noticed that it was a box of tissues. "Clean yourself up." Joker instructed her shortly, before striding off to the bathroom to do the same.

Harleen plucked a few tissues from the box and made sure that the area around her eyes was clean, so she'd be able to see what was going on. Tears started to fall when she thought of what she lost this evening. That tender moment in the bath, when Arthur took care of her...was that lost forever? Was it just a memory now? With a groan, she tried to wipe the liquid from her hair, but she only rubbed it in further. the blood was still sticking to her skin as well, so she contemplated taking another bath. But he was in there. Did she dare disturb him? She contemplated the options and forgot time for a few moments.

Arthur came back into he room, wearing his tracksuit bottoms and a clean face, free from blood and make up.

"Hey Harley! Did you see me tonight? Gosh, you're such a mess! We need to give you another bath, I think. Or maybe wash your hair in the sink real quick?" He asked as he extended his hand to her. It seemed like he was a completely different person and Harleen even wondered if he still knew what he just did to her.

"Arthur? I-I..." She murmured and started to cry. This was all so overwhelming and confusing to her. Was he two people? Was he messing with her on purpose? Should she run and get out of this? "What about the police? Are they gonna come here and find you?" She finally asked, scared that they'd have to flee the building perhaps.

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, leading her to the bathroom. "Don't worry about that. I asked some people to keep guard around the building. They kinda made me their leader, you see." He explained in his usual soft tone. "Tomorrow I'll go look for another place and I'll let you know as soon as I can. You have to go to work though, I don't want people to know we're seeing each other, the police might arrest you for it. Right, Harley? That's your name, right?"

Harley nodded. She felt herself slipping away a bit, but she was far too overwhelmed to protest.

"Yes, that's my name, Arthur."


	6. Chapter 6 - There's no place like home

The next day Harley went to work, just like she was told to do. She was a complete wreck. Sleeping in Arthur's arms had been nice, but how he treated her as Joker kept haunting her. It also haunted her how much her body seemed to crave it. But now she had to focus on just getting through this day. Arthur was going to look for a new place. How was he going to stay out of the hands of the police? Was she going to lose him after all? Well, so much for focusing, she thought with a grim look at her coffee cup. Resting her head against a kitchen cabinet, she sipped from the bitter liquid, wondering what was the matter with her.

"Hey, sleepy head! Better stay awake, you have a patient today!" Vicky's cheerful voice resonated through the little kitchen at Arkham. Harley glared at her. How could she be this happy this early in the morning? It wasn't fair. She was betting Vicky's fiancé wouldn't smear his cum in her hair. He was probably 'perfect'. Ugh, how Harley hated that word. 'Perfect'. She sat down at the table and adjusted her black pencil skirt.

"I know. Not until later though. So how are you? How's Jasper?" She asked Vicky in a bored tone, hoping she caught onto how much disdain she put in saying the name of her fiancé. "Oh, he's absolutely wonderful!" Vicky raved, completely ignoring the obvious disgust of her co-worker. She ranted about some romantic gesture, but Harley couldn't listen to it. She zoned out.

Later that day, she was reading the file of the patient she would be seeing. _White male. 37 years old. Case of schizophrenia, psychoses, delusions of grandeur._ Well then. They weren't going easy on her, that was a sure thing. She noticed that the man had been admitted earlier today. Hm, so it would be a first for him and her, charming. _Name: Bill Wilkins. _Alright, Bill, Harley thought; let's get into it. She stood up and put on her lab coat, grabbing her notebook and papers before going to the therapy room.

The therapy room was a white room with padded walls, so the inmates weren't able to hurt themselves or the doctors, when they started to get violent. There was one table and two chairs on either side. An orderly stood by the door, in case of emergency.

Bill Wilkins sat at the table, his gaze absent and lost. When Harley entered the room, he looked up as if he woke up from a daydream. "Hello Bill, good to see you. I'm doctor Harleen Quinzel." She introduced herself and extended her hand to the man. With a growl, he shot forward and lifted his arms, but he was held back by the handcuffs that were stuck to the chair. Instead he bit Harley's hand and she slapped him across the face so he'd let her go. The orderly quickly stepped forward and led Harley out of the room, to go to the infirmary.

"No shaking hands with the inmates, ma'am." He told her, consoling her as she cried. It wasn't out of pain, but of shock. She hadn't expected this to happen. "Didn't they tell you that before you went in?" Harley shook her head. "They didn't tell me anything, I'm not even graduated yet." She replied in a shaky voice. The orderly shook his head in disbelief but stayed quiet. Harley had her hand checked out and the doctor put a bandage on it. Then she returned to the therapy room.

"Are you sure, ma'am? I might ask another doctor, if I were you." The orderly told her, with a worried frown. She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Jason, but I'll be fine, really. They're all so busy, I don't want to be a bother." Jason nodded and accompanied her back in.

"Hey pretty lady. You tasted good." Bill said with a grin when she walked back into the room.

"Doctor. Doctor Harleen Quinzel." Harley corrected him, adjusting the pair of glasses on her nose, that she used for reading. The orderly smiled some to himself. This was a better start than the first one.

"Doctor Quinzel. You're here to fix me? Alright. Fix me. Can you do that?" Bill asked, tilting his head at her. "I'm not sure." Harley answered truthfully. "But I'm intent on trying. I read in your file that you abused a store clerk during a psychotic episode? Want to tell me what happened there?"

After the session, which had not proven to be very fruitful, Harley returned to her office. John was waiting for her there. "Harleen, I eh…heard about what happened. I'm sorry. I hope you're alright?" He asked with a frown. Harley narrowed her eyes at him. Yeah, he was sorry. But he was the one that authorized her seeing patients. He was the one that failed to inform her on the simple rule of not shaking hands with the inmates. "Oh, are you?" She asked in an uninterested tone.

"Of course! Vicky didn't tell you about not shaking hands with the inmates, I take it?" He asked and Harley felt bad for how she responded. That bitch was supposed to tell her and she hadn't. Probably on purpose. "I'm sure she just forgot." She answered through gritted teeth and did her best to smile. Now was not the time to get mad, now was the time to stay professional. She'd find some other way to pay her back for this.

"Either way I truly am sorry and I reviewed your thesis. I think you're ready to turn it in, so you can graduate!" He said, nervously picking at his sweater. Harley had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. This wasn't about her graduating. This was about her being a doctor officially. If she was an official doctor, then John wouldn't get in trouble if she got hurt during therapy sessions, that was a risk that the doctors all had. But if she got hurt during her internship, when she wasn't supposed to see patients just yet, that was a different story. "That's great news. I'll do it tomorrow." Again John appeared nervous. "Well, to speed things up, I already faxed it over to your school. I'm sure we'll hear from it soon! Oh, you got flowers, by the way! They're on your desk!" Quickly John rushed out of the room, so Harley couldn't protest the fact that he handed in her thesis without asking her first.

But she was too distracted by the fact that she received flowers, anyway. She walked to her desk and saw the glass vase, filled with a bouquet of black and red roses. Black roses? Those were rare and expensive! Who'd send her this? She reached between the flowers, in search of a card and cut her fingers on something sharp. She hissed in pain and pulled them back, seeing that the tips of three of her fingers were bleeding. With some scissors, she cut the string that held the bouquet together, so the flowers spread out wide in the vase. There, between them, she saw a card, with a razor blade taped to the top. Who would do this, this was inane! The cuts were shallow but she could have seriously hurt herself! With a sigh of frustration, she removed the razor blade from the card and opened it to read it.

_Hey dollface! Did I make ya smile?_

_Meet me in the new place after work._

_Wear something slutty._

_Mr. J._

Harley huffed. Something slutty. Underneath the message, an address was scribbled down. Hm, that wasn't really in a good neighborhood. Even worse than the one they lived in now. Come to think of it, that wasn't even a neighborhood people lived in. It was mostly warehouses and garages. Oh well, she'd see what was what soon enough. Hm, it was Thursday today. Only one more day of work until the weekend. Maybe she'd be able to spend some time with Arthur.

After work, she hurried home and took a shower. Once she was freshened up, she packed a bag for the night. By that charming message, she guessed that he'd wanted her to spend the night. She picked a small black strapless dress, with a red jacket on it. Underneath she wore her high heels. It was cold outside, so she wore her long blue coat and went on her way. After a short subway ride, Harley arrived at the worse part of town. To her dismay, she saw people swarming around a certain building. The building that she had to be at. The scary part about it was that they were all wearing clown masks. They were probably here to ward off any policemen that showed up. Although Harley doubted that the police would even bother. That officer that got hurt on the subway the other day had passed away. They'd think twice before sacrificing another one so soon after.

The clowns eyed her, but let her pass. They were all carrying a gun or some other weapon. There were large oilcans all over the place, that were lit on fire. It made the scene that much more eerie. Once inside, Harley saw it was chaos. The place had been an old factory once, but it had been abandoned for over ten years. However, it was full of life now. Men with clown masks were walking all over the place, carrying boxes and writings things down. A few nervous looking men in normal clothes, without masks, were doing business with them. Harley didn't even want to know what they were selling or buying. She stopped one of the masked men in his tracks.

"I'm looking for…" She started to say, but he didn't let her finish. "Upstairs!" He grunted and kept walking. She found the stairs leading to the floor above this one and ascended it. She heard bad jazz music coming from the speakers. She reached the top of the stairs and went through another door. There was such a huge contrast with downstairs that Harley was convinced that she took a wrong turn somewhere. There was a large open space, with a huge couch and a coffee table in front. Against the wall stood a big TV and there curtains hanging from the walls. Bitterly she realized the place looked better than her apartment and that of Arthur combined. It was obvious that the place had been decorated in a rush, but the quality was clear, this was all expensive stuff.

Against the wall, there was a table filled with a few bottles of hard liquor. Around it, there were glasses stalled and a record player was set up next to it. Joker stood by the table and was just pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"Right on time, dollface. Whaddaya think of the place?" He asked her with a grin and handed her a glass.

"It's…eh…wonderful. Nicer stuff than back home, for sure!" Harley answered and quickly put down her bag, to accept the glass from him.

"You should see the bedroom." He told her with a wink and a smirk. Harley just chuckled some and then hid her face in her glass, gulping the liquid down in one go. Joker grinned proudly and pulled her into an embrace, setting her empty glass back on the table.

"Did you like my roses?" He purred, burying his face on the crook of her neck, licking and sucking her sensitive skin.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Harley said in a shaky voice, closing her eyes at the delightful feeling. Then her eyes snapped back open and she pushed him off. "Hey! What's the big idea sending me a card with a razor in it? I could have seriously hurt myself, you know?"

Joker adjusted his jacket, a little shocked at her pushing him away like that. "I have no idea what you mean. I'm sure I didn't add that." When she showed him her fingertips that were covered in band aids, he shrugged. "You must have cut yourself on a letter opener. Didn't I tell you to dress slutty, by the way? Take off your coat and show me."

With a sigh of frustration, Harley threw her coat over the couch and put her hands in her sides, to show him the dress. She was clearly still annoyed with him.

Joker narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed a nearby chair, sitting down on it. "Bend over my knee, dollface." He said in a low whisper. Harley swallowed hard but did as she was asked. Joker flipped up her skirt and pulled down her panties, squeezing her ass cheeks before landing a few hard spanks on them. Harley writhed across his lap but he kept her in place by holding the back of her neck with his free hand.

"So I make this place nice for us and this is how you act? You bratty little thing!"

Smack. Another spank on her behind. She whimpered. It started to sting and she felt herself get wet.

"I send you flowers and you accuse me of hurting you while you did that to yourself?"

Smack.

"No kiss when you come here? No 'thank you, mr. J.'?"

Smack.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, mr. J.!" Harley cried out, not sure if she wanted him to stop or if she wanted him to go on.

"How did you hurt your hand?" He demanded to know and landed two more slaps on her behind, one on her left cheek and one on her right cheek.

"I cut myself on a letter opener!" She exclaimed and cried out when he hit her again. "I cut myself on a letter opener, mr. J.!" She corrected herself, a writhing, panting mess now.

Joker smirked. "Good girl." He purred. "And how are you going to make it up to me?"

Harley took too long to answer and he landed two smacks on her ass again, squeezing her cheeks painfully hard after that.

"Ouch! I'll…suck you! And we can fuck!" She whimpered. "I love it when you eat my pussy.."

Joker chuckled. "You'll suck me. Like a good girl. I don't put my mouth on you. There's really no need for me to give you any sliver of pleasure, after your display." He allowed her to stand up and he gazed at her, as if he was trying to dare her to go against him.

Harley bit her lip. This was so unfair. Weren't they supposed to give each other pleasure? Did he mean he wouldn't eat her out at all, or just not tonight because of the fight?

"Now, dollface." Joker told her impatiently and he took his cock out of his pants, still staring at her.

Harley swallowed hard and got on her knees, taking his flesh in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rules

"Yes, that's it, that's it, suck me!" Joker exclaimed, as Harley bobbed up and down on his cock. He fisted through her hair and held her head in place as he thrusted in and out of her throat, making her gag. She tried to push herself off of him, but he growled lowly. "Don't go against me." He said in warning tone. She looked up at him, her mascara streaming down her face from the tears she cried already and he smirked down at her, letting her go. She pulled back and gasped for air a few times. With a chuckle, he stroked himself as he watched her struggle, as if it was enjoyable for him.

"A few rules, dollface. That you'll have to remember. Think you can handle it?" He asked, fisting through her hair again. She nodded and whimpered, afraid of what was to come.

"Number one: don't tell anyone about this place." He told her, dipping his cock into her throat and keeping it there for a few moments, making her gag again. "We have to be careful. I'll leave instructions for you on how to get here after work, if I want to see you. Or I'll send someone to pick you up. Understood?" He pulled back so she could answer.

"Yes, mr. J." She answered and he nodded, before filling her throat again.

"Number two: follow my instructions, to the very point. I don't handle it well when you go against me. I don't want to get violent, just to be understood. Yes?" He asked, pulling back again.

"Yes, mr. J." Harley said again, before she was filled up once more, with his cock.

"Number three: you don't touch yourself. That pussy is mine and mine alone. I make it purr, I make it cum and I make it wait when I damn well please. Oh and never ask me to eat you out. That's gonna be a very rare treat for you. Yes?" Again he pulled back.

Harley coughed and couldn't help but to retch, the treatment being hard on her throat. "Yes, mr. J." She finally mustered. Joker stroked himself and gathered some saliva from his slick cock, smearing it on her face, with a smirk. Harley whined and tried to pull back.

With a glare he grabbed her hair again, stood up and slammed himself into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down hard and fast. He ignored her panicked moans and whimpers.

"I told you not to go against me, dollface. I'm starting to wonder if this is going to work out at all, if you can't listen. Another thing, don't talk to my men unless it's really needed. I don't like men talking to you. Have male friends? They're gone. I don't want to see them. I don't care how you feel, if you care about me then you'll listen, got it? And my men can't talk to you either so tell me when they do."

He pulled her off his cock and slapped her face.

"Yes mr. J.!" Harley cried out before she was pulled onto his cock again.

Joker let his head fall back and laughed out loud, while filling up her throat with his cum, not caring that she was struggling with drinking him down. Finally he let her go, throwing her against the floor. When she sat back up, he moaned in delight when he saw the cum dribble out of her mouth. He cupped her cheek and smeared it across her face.

"So pretty. Do we have an understanding? Did you remember my rules?" He asked her, holding her chin.

"Yes, mr. J." She said softly, her voice hoarse from the harsh treatment. Her lips were swollen and her make up was all over her face.

"Did I make you wet?" He asked, a gleeful expression on his face. She avoided his eyes. She was embarrassed to confirm it, but it was true. Her clit was throbbing, in need be touched and she was so wet that she could beg him right here for his cock.

"Take off your panties and show me." He demanded. Knowing better than to wait, Harley reached down and took off her panties, handing them to him when he extended his hand. He sniffed them and chuckled. "Great. Open your legs." She allowed her legs to fall open and he laughed when he saw her wet for him. He reached down and played with her clit, making her writhe in pleasure.

"Yes, you loved it, didn't you. You just don't want to admit how much you love it. You think it's wrong. But it's not. Mr. J. is going to take good care of you. He knows best. Doesn't he?" He purred, speeding up his movements.

"Yes, mr. J." Harley whispered, lost in ecstasy. Suddenly Joker stopped, not even bothering to bring her to her edge. He sucked on his fingers, to taste her, then he gestured at one of the doors. "Bathroom is in there. Fix yourself up some."

Harley got on he feet and headed for the room he gestured at. It was a small bathroom, with a little corner that held a shower. She eyed herself in the mirror and gasped at what stared back at her. Her face was covered in saliva, make up and around her mouth were cum stains. When she saw herself disheveled like this, she felt her clit throb again. Damn it, she thought. Why did she love this so much? Trying to make sense of it all, Harley took a quick shower and put on the robe that hung from the door.

She returned to the living room and saw Arthur there, without make up. He sat on the couch and smoked, watching TV. He looked up when Harley walked in. "Harley! So nice to see you! How do you like the place, huh? I promise we'll make it nicer in time, this was all we could do today." He rambled as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"Joker…eh…" Harley started to but Arthur chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about him, we're together now, right? I missed you."

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug, pressing his body against hers. She moaned softly, she still was on edge from what happened before.

"Oooh, someone's all hot and bothered!" Arthur said teasingly and led her to the couch. Gently, he laid her down and opened up her robe. Harley winced. Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to make her beg? Was he going to make a mess of her again? She could never tell up front.

"Don't worry, I want to make you feel good." He assured her and pulled her legs apart. He groaned at the sight of her pussy and leaned down to tickle her folds with his tongue. A needy moan fell from her lips.

"Please, I need it so bad." She pleaded with him. It was probably safe to beg Arthur, she thought. As long as she didn't beg Joker.

Arthur snickered some, almost seeming shy doing this. But then he held her and dragged his tongue over her clit painfully slow. He repeated it a few times, until she was a squirming mess again. Then he took a tighter hold of her legs and lashed at her clit over and over with his tongue. It didn't take long for her to fall into an abyss of pleasure, quivering over her entire body.

"Well, you did needed that! I wonder why!" He said with a smile and leaned in for a kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. For a moment, she wanted to pull back but when she tasted herself she gave in and kissed him back.

"Do you need me to take care of you too?" She asked him sweetly once he pulled back from their kiss. He shook his head and blushed. "No, that's okay, Harley, thank you. I just want to spend time with you. I'll cook for us, okay?"

Harley tilted her head. "There's even a kitchen in here?" She asked. "Yeah, around the corner, there." He confirmed pointing to the left of the room. Together they went in there, Harley sitting at the kitchen table and Arthur behind the stove cooking.

"So…tomorrow's Friday." Harley stated after a while. The silence was getting to her. Arthur nodded. "That's right. Did you want to come over for the weekend? I'd like that."

"I'd like that too. Are you…going to be working?" She asked him carefully, not sure how to bring up the fact that she wasn't exactly thrilled to spend time with Joker here.

"I can't really say, I hope not. Here, taste this." Arthur answered and held the spoon near her face, that he used to stir in the pan. Harley tasted the vegetables and sauce he was preparing and moaned in delight. "Oh wow, that's good. I had no idea you could cook!"

"Well, I took care of my mother all these years, she taught me how to." Arthur explained, a bit red behind his ears from the compliment.

"Where is your mother?" Harley inquired. "Did she…?"

"She's dead." Arthur said plainly and turned his back to her again, continuing to stir in the pan.

"I'm sorry." Harley whispered, feeling guilty for bringing it up.

"Where's your family?" Arthur asked casually, trying to steer the conversation back to her.

"I don't know. Back where I left 'em, I guess." Harley answered, sounding short now. Arthur said nothing. "My mom was nice. She tried to take care of us, but my dad….abusive alcoholic. That's why I wanted to study psychiatry. To see how things went downhill for us." She confessed after moments of silence. "Oh, I might graduate soon! John sent my thesis to my school. He didn't exactly tell me but…"

"Who's John?" Arthur interjected, obviously agitated. He still didn't look at her.

"M-My supervisor. At Arkham. He's a nice guy. Married, three kids." She listed off, doing her best to sound casual. But there had been an obvious tremble in her voice. She had no idea if John was married or not, but she didn't want Arthur to worry over it. She was a little sad that he glossed over the fact that she'd graduate soon.

"You never mentioned him before." Arthur went on, putting the food on two plates. Harley stood up and made herself useful, bringing the plates to the table, putting down some cutlery and putting down two glasses of water for them to drink during dinner.

"You don't exactly ask about my work." She carefully reminded him. "Plus he's irrelevant. He's just my supervisor. Although today he was kind of rattled. A patient attacked me and…."

Now Arthur did turn to face her, seeming worried. "A patient attacked you?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing serious!" Harley tried to calm him down. "I wanted to shake his hand but he bit me. Vicky was supposed to tell me to never shake an inmates hand but she forgot." She said with rolling eyes.

"I hope you're not in pain?" Arthur asked and grabbed her hand, carefully stroking the bandage with his fingers. She smiled at him.

"No, not at all. Jason took me to the infirmary and…"

"Who's Jason?"

Harley sighed and got annoyed.

"I'm bisexual, you know? So if you wanna see threats everywhere, you might want to take Vicky into account as well!" She huffed and sat down, staring at her plate. Arthur said across from her with a frown. "Okay, I'll do that." He said plainly.

Harley had a feeling that this wouldn't end well for them.


	8. Chapter 8 - Toxic

"Arthur please, cut it out." Harley said with a sigh as she walked to the sink and rinsed her plate. "We had a nice dinner, I'm here, let's have some fun."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, while she kept her back turned, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag from it. "You're not minding me. I don't want it." He murmured.

"I don't understand why you're so upset over these guys at my job. It's a job. Nothing to worry about. And like I said, Vicky would be a threat too, I can just as easily fall in love with her." Yeah, fat chance, Harley thought. But she was making a point. She started to do the dishes. He cooked, after all.

"I'd pay to see that..." Arthur remarked and chuckled at his own dirty joke. Harley turned on her heels and threw the wet sponge at him. It bounced on the table and fell into his lap. He stood up so it fell on the floor.

"Hey! Harley!" He exclaimed in disgust and picked it up, throwing it back into the warm water. Harley shook her head at him.

"Don't talk to me like that, like I'm some piece of meat! It wouldn't break your heart to see me with her, but Jason taking me to get my hand checked out is the end of the world?"

Arthur sat back down, taking a drag from his cigarette again. "I don't like other men taking care of you. I want to take care of you." He finally said, after an awkward silence.

Harley bowed her head. Now she felt guilty. "You can't be there with me all day, Arthur. I have to go to work alone and if something happens to me...would you rather I've let it bleed? And not disinfected?" She asked him, in a reasonable tone. She couldn't believe that she had to explain this to him. "I can't..." She continued.

Arthur slammed his hands on the table, the ashes of his cigarette flying all over the table. Harley jumped up with a little gasp. Her hand reached for her face, covering her mouth. In her mind, she went back to being sixteen, when her father would pick fights at the dinner table. Tears burned behind her eyes and she felt the need to overcompensate to fix this situation.

"Please..lets not do this? I want to have fun with you before..." She begged him, but he looked up when she said this.

"Before what?" He sounded short and crude.

"Before you put on the clown face again." She whispered, not looking at him. He stayed silent, smoking the final bit of his cigarette before putting it out in the little ashtray on the table.

"My mother used to love it, when I took care of her. Always so thankful." He mused, chuckling a bit. Now Harley felt even worse.

"I do like it when you take care of me, Arthur. I do." She said softly. Again Arthur stayed silent. With a sigh, Harley walked up to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck while she did. Arthur hummed into the kiss, holding the back of her neck gently. Harley loved the feeling. Her hand traveled down and she rubbed his cock over the fabric of his pants. All the excitement had him hard and ready only moments later.

Harley slipped out of her robe and zipped open Arthur's pants. She took out his cock and stroked him, their tongues intertwining in their mouths. Harley whined into the kiss when Arthur started to play with her nipples. She broke the kiss and moved on him, straddling his cock with a sigh of pleasure as she sat down on his lap.

"God, you fill me up so good." She whispered before starting to roll her hips. Arthur's jaw dropped and moaned pleasure, cupping her breasts with his hands. Carefully, he used his thumbs to flick her nipples, making her squirm on top of him. Again they kissed each other passionately as Harley started to move her hips more, riding him hard and fast.

The next day, she was still thinking about their lovemaking at work, doing her best to ignore the part where Joker had hurt her. She'd just take the bad with the good, like in any other relationship.

"Harleen, good news! Your teacher just called, he's going to read your thesis next week. If he gives it a pass, that means you'll be a real doctor then!" John gleefully informed her when he walked into the office. Harley winced. Hearing her other name was strange. "Oh, that's great, John, thanks." She managed to let out.

Vicky soon followed, making Harley roll her eyes. Of course she'd be right on John's tail. "Did you hear about Arthur Fleck?" She asked the both of them, almost making Harley choke on the coffee that she was about to drink. Vicky gave her an annoyed look, as if Harley had interrupted her important moment. "That guy that shot those guys on the subway a few weeks back? That killed Murray Franklin on his show? He's the son of Penny Fleck, that woman that was hear all those years ago. Jason told me that he was here a few weeks ago and he stole her file from the clerk. He thinks that that's what set him off to kill Murray, but if you ask me that guy was off the deep end as soon as he was born."

"I don't think Jason should be talking to you about those things, Vicky. He's an orderly, not a doctor. And more importantly, Arthur is not a patient here." Harley pointed out. She didn't like Vicky talking about Arthur like he was a common criminal. He was a criminal, but there was nothing common about him.

"If he's not a patient, then what's the harm in discussing him?" Vicky asked her in a snippy manner.

"Ladies, please don't fight, we have more important manners to discuss. We just opened a new wing and it's an important addition to the asylum. Our new staff will research plants and their medicinal benefits, so we may offer our patients some other options besides medicine based on chemicals. Do go and say hello if you have the chance today." John interjected, in a stern tone.

Meanwhile Arthur was arranging for Harley's clothes and other necessities were being brought to their new hide out. She'd keep the apartment, so it would look like she lived there on paper. But he wanted her close, at all times. He also contemplated a good disguise for her. If Joker wanted to take her out, she couldn't be recognized. He wouldn't want the police knocking on her door to arrest her, after all. The men also brought him his things, and he rummaged through them, trying to find his dirty magazines. He'd sometimes buy these and hide them under his jacket, so his mother wouldn't see. There was no point in hiding it anymore. As he contemplated Harleys options for her new look, looking at the more extreme pictures for inspiration, he found a few things that he liked. He showed them to his men and ordered them to get these things for him, together with some fun new toys. It was time that Harley learned how merciful he had been on her.

When it was time to meet with his 'guest' he sat behind his make up table and put on his clown face. Harley wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. When he was done, he alerted one of his men, who gave a signal to the others. Two men disguised as clowns brought in a third man, holding him tightly on his arms, between them. He was eyeing them in fear, not getting why he was here. "Stop! Where are you taking me?! I didn't do anything wrong!" He babbled and he gasped when he saw Joker. "Y-You! You killed Murray Franklin! Please, this is a mistake! I shouldn't be here!"

Joker smiled at him and lighted a cigarette. "Oh, it's a mistake, hmm? I bet it is. But it's on your part and not on mine. Shackle him." He answered and gestured at the wall, where he had some shackles installed. It was meant to have some fun with the dollface, but this would do just as well. The guest tried to reason with him, with his men, trying to offer them money, or even medication.

"Medication? Interesting. However would you get your hands in medication?" He asked the man casually, once he had been restrained. He took a few long drags from his cigarette, looking at him.

"I-I work at Arkham! I'm an orderly there! I'm sure I can get you the meds you want! They don't always pay good attention. If you let me go I can..." He babbled, hoping he had found his way out now.

Joker reached out and punched him, making the man cry out in pain and surprise. "I have to say, Jason, I'm a little offended, that you'd suggest I need to be medicated." Joker then said with a serious tone, grabbing the man's bleeding face.

"H-How did you know my name?" He asked, his voice trembling in fear.

"I know what I need to know." Joker whispered and shoved the burning cigarette up the man's nose, making him cry out in pain. "You came too close to my girl, Jason. I need to make sure nobody will take her from me." He added, reveling in seeing the man writhe in pain.

In Arkham, Harley finished up with her patient, a woman named Rosy who was addicted to stealing. She went to her office to write her report on the session, since it was all still fresh in her mind at the moment.

One of the orderlies came by to pour everyone a cup of coffee and it occurred to Harley that Jason hadn't been there in the therapy room. There had been a replacement instead. Hm, maybe Jason had a day off, she thought.

Greedily, she drank from the dark liquid and started to write down what had been said during the session and what her thought were on the entire thing. Usually ordinary thieves weren't committed to Arkham, but this woman was a danger to herself and to others with her mannerisms. She stole dangerous items and then threatened to hurt people with what she stole. It was a cry for help, obviously, Harley thought. She hoped she could help the woman.

"Have you been to the new wing yet, Harleen?" John asked and Harley looked up from her report. "You really should, you need to show everyone that you're a team-player." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at that completely empty statement, Harley managed a polite smile and a promise that she'd go as soon as her report was done.

In the warehouse, Joker was watching his men give Jason a pummeling, while he watched and smoked. He poured himself some scotch and sipped from it, as if he was watching an art exhibit, instead of a man being mercilessly beaten. When he started to beg for mercy, he gave them the signal to stop.

"What's that? You're not having fun? I'm so sorry to hear that." He said, in an eerie tone. "I'd think that a man that touched another man's property...a dangerous man's property...that he'd like pain."

"What did I touch that was yours, man? I didn't touch anything!" Jason blubbered, his face covered in snot and blood.

"You took care of a certain lady the other day. When she hurt her hand? I didn't like that. That girl needs to come to me when something happens to her. I am her world. I don't like it when other men touch what is mine, you see..." He mused as he stepped closer. "And I need to do anything within my power to make sure that she sees me as her one and only authority."

His hand shot forward and grabbed hold of Jason's ear, pulling it so heard that it started to tear. Again he cried out in pain and Joker threw his head back and laughed.

In Arkham, a young red-haired woman was writing something on the form stuck to her clipboard, while inspecting some testresults on the blackboard. When Harley walked in, she looked up and adjusted her glasses.

"Hello, John sent me, he told me that you're part of the new staff? To research the plants for medication? I'm Harley...Harleen Quinzel, nice to meet you." Harley stated and extended her hand.

The woman put down her clipboard and shook her hand, making Harley blush some. This women was so gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you, miss Quinzel. I am Pamela Isley."


	9. Chapter 9 - The puppet

Harley arrived at the warehouse, Arthur had asked her to spend the weekend with him. She figured she'd probably spend a lot more time at the warehouse now, than in her own apartment. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it. It was wonderful to spend time with Arthur, but Joker...that was a downside. She entered the building, mulling this over and was distracted by the howls of pain that came from upstairs. Quickly she ran to the where the sound came from and swung the door open.

Joker stood there, his suit stained with blood, sipping from a glass and grinning as he saw her. "Hey dollface. Let's celebrate the weekend, shall we? I prepared a disguise for you, so we can go out tonight. Or tomorrow, if you'd rather stay in and give me a nice tongue bath." He mused, licking his lips in delight of this thought.

But Harley didn't answer him. "What's that sound and where is it coming from?" She demanded to know, meaning the pained howls from the man being tortured somewhere in the building.

"What sound?" Joker asked, shrugging as if he had no idea what she meant. Harley felt herself getting upset. She wasn't crazy. "You know what I mean. If I have to search for it myself, then I will. Or you can tell me." He narrowed his eyes at her, lighting a cigarette. "Do I need to put you over my knee?" He asked her, taking a drag.

"You can do whatever you like, but I'm finding what that sound is." Harley said, not bothered by his threat. She wanted to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You'll need to wear your disguise first. Or we could both get in trouble. Follow me." He growled, pulling him with her to the bedroom. There was a mannequin in the corner, wearing a red and black corset and a black leather jacket. On the table nearby, there were two blonde hairpieces and some make up laid out.

"I arranged this for you, so we can go out together. But I'm not sure you deserve it, dollface." Joker rumbled in her ear. Harley felt her heart sink. He found a way for them to go out and all she can whine about is some guy that she doesn't even know. "How can I make it up to you, mr. J.?" She said softly, looking down. Joker chuckled and put his mouth near her ear. "Give me your ass."

She looked at him, a little shocked. "What? I-I..."

"Oh, don't give me crap that you never did it before. You did. I can tell. You love it, you just feel that it's too dirty to admit." Joker said, rolling his eyes. Then he stared at her intently. "Am I wrong?"

"No, mr. J." Harley admitted, blushing behind her ears. Then she started to undress for him, a little too uncomfortable to object further. Joker smirked and retrieved some oil from the nightstand, to prepare her. Once she was fully naked he gestured to the bed. "On your stomach." She nodded and laid down, biting her lip. His hands massaged her ass-cheeks, giving them a few, firm spanks. She felt something twitch in her lower abdomen.

Joker used the oil to slick a finger and drew a circle over her asshole, before slowly entering it. He pumped it, to spread the oil and then added another finger when she was loosened up enough.

"Oil up my cock while I prepare your ass." He ordered her and put the bottle in her hand. Harley nodded and did as he asked, taking his cock out of his pants and spreading oil on it, stroking him firmly. Once they were both prepared, Joker pressed the head of his cock in her ass, very slowly pushing it inside. Harley's jaw dropped as she felt the new sensation, squirming underneath him. When he was fully buried in her, he pumped his cock in and out a few times to allow her to get adjusted to him.

"How does it feel, my cock in your ass?" He growled lowly. "So good!" Harley exclaimed, gasping for air. He grabbed her wrists and crossed them behind her back, holding them in place as he sped up his movements. "Your ass is so fucking tight!" Joker groaned, feeling that he wasn't going to last long like this. "You know why I love doing this?" He asked, but Harley wasn't able to answer, she just let out a whine that was supposed to form words. "I love it because I know you'll never come like this! You'll feel all hot and bothered without any chance of release. That'll be your punishment for how you came in today." He told her, a panting mess. Again Harley let out a needy whine, for she knew he was right. He pulled her on her knees and slammed into her over and over, suddenly throwing his head back with a growl of pleasure as he shot his sticky load in her. His thrusts faltered and he carefully pulled out. Before any of his seed was able to trickle out of her, he oiled up a plug and put in her ass.

"There, now you'll be full of me all evening. Maybe Arthur will change his mind, but I won't. Come, look in the mirror." He stated, pulling her off the bed. In the corner of the room, there was a long mirror and he turned her ass towards it. When Harley looked over her shoulder, she saw a diamond stud between her ass-cheeks, it was the end of the plug. "Look how pretty you are." Joker said smugly and smacked her ass. Harley let out a moan of pleasure pain at the stinging pain.

"Now, lets see you in your disguise." He said, after cleaning himself up. He helped her into the corset and showed her how to apply her make up. Her face was going to be white, with black diamond-shaped parts around her eyes. Joker helped her to put her hair in two pigtails and then added the hairpieces to them. They were a lighter shade of blonde, so she'd looked less like herself. Under the corset, she wore black leather pants and a pair of black and red boots. Once she was done, she added the leather jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself at all. Part of her liked it. She felt sexy and powerful. But part of her felt like there was another part of her personality that she was losing, behind all this leather and make up.

"Thanks, mr. J." Harley stated, biting her lip. Joker smirked. "You look beautiful, dollface. Glad you like it. Now. Want to go take a look at our guest? I'm sure he heard you just now...being fucked by me. Does that turn you on?"

Harley didn't answer but averted his gaze. It did, but she didn't want to say it out loud. It looked like her look was enough confirmation for Joker and he grinned, taking her hand. He led her to a backroom, that she hadn't seen until now. It was a playroom for them. Chains to the wall, a giant sideway cross that she could be chained against and lots of chests containing toys.

Harley's jaw dropped when she saw the man chained to the wall nearby, bleeding, heavily beaten and abused. One of his eyes was so swollen that he wasn't able to see from it anymore. His right ear was tore off completely and she could see something jammed up his nose that wasn't supposed to be there. Besides all of that he was bruised all over and even bleeding from some cuts. Despite all of this, Harley recognized him. "Jason! What have you done with him, are you fucking crazy?!" She cried out and slapped Joker across the face.

She pulled her hand back and covered her mouth in shock, certain that she'd get the beating of the century now. But Joker looked at her and something changed in his eyes. Usually, when he was like this, his eyes exuded confidence and cockiness. He always had this air around him that nothing could touch him and that nothing could ever bother him. But now his eyes showed pain and softness. A softness that she recognized.

"A-Arthur?" Harley asked, a tremble in her voice. The other looked down, not confirming or denying it. "I-I thought you'd be thankful. We discussed that he wasn't allowed to take care of you. I take care of you, Harley." He whispered, looking up again seeming genuinely hurt.

"I gave you the disguise so he wouldn't know it was you." He continued. "But now he probably knows. He'll make sure I have to go to jail." Conveniently, he left out that he had already made clear to Jason that he was torturing him for taking care of Harley at Arkham.

"N-No, I don't want that!" Harley protested, tears running down her cheeks. Her make up started to run but she didn't notice.

"H-Harleen? P-Please...get me outta here...he's crazy! We'll...we'll go to the police together! I'll tell them that it wasn't your fault, okay? Let's just go..." Jason wheezed, confirming to Harley that he indeed knew who she and Arthur were.

"He's gonna mess everything up...what are we to do..." Arthur mused, running his hand through his hair. Harley felt the desperation rise. She was so close to graduation, to being a real doctor. And now that she was able to reach Arthur, even with the clown face on, she knew that she could help him. There would be a point in their relationship where the clown would disappear and it would just be them.

With determination, she picked up a nearby gun and shot Jason through the head, leaving a large stain of brains and blood behind him on the wall.

"Harley, you saved us!" Arthur exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Only it didn't feel like that for her. She took a human life. She was stunned. This was a turning point. She could end the madness by going to the police right now and turn herself in. She'd be free of Joker, free of this guilt and free of losing herself in this craziness.

"Wanna go shower and celebrate?" Arthur mused, softly biting in her ear. "I'll finish what the Joker started. You love it when I do that, right? Take care of you?"

"Y-Yes...please take care of me..." Harley whimpered and started to cry. Arthur tsked and helped her out of her clothes, before losing his own. Then he led her to the shower and ran the hot water.

"I'll do my best to arrange for a bathtub soon, I know how much you love that." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and tried to form a 'thank you', but wasn't able to.

"Ssshhh, nothing can harm you now, Harley, I'll protect you." Arthur promised and tested the water before pulling her under the stream.

Under the warm water, she relaxed some, although not fully. Arthur gently kissed her, stroking her face with his hand. He lathered up a bathing cloth with some soap and started to wash her. He massaged her shoulders and her arms, working his way to her legs and feet. A feeling of safety overcame her, thanks to his tenderness. When he came back up and tried to wash her face, she kissed him passionately, softly crying into the kiss.

Arthur kissed her back and hummed, when he felt her hand stroking his cock. It got hard and ready for her within moments and he gently lifted one of her legs, pushing himself inside. Holding her leg in place, he started to thrust in and out, still kissing her non stop. Their make up was rinsed off their faces by the hot stream of water and the colors mixed together at their feet.

"Take care of me, Arthur, please..." Harley begged him and Arthur sped up his thrusts, grunting and groaning in need. "I'll always take care of you, Harley, whenever I can!" He assured her.

His words, the tension of what happened and the punishing rhythm of his thrusts caused her to clench around him painfully hard as her orgasm completely overtook her. She cried out as she fell into that deep abyss of pleasure and pulled Arthur down with her. For the second time that evening he shot her full with his sticky load, also crying out in pleasure. It was as if all the events took his toll on him as well.

Panting, they eyed each other in the shower, their faces dripping with make up, water and soap. Again Harley felt like she lost something of herself, but she also knew that Arthur was going to try and fill that emptiness up as much as he could.

"I love you, Harley. I love you so much." He told her, cupping her face with his hand.

See, that proved it, Harley thought.

"I love you, Arthur."


	10. Chapter 10 - Sticks and stones

"Harley! I arranged something special for you today." Arthur called out while she was freshening up in the bathroom, Saturday morning.

"Oh, what's that?" She called back, washing her face with some water. She quickly brushed her teeth and put up her hair, before joining Arthur in the living area. There was a small table with two chairs, with a breakfast set up on it.

"Oh, Arthur, that's so nice, thank you." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek before sitting down. He smiled as well and sat down with her. "Glad you like it, but this isn't what I meant." He chuckled and poured her some tea and himself some coffee. Harley added some honey to her tea and picked a croissant and some fruit to eat. Arthur had some toast with jelly instead.

"Oh? Then what do you mean?" She asked curiously. "You'll see. If you finish your breakfast." Arthur teased, sticking out his tongue at her when she huffed. A small smile appeared around her lips. He could always make her laugh.

Once breakfast was over and Harley had washed the dishes, she returned to the living area. The table and two chairs had already been picked up by his henchmen. But now they were reeling in iron racks with dark cloths over them.

"Miss Quinn, would you sit down, please?" Arthur asked, standing in the middle of the room, between the racks. He pointed at a large, comfortable chair at the side of the room.

"I eh..." Harley hesitated but then did what was asked, when Arthur winked at her. A henchman poured her some champagne and handed her the glass. "Thank you." She said softly, as she accepted the glass. When she turned back to Arthur, she thought she saw a flash of anger over his face, but it was gone before she was able to fully process it.

"Since I can't take you shopping without putting on my face, I figured I would bring the mall to you instead." He announced and snapped his fingers. The men pulled the black cloths off of the racks and revealed the clothing underneath. There was a rack with dresses, one with pants, one with blouses, skirts, shirts, underwear. Anything she could think of was suddenly in the room. It brought tears to her eyes. Never had she been able to shop without looking at the price tags and thinking it over three more times and now...all these pretty things were right under her nose for the taking. She put the glass down and flew in Arthur's arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I can't believe it! This is...this is too much, Arthur!" She murmured, softly sobbing on his shoulder. He hugged her tight and mumbled in her ear. "No worries, Harley, it's all been arranged. You can take everything if you like and it wouldn't matter. You know I take care of you."

After ten minutes of more sobbing, Arthur reassuring Harley that money wasn't an issue and more sobbing, she finally sat down again and sipped from her drink, giggling a bit.

In the end, Harely indeed took almost everything. A few things didn't fit her quite well, which she was content with since she didn't love those items as much as everything else. While she was trying everything on, a shoe-rack with different types of shoes was brought in and she sobbed again, before trying them on. The men took the empty racks out again and Arthur sat in the couch, eyeing her with a smirk. "Satisfied?" He asked her. She bit her lip and got on her knees, crawling towards him.

"Not the word that I would use." She murmured and touched his cock, rubbing it over the fabric of his pants. Arthur moaned softly and got hard under her touch. He took out his cock and stroked himself a few times. Harley stuck out her tongue and he rubbed his tip against it, moaning more as he felt the warm wetness spread. Harley could feel him leaking precum and she licked her lips when tasting it. Arthur fondled his balls while Harley took more and more of his shaft in her mouth, moaning into the sucking. She used her hand where her mouth couldn't reach and stroked him in sync with what her mouth was doing.

"God, you're so good at that." Arthur panted and Harley hummed into the sucking, sending vibrations up his shaft. "Want me to play with you too?" He asked her innocently. Harley felt her insides moisten and throb for his touch so she made a confirming sound as she kept sucking him. Gently Arthur went through her hair and pulled her off of him. He ordered her to strip for him and she did, dancing for him as she peeled her top and shorts right off. Once she was fully naked, he patted his lap, gesturing for her to sit on him. Gladly, she straddled him and lowered herself on his cock. With a smirk, Arthur took the belt out of his pants and tied her arms behind her back. "Ride me." He ordered and Harley bounced up and down on his cock, while Arthur rubbed her clit for her.

"You were a bad girl, weren't you?" He asked, glaring at her now. Harley whimpered and stopped moving. "Keep going!" Arthur growled and slapped her. She hissed in pain and bit her lip, but did as she was told. "You talked to one of my men. Even though you were told not to." He continued, still fingering her clit. "I was just thanking him." Harley muttered, but she forgot all about it when she reached the edge of her peak. Instead of letting her go over, Arthur stopped touching her clit and tickled her, ignoring her panicked cries and protests. Because she was convulsing all over, her pussy clenched around his cock painfully hard over and over and soon he threw his head back with a strangled moan, spilling himself deep inside of her. He threw her on the couch, not bothering to undo the belt or to clean her up. Instead, he stood up and watched her, while he cleaned himself.

"Arthur please..." Harley whimpered, her body sore from the treatment. She didn't even care that much that her orgasm had been ruined, she just didn't want him to be mad at her. It also hurt her that his behavior had been like Joker's just now. It was easier to get punished by Joker.

"Help me put my face on. Then I'll help you with yours. We're going out tonight." He told her shortly, after undoing the belt from her hands. She sobbed softly and cleaned herself before slipping into a robe and following him to the make up table. "I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping they could prolong the moment a little longer. "I know you are." Arthur remarked,staring at her intently. "Now help me."

As Harley put the make up on him, Arthur kept toying with her clit. Bringing her to her edge over and over and stopping right before she was able to peak. By the time he was Joker again, she was a squirming mess.

"Look at you, dollface. You must have been a bad girl." He mused, before grinning at her darkly. "Mr. J. please? Please let me come? I'm so, so sorry, but I can't take this for a whole night." She pleaded with him.

"Hm, I'm feeling good. I'll let you pick a toy and you can fuck yourself with it, while I put your make up on." He compromised with her. With a red face, Harley picked the vibrator with the extension for her clit. Joker turned it on for her and slapped her cheeks with it lightly before handing it to her, licking his lips.

"If I have to correct your make up, I'll throw you over my knee and make sure you won't walk for a week." He warned her, whispering eerily, while preparing the brush with make up.

Harley whimpered before straddling the toy, biting her lip as she felt the strong vibrations sent jolts of pleasure all through her pussy. She had to tense her body to stay perfectly still and it certainly made her peak less fulfilling, when it finally enveloped her. Joker let out a dissatisfied growl when he saw it, since he was done with her make up and she hadn't moved too much. She wanted to move, to remove the toy but he kept her shoulders in place. "No. Stay. You wanted this. Now take it." He whispered in her ear. Through the mirror, he kept looking at her until she came three more times. She sobbed heavily, running her make up some, so Joker threw her over his lap and gave a firm spanking, before fixing it for her. Before they went out, he insisted she wore a plug in her ass again.

"I want you in heat for me, dollface. Then you'll get a nice treat when we get back." He assured her and helped her in her jacket.

Harley stayed quiet but felt cheated. She did as he asked and he pushed it just so he could punish her, she thought bitterly. Quickly she added the hairpieces to her pigtails and put on her shoes. The plug was teasing her ass and she hoped the 'treat' that Joker promised her would be worth it. She knew she'd be like pudding in his hands, whatever he wanted to do with her.

After a short ride in a car, Harley, Joker and a few men in masks arrived at a club. They got out and Harley noticed that the club had a new name. She knew it from before, but apparently it had a new owner. There was a new sign above the entrance saying 'Chuckle bunnies'.

Joker smirked. "How do you like my club, dollface? Nice, right? Let's go in." He told her, baffling her completely. So he was the new owner. It made sense, somehow. He had to generate money somehow, of course, and he needed a place to do business that wasn't the warehouse. Not everybody could be trusted with that location, after all.

Once inside, Harley was obviously disgusted. She should have known. It was a strip club. The waitresses were dressed as bunnies and made up as clowns, walking around in sexy golden outfits. The girls on stage were in similar golden outfits, but a lot skimpier and also in clown make up.

"Ah, it feels close to home, only better." Joker stated with a grin and made his men laugh. Harley stared at the floor. She felt humiliated. By that remark and by the fact that he promised to take her out but took her here instead. Was she just a wet hole to him? Did she have to take this? She could just go home, to her apartment...but then he might throw her over his knee in front of everybody. She wouldn't put it passed him.

They were led to the VIP area and the waitress brought them drinks, which they divided among themselves. Harley sighed and downed her drink in one go, deciding that she was just going to make the best of it. After all, the girls were definitely beautiful and she could enjoy them just like he could.

"Harley, darling, why don't you get us both some more drinks?" Joker asked her, emptying his glass. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she saw the dark look he shot her. Quickly she got up and went to the bar, ordering two glasses of champagne. The bartender knew who she was with and made sure she was helped within seconds, even adding two raspberries to the champagne to make it an extra special treat. That would make mr. J. happy, she thought. She turned around and walked back to their area, but her face fell when she got back there. There were to strippers on each side of Joker, feeding him grapes and fondling him all over. And he seemed to love all the attention. When he saw Harley, he grinned. This was meant to be like this, Harley realized. That's why he sent her away. So she could come back to this display. Punishment, for talking to his men earlier today.

Swallowing hard, Harley put down his glass in front of him and she drank hers in one go, savoring the flavor of the raspberry in her mouth. Then she stood up, turned on her heels and announced she was going to the bathroom. She stomped off, ignoring the cackles that Joker let out. That jerk. That fucking jerk. He could have just punished her. But this? It was infuriating.

"Dr. Quinzell?" She suddenly heard at her left. She stopped in her tracks but then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be known, so she started to walk again. "Wait. Dr. Quinzell?" She heard again and felt a woman grab her arm. When she turned around, she stared into Pamela's face. "Harleen? Right? From Arkham?" She asked, curiously. Harley couldn't deny it. "Eh...dr. Isley...what on earth are you doing here?" She mumbled shyly. How could she have seen her? Behind all this make up and decoration?

"You can call me Pamela, Harleen." The other said with a chuckle. "And I could ask you the same thing. You're...with him, aren't you?" She asked and gestured in the direction of Joker. Harley felt panicked. If Pamela told a soul at Arkham, it was all over. Arthur and she would both go to jail. They'd end up in Arkham as patients!

"Y-Yeah, but they can't know at work, Pamela, please!" She pleaded with the woman. Pamela sighed and asked her to wait. She quickly finished her conversation with the man d she had been talking with. He gave her an envelop and she gave him some cash in return.

"You were doing something illegal as well." Harley remarked when she returned to her. Pamela chuckled a bit. "I guess I was. So don't worry, I won't rat you out to anyone at work. If you'll do the same for me, keep quiet?"

Harley nodded, of course she wouldn't tell anyone. It was a relief to make a friend that knew her secret. On top of that, she was very curious to see what Pamela herself was up to.

"Thanks. I'd like it if you would come by my lab this week, so I can let you know what I'm working on? And what this was about." Pamela invited her and nodded at the envelop.

"Sure thing, I'll come by, if I have time! I'll make time!" Harley promised her eagerly. "How did you know it was me, Pamela?" She then asked, since she had to know.

"I saw you, silly." Pamela said with a shrug and a chuckle. Harley shyly bit her lip.

When she returned to the VIP area, she picked one of the girls and started to dance with her, Joker and his men clapping and making wolf sounds at them.

Harley didn't care. There was one thought racing through her mind and one alone;

'She saw me.'


	11. Chapter 11- The doctor will see you now

"You loved it, didn't you?" Joker asked, as they were being driven back to the warehouse. Harley was starting out the window, thinking of Pamela. But she looked at him when he said that, frowning.

"Loved what? The club?"

"You know what I mean."

She really didn't. She wasn't exactly present in the moment, to be completely honest. She was still giddy over the fact hat Pamela had recognized her. Was she in love? The thought distracted her and Joker got impatient and annoyed with her lack of response.

"Those men looking at you while dancing! Howling at you, like you were a piece of meat!" He growled at her, lighting a cigarette and taking a few quick drags. Harley coughed as the smoke filled up the back of the car. God, how she resented this smell.

"You liked it too, you were doing it with them." She protested, rolling her eyes. What did he want from her? He brought her there to make her jealous and she didn't even get mad at him. She merely participated.

With a low growl, his hand shot forward and grabbed her hair, pulling it down so she was forced to look up at him. "Don't test me, little girl. That will only result in you begging me for mercy. You belong to me. I am allowed to see you as a piece of meat, they are not." To emphasize his words, he took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in her face. Harley tried to pull away but he kept her firmly in place by her hair. She coughed and blinked rapidly, the smoke causing her eyes to tear up.

"I wouldn't expect someone acting so cocky and sure of himself to be this insecure." She murmured, narrowing her eyes at him.

His jaw dropped and he closed it again, causing Harley to let out an amused little chuckle. She knew she struck a nerve there. But hey, she was almost a psychiatrist, after all. It was her job to pinpoint someone's weakness.

"I am going to make you beg and beg and beg...and still show you no mercy." He finally told her, letting go of her hair. Harley just rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. "Sure you are." She just said, sounding a little bored.

Joker sat in awe for a few moments, but then the look in his eyes darkened and he pulled on Harley's legs, making her fall back in the car seat. With a pocket knife, he cut up the leather of her pants, exposing her red panties to him. She tried to push him off, whining, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she stopped and swallowed hard. Joker took off his tie and tied it around her hands, throwing them over her head and ordering her to keep them there. He pulled her panties up and put the knife under the thin fabric. Harley felt the cold steel against her lower lips and her clit throbbed with need.

"Did you want to test me? Hm?" Joker asked, very lightly moving the knife so she could feel the sharp edges against her skin. "Answer me."

"No.." Harley whimpered, biting her lip.

"No what?!" Joker growled, slapping her across her face.

"No, mr. J.!" Harley cried out, doing her best to keep her hips from rolling, so she'd get more friction from the blade. She hated the fact that this was turning her on to the fullest. She could feel herself get wet and on the verge of begging him to eat her out.

"This turns you on, doesn't it? You love it, being under my mercy like this. If you admit it, I'll make you feel good, dollface." Joker murmured, again slightly moving the blade around. Now it was Harley's turn for her jaw to drop and she gasped for air.

"Y-Yes...yes please.." She begged him, her voice small and soft.

Joker pulled the knife back, so her panties were cut up. He leaned down and tore them away, lashing at her clit with his tongue over and over. Harley moaned out loud, rolling her hips against him, totally lost in the pleasure of the moment. It was different than when Arthur did this to her. Arthur was sweet, determined and precise. Joker was sloppy, demanding and rough. Harley had no idea what she loved more. All she knew was the pleasure being forced on her, over and over and soon, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she crashed into a mind-blowing orgasm.

Joker pulled back and grinned at her, proud of the mess that he made of them. His make up was smeared all over his face, the red and the white mixed with her juices. The same was true of her pussy, which was smeared with make up as well. The car stopped and the driver announced that they arrived. Harley let out a groan of shame, she completely forgot about the driver.

"Let's go, dollface. We're not done." Joker said, smug. He quickly undid her hands and slid out of his jacket. He used the sleeves to tie it around her waste, making sure the fabric was covering her front and back. Harley just nodded and followed him inside.

Once they arrived upstairs, he kissed her fiercely, claiming her mouth with his own. He dragged her to the playroom and stripped her off all the fabric that she was wearing. He pushed her on her knees and shackled her wrists to the wall. Then he chose a large dildo from the chest of toys, that had a suction part on one end, securing it to the wall behind her.

"Torture yourself on that, lemme watch." He ordered her.

Harley whimpered as she lined herself up with the toy and allowed it to enter her from behind. She was wet enough to do this, but the toy was rather sizable and she gasped for air as she started to move on it. Joker stood up front of her and took out his cock, stroking himself as she watched her.

"This is where you should be, isn't it? Secured and your pussy filled up for my pleasure." He roared, stroking himself harder and faster.

"Yes, yes..." Harley moaned and moved faster on the toy. The dirty talk was only making her wetter. "Who do you belong to?" Joker demanded to know. "To you, mr. J.!" Harley cried out as a peak overtook her. She hadn't even felt it coming. With a satisfied chuckle, Joker started to spray his cum over her face and breasts. "Good girl!"

Afterwards, he disappeared and took off his make up, leaving her tied to that wall all covered in his essence. When he came back as Arthur, he sat across from her in chair, lighting a cigarette.

"You danced for other men, Harley?" He asked, obviously hurt. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, Arthur." Harley whispered, feeling guilty and exhausted. "You deserve to be punished." He murmured, inspecting the burning part of his cigarette. Harley whimpered and pulled on her chains, afraid that he was going to burn her with it.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He finally said and unchained her, carrying her to the bathroom. After showering with her, he brought her to bed. He slid into the bed, behind her and moved her on her side. Carefully, he slid his cock into her, making her writhe next to him. "Arthur please..." She whispered but he wrapped her arms around her, as if they were merely spooning. "Hush. Go to sleep. This will be your punishment. You'll take my cock, all night, without knowing any relief. We'll see in the morning if you deserve to peak." He murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek, before laying down to go to sleep.

By the time morning arrived, Harley was a squirming mess. She hadn't slept for more than two hours and she desperately needed to orgasm. She reached for the night stand and pulled a pair of handcuffs from it. Then she quietly moved so she could reach Arthur's hands. Swiftly, she chained his wrists to the bed and pushed him on his back. Now she was sitting on top of him and she started to roll her hips, causing him to get an erection again. He woke up and was shocked to find himself chained to the bed, underneath Harley.

"Harley...what are you doing?" He asked, still half asleep. "Ssssh, just lemme do this." She mumbled and started to ride him. Arthur moaned when he felt her wetness surround his cock and got rock-hard from the feeling. "You're so naughty, Harley..." He whispered, chuckling shyly. Harley just whined and picked up her pace. With one hand, she reached down to rub her own clit while she fucked him. In this moment, there were no rules, there were no punishments or rewards, there was only pleasure. If only she saw the deranged look that Arthur had, while staring up at her. She would have known that she was going to pay for this, sometime in the future.

Monday morning, Harley found herself paying extra attention to her looks, even curling her hair with the curling iron before she went to work. She wore her hair up, but there were always a few locks that she couldn't secure and those looked a lot cuter when they were curled, Harley thought. She wore a black pencil skirt with a red blouse and her black pumps underneath. After applying some make up, she ran out the door without waking anyone. Arthur and his men were still all asleep, they worked until deep in the night, after all.

Hoping to see Pamela in the break room, Harley rushed there to get some coffee. Sadly, she didn't show herself, so Harley had to finish a few tasks at work before she was able to excuse herself and visit the new wing of the asylum. John said to check it out, right? So she wasn't doing anything wrong, she thought. Despite these thoughts, Harley felt guilty towards Arthur. If he knew what she was doing here and why...

Those thoughts were put to rest when she saw Pamela at her blackboard, inspecting what she wrote there earlier.

"H-Hi! Hard at work?" Harley asked her softly. Pamela turned around and smiled wide. "Harleen, so nice to see you. Did you have a nice weekend?" She asked and put away her clipboard. It was so strange to hear that name, especially hearing it from her. As if she was a different person to Pamela.

"Y-Yes, I did. How was yours? Were you able to study that thing that you..." She started to ask but Pamela put her finger to her mouth, to indicate that Harley shouldn't mention it. They were alone, what did it matter. But Pamela pointed up and then Harley noticed the camera filming them. She nodded and winked at the other.

"Mine was well too, thanks. Visited my family and did some work in my garden." Pamela then answered her and walked to a small table near her blackboard. "Some water?" She asked and poured them both a glass. Harley nodded and accepted it. Without thinking about it, she sat down on a chair nearby, but shot back up with a hiss of pain.

"What's the matter?" Pamela asked, worried. Harley avoided her gaze. "Nothing, nothing, so what are you working on? Can you really make plants into medicine?" She asked, sipping from her water and nodding at the blackboard.

Luckily this distracted Pamela and she started to explain her research to Harley, excited over the fact that she showed an interest to it. Harley was relieved. Now she didn't have to tell her about the spanking that she received from Arthur, once she removed the handcuffs from his wrists. It made it hard to sit now. But she had it coming, she realized that. Still, it made the memory of the weekend rather bitter.

After visiting Pamela, Harley felt more giddy than ever and she doubting the whole relationship she had with Arthur. There was so much pain and suffering and rules. After seeing Pamela, she felt light and happy, excited about the day. She had to break it off with Arthur, this wasn't fair to either of them.

Just when she had made this choice, while grabbing her coat and bag, a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned around with a gasp, staring into the face of an unknown man.

"Arthur is inviting you to a candle light dinner, just the two of you, out on the town." He said warmly, giving her a card with the address scribbled on it, with a red rose attached.

"How sweet..." Harley mumbled, smelling the rose.


	12. Chapter 12 - Date Night

Harley went to the warehouse, so she could change her clothes and freshen up a bit. She wondered how they were going to do this. He was a wanted man still, after all. Part of her didn't want to worry over it, but it kept nagging in the back of her head. Once at the warehouse, she changed into a black dress, that hugged her curves nicely. It went passed her knees, but still made her look very sexy. Since it left her shoulders bare, she wore a small red jacket over it, with long sleeves. She swapped her pumps for a more elegant high heel and put on her clown make up. She didn't want to be recognized, even though Arthur would find a way to keep the police from them. Then she let her hair down and put it in pigtails, before adding the hairpieces. After changing her purse she went on her way to the address that was scribbled on the card she received.

Upon arrival she noticed that it was a very classy restaurant. The kind that you had to make reservations 3 months prior to your dinner date. She wondered how Arthur managed to get a table at such short notice. Next to the entrance, there were a few men in clown masks hanging around. When they noticed Harley they walked up to her and guided her inside, not allowing any of the staff members to come close to her.

In the middle of the restaurant, again surrounded by men in clown masks, Arthur was seated. He wore a nice black and white suit and his green hair was slicked back, making him look even more handsome. He stood up and kissed her hand, before kissing her cheek. "So good to see you, you look beautiful." He murmured in her ear. "I might have to take you right here in the restaurant."

Harley bit her lip, the whispers sent jolts of want all through her body. "How did you do this? I thought that…Isn't the police looking for you?" She stammered, as they sat down together. Arthur chuckled some. "They are. But going out with such a pretty lady is worth the risk. My men will keep us safe."

When Harley looked around, she noticed that there were a lot more of his men around than she initially thought. Some were seated around them, some were hanging around the kitchen and the bathroom. The staff would have no chance of calling the police without them knowing it, probably. She was flattered. He did all of this, just so they could have a night out. How could she ever have considered leaving him?

"Thank you." She whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes. Again Arthur gathered her hand in his own and kissed it. "Harley, don't cry, I hate to see you sad." He said softly, tilting his head. "Oh, I'm not sad, Arthur, I'm just…thankful." She said softly and rested her head against his hand, loving the warm feeling of his skin. "You look so good!" She then said happily, eyeing the suit he was wearing. A small blush appeared on his cheeks and he chuckled some. "Oh, thank you, I had help picking it out. You look lovely as well."

The waiter came to hand the menus to them and ask them what they wanted to drink. Harley couldn't help but notice how his hands were shaking. Had he been threatened? If she was completely honest with herself, she really didn't care. It was their time now and all of Gotham had to suffer for it, if that's what it took.

Arthur started to stammer a bit, when he saw all the difficult names and the French wine. Harley didn't know what all of it was either, so she put on her bravest smile and looked at the waiter. "What do you recommend?"

"Oh, well, we do have a chef's special tonight, it's all of are most popular dishes combined with the most suitable wine." He answered her, pointing at a smaller menu in the corner. Harley studied it for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, looks good, we'll take that, thank you. And maybe some Champagne to start?" She asked, looking at Arthur for approval. He nodded, seeming a little taken back by her performance. "Yes, Champagne it is, thank you." She told the waiter and handed the menus back to him. Once he left, she squeezed Arthur's hand. "You ok?"

"I should take care of you, not the other way around." He said softly, frowning at her. "No, Arthur, let me take care of you every once in a while, you deserve that too." Harley told him, pressing a kiss on his hand as well. Arthur swallowed hard, he seemed touched by these words. "Nobody ever took care of me." He murmured and it broke Harley's heart into a million pieces. "I'll take care of you. Take care of us." She assured him.

"Thanks, Harley."

Their Champagne was brought and they toasted to tonight, staring at each other lovingly. Suddenly their little daydream was disturbed by a child yelling at them.

"It's because of you! It's because of you that my parents are dead!" The child yelled, pointing at Arthur. An older gentleman tried to calm him down, but he kept pulling himself loose.

Arthur smirked. He recognized the boy.

"Bruce. I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry." The grin that he presented showed the opposite. Harley was a bit shocked. Did Arthur kill Thomas Wayne? But then she remembered hearing about it on the news. Some mugger killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, while trying to rob them.

"He had nothing to do with it. Please leave us alone." She told the boy and the elder man scoffed at her. "This little boy just lost his parents because of this jerk! It was because of him that the city rioted!" Arthur recognized him. It was Alfred, the butler. Who had sent him away when he came looking for Thomas Wayne, at the manor.

Now it was Harley's turn to scoff at him, she rolled her eyes as well. "Oh please, the city had gone to shit long before that and Thomas Wayne had a huge part in that. That rich asshole should have done more, like maybe share his money instead of running for office. That would have only made him richer! He didn't give a crap about people like us!"

Bruce let out a shriek of frustration and anger and tried to attack Arthur. But Arthur just grabbed his head and kept him in place, the little boy trying to push his hand away to no avail.

"Just leave. Before you make a fool of yourselves." Arthur told them both, with a condescending wink and pushed Bruce away from him. It were the exact words that Alfred had used against him when he came to the manor. Alfred quickly took Bruce by his arm and dragged him off.

"I'll have my revenge on you, Arthur! You just wait!" Bruce yelled while being taken out of the restaurant. Arthur just nodded at him. "Looking forward to it, little man. Looking forward to it."

As they followed Bruce outside with their eyes, Harley and Arthur noticed all the reporters taking their pictures. He grinned. "I'm finally a celebrity!" He said happily, smiling at Harley.

"You're always a big deal to me." Harley answered sweetly, making him blush some more.

The waiter brought their first course and they started to eat, enjoying the food to the fullest. Both of them hadn't known many riches in their lives, so this was a huge treat for the both of them. When the main course was cleared off the table, Harley's face fell.

"What's the matter, Quinnie?" Arthur asked worried. Harley chuckled some at the nickname. "Are you not having fun?"

"Oh, of course I am, I'm loving it and I'm so happy that you went through all this trouble. But…I wish we could both go out without make up. You're protected. But if I'm seen here tonight, I can't go back to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to work, my dear. I can take care of us." Arthur pointed out.

"I love my work. I don't want to give it up. And what if you get sick of me? I'll be left without a finished education and no job." Harley carefully told him. Arthur nodded. He gestured for one of his men to come to the table.

"I want the restaurant empty. Make sure a few of our men take over the kitchen duties and make them take turns, so you can all have something to eat as well." He told them softly. The man nodded. "Thanks, sir, we appreciate it."

"Wha…what's going on?" Harley asked. Did she hear correctly? Was he going to shut down the restaurant so she could take off her make up?

Before he answered, he got up. "Be right back, my dear, I have to get something, stay here." He told her and Harley nodded, biting her lip. What was he planning?

The men worked efficiently, they handed out cash to the waiting staff and asked everyone to leave. She knew it was dirty money, stolen and earned from shady deals, but Harley was still touched. Arthur worked a manual job, he knew it was difficult enough for the working people to get by. So he wanted to make sure the waiting staff wouldn't be hurt by this. Same didn't go for the people having dinner there, they were told to leave, not asked. The men made sure that they paid for their entire meal, with tip, before they were allowed to leave.

The men drew the curtains and if Harley heard correctly, beat up a few paparazzi outside. She couldn't feel bad over it. They chose this profession, after all.

Once the entire restaurant had been cleared and Arthur's men took over the duties, Arthur came back with a bowl of warm water and soap. He wetted a napkin and added some soap to it. Then he sat next to her and started to wash her face, as gentle as he could.

"There, now we can both enjoy this night without our disguises." He said gently, chuckling shyly when he saw Harley tear up. When she was completely clean, Arthur said across from her again, smiling sweetly at her. One of his men came to bring them their dessert, a chocolate souffle.

Just when Harley took her first bite, moaning in delight at the sweet taste of the pastry, Arthur put a little black box on the table.

"Harley, will you open my gift please?" He asked her, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Y-Yes, of course!" She squeaked, taking the little velvet box and opening it up. There was a silver ring inside with one red stone and two black stones at the side. Harley gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Will you marry me, Harley Quinn?" Arthur asked, tearing up. "I wanted to buy you gold at first, but I noticed that all of your jewelry so I'd thought that you would prefer silver." He babbled, to fill the silence.

She felt her heart in her throat. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Would he expect her to stop working, if she agreed? She'd never see Ivy again, if that were the case. Harley realized that there was a silence in the air and that Arthur was desperate for an answer.

"I do! Oh thank you, Arthur, I do!" She called out and started to cry. Arthur took her in his arms and cried as well, showering her with little kisses.

"I do prefer silver, I love this ring, thank you so much." She assured him, once she calmed down some. Arthur didn't answer, he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Harley eyed him, unsure, wondering why he wasn't speaking anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks as well, so maybe he was just choked up. But then Harley saw it. That same look that he had when she was riding him, while he was cuffed to the bed. The look that told her that she'd be sorry for something later on, when he was ready for revenge.

He had seen her hesitation.


	13. Chapter 13 - Slow poison

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harley?"

"Permission to speak?"

"Yes, Harley."

After the proposal, Arthur had taken Harley home and had punished her for hesitating to say yes to him. He had alternated between keeping her on the edge of her orgasm and spanking her. When she was completely and utterly helpless, begging for him to let her peak and stop spanking her, he finally stopped and started to force orgasm on her. Again he kept doing it until she was completely desperate for him to stop. Now, she was to call him 'sir' and ask permission for every move, until she learned her lesson. Harley never thought she'd feel this way, but she actually preferred dealing with Joker now.

"I-I'd like to invite Pamela. From work. She's been so great and she's into some shady business herself, so she wouldn't be a threat to your business." Harley was curious about what business exactly and she knew that Pamela wouldn't be able to tell her at work.

"You may invite her over for dinner. Two nights from now. Do I need to worry over her?" Arthur asked, smoking his cigarette. They just had dinner and he loved smoking afterwards. Harley hated it, but said nothing.

"Worry? No, I just said that..."

"Worry that she'll whisk you away. You said you were into girls as well." Arthur looked at her darkly, narrowing his eyes at her. Harley felt her folds moistening. Even though this behavior was hurtful, she still was turned on by his possessive and dominant side. By the smug look on his face, Harley could tell that he knew. He always knew.

"No, she's just a friend. And if you noticed, she's my only friend. I'm alone in this godforsaken town, Arthur. And I can't take it anymore. Sir." Harley rambled, adding 'sir' at the end in a more submissive tone.

"You're alone? I'm nothing to you? Is that it?" He asked her, glaring. He put out his cigarette and lighted another one.

"You're not nothing. I love you. I agreed to marry you! But I need a girl to talk to. About girl things. Yo want me to talk to you about tampons?" Harley asked, crossing her arms over her chest. When she saw Arthur's disgusted look, she scoffed. "Right, that's what I thought. I just want a friend. She's nice."

"Suck me off. Then you have permission to invite her." Arthur answered, smirking at her.

Harley didn't hesitate but got on her knees and crawled over to him. She took his heated flesh out of his pants and took it in her mouth. He was hard for her already and she reveled in this thought.

With a moan of pleasure, Arthur let his head fall back. "God you're so good at this..." He whispered breathlessly.

Harley moaned into the sucking, sending vibrations up his shaft. She used her hand, to stroke him where her mouth couldn't reach. She felt her insides throb for him, but she knew better than to ask for pleasure for herself. Arthur made it clear that he'd probably not touch her again until the wedding night.

With his hand, Arthur grabbed a fistful of her hair, keeping her head in place. She knew that he was close to coming in her mouth. She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. She loved it when she could make him squirm in pleasure.

Suddenly his other hand shot forward, the hand that was still holding the almost burned out cigarette. As he kept her head in place, he put out the cigarette behind her ear, making her cry out in pain. This sent him over his edge and he squirted his load in her throat with loud moans. Once he had enough, he pushed her off of him, smirking as he watched her cry and the cum dribble out of her mouth.

He cleaned himself up and tucked himself away. When Harley didn't stop crying, he pulled her up and pulled her pants down. Without warning, he swiftly entered her with two fingers, pressing his thumb on her clit. Her jaw dropped and she whimpered.

"Feel this? How wet you are? How ready for my cock? Don't pretend like you don't love this, Harls, you do. But I'll be merciful. Consider your punishment lifted, hmm?" He told her firmly, shaking his fingers one more time before pulling them out. Smugly, he sucked on them and winked before walking out of the kitchen, leaving her there.

Sniffling in shame, she quickly readjusted her clothing. Once she cleared the table and did the dishes, she went to the bedroom to read. After a little while, Joker entered the bedroom and grinned at her.

"Daddy has to work, dollface. But he can make you feel good before he goes..." He said in a suggestive manner, before showing her the pink vibrator he was holding. This wasn't intended to pleasure her, she knew that much. This was to show her how right Arthur had been, about her loving the treatment he gave her. "Yes, daddy, please." She whispered anyway. She might as well enjoy the offer, who knew when she'd be allowed pleasure again.

Soon she was squirming for him, the vibrator firmly planted between her folds, begging him to let her peak.

Later that week, Pamela joined Harley and Arthur for dinner, after work. The girls were happily chatting as they entered the building.

Harley was elated that she was able to share all this with her friend, without having to worry that the police would be involved. Although Arthur's reach over the town became bigger and bigger so the threat of the police was becoming smaller.

When she and Pamela entered the living area of the warehouse, Harley noticed how nice it looked. Almost as if Arthur had spent the day cleaning. There was a jazz-record playing and the area was filled with wonderful smells, coming from the kitchen. Harley was touched. Look at all this trouble he went through for them!

He walked into the living room, wearing an apron and a smile. "Hey, I thought I heard you two come in. Sit down. Hi, I'm Arthur." He said in a charming manner, extending his hand to Pamela. She shook it but seemed less impressed than Harley. "Hello Arthur. I'm Pamela. Nice to meet you."

Harley felt the tension and started to overcompensate. "Anyone want a drink? I can get us some drinks." She rambled nervously, picking up the tray they used to serve drinks on. Without awaiting their answers, she rushed to the kitchen and poured some glasses. When she came back, the tray was filled with different kinds of drinks. "I panicked..." She explained herself, when Arthur and Pamela gave her a strange look. The both of them chuckled and the tension was diffused. A little.

Dinner was both nice and awkward. Arthur had really pulled out all of his tricks and prepared them a wonderful meal. Vegetarian even, since Harley told him that Pamela didn't eat meat. But the conversation was forced and strange. They talked about Pamela's research, the fact that Harley was almost a full doctor and that it was cold for this time of year. They avoided what business Arthur was in exactly, but it was definitely the elephant in the room. Once they finally finished dessert, Arthur stood up and excused himself.

"Ladies, I need to get some work done, but this has been a pleasure. Pamela, thank you for coming. Harley, maybe you'd like to check out the back room, we hadn't decorated yet? I think you'll like it. Maybe you'd like to show Pamela?" He kissed Harley on her cheek and she mumbled some sort of agreement. She knew what he was trying to say. They had to get out of the kitchen, before he started to work.

Hoping Pamela hadn't caught that as well, Harley put on her best smile. "Wanna go check out it together?" She asked her friend happily. "So he has the whole area to himself?" Pamela quipped back, once Arthur left the kitchen. She wasn't crazy, she knew what he tried to say.

"Oh please, come look at it with me, I'd love to share this with you." Harley asked her, with a pout. Pamela sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, as if I could say no to you." This made Harley blush a little, what did Pamela mean by that?

Thinking this over, she led her to the backroom and gasped when she saw what Arthur did with it. He built her a gym! The other day, she told him that she used to be a gymnast but she had broken her leg and had to give it up. Now she'd be able to pick it up again, without having to uphold those impossible standards those schools laid on their students.

"A gym...why did he do that?" Pamela asked, not understanding why Harley seemed so happy with it. If her partner would do this for her, she'd wonder if they were trying to tell her to stay in shape more and probably be offended.

Quickly Harley filled her in and clapped her hands happily. "This is great! I can put all my energy in this, without having to worry over being seen or not being able to keep up with others!" She said with a smile and Pamela gave her a small smile back.

"I'm glad he made you happy." She told her. But Harley could hear the hesitation. "What's the matter? You've been so cold ever since you met Arthur."

Pamela groaned in frustration and sat down on a nearby table. Harley joined her.

"I was hoping my natural charm would hide that." She said sarcastically at first, but then turned more serious, when she saw that Harley got annoyed with her. "Fine, fine. He's not right for you, Harleen. This? Tonight? I've never seen a person more fake. Sure, he tidied the place up and cooked for us...but isn't that the bare minimum? You work all day!"

"But look at what he built for me! He remembers little things I tell him and then surprises me with them afterwards. I love that. He's so kind and misunderstood...You'd know that if you would know him like I do." Harley protested, frowning at Pamela.

The other woman frowned back and reached out to Harley's face, tucking some hair behind her ear. As she did, her fingertips grazed the burn mark that Arthur left there with his cigarette.

"Did you tell him that you like being burned?" She asked her carefully. Harley started to cry. She hoped that Pamela wouldn't see it, but of course she did. She saw her, always.

"No. I was being punished." Harley whispered, between sobs. Pamela pulled her into a hug. "He shouldn't punish you like that, Harleen. That's not healthy. You know that, right? Unless it's your thing and you discussed in advance?" She asked, pulling back from the hug to look at Harley. She shook her head. "No, we didn't." Pamela hugged her again. "Then this is abuse. He's abusing you."

"No! That's not true, he loves me!" Harley said in a raised voice, standing up from the hug. "Don't say that, he's not abusive!"

Pamela didn't answer, but grabbed Harley's wrist. She turned it so that the scar of her previous burn mark was facing upwards.

"Harleen..." Pamela started, but Harley interjected.

"It's Harley! Harley Quinn! That's what he called me and you should listen to it!" She ranted, even though she didn't mean it. She loved the fact that Pamela called her 'Harleen'. It was the last bit of herself that she could cling to, even though she didn't like to admit it.

"Harleen..." Pamela repeated calmly, not impressed by Harley's tantrum. "Arthur is abusive towards you and I am not going to stand idly by and take it. When I see it, I will call it out. Call him out. It's up to you if you are going to stay or not. But if you want out, I'll help you. Okay?"

"Why do you care if I'm being abused or not?" Harley asked her stubbornly, crossing her arms over chest like a spoiled little girl.

"Oh you have to ask? I'm crazy about you, Harleen! And even if I wasn't, I can't just allow my friend to be treated like this! You're a human being! You deserve to be happy!" Pamela told her, taking off her glasses in a frustrated manner. She couldn't believe Harleen didn't understand this.

Harley was touched. She stared at her friend in disbelief. Even though it sounded so simple, she never thought of herself as deserving to be happy. On top of that, Pamela felt the same way about her as she did about Pamela. Without wasting another second, she crashed her lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. Pamela eagerly returned the kiss, feeling relieved that she finally informed Harleen on her feelings.

Neither of them saw the security camera, in the corner across from them, hidden from plain sight. Which meant that neither of them was aware that Arthur was watching, from the other room.


	14. Chapter 14- Choices

"General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Arthur came into the bedroom and noticed how Harley was watching a sci-fi movie, in bed. "What's this?" He asked, nodding at the TV.

"Star Wars, I think? Not sure." She answered with a shrug. "Doesn't look like it's gonna be successful. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, I did. Found out some interesting things, to use later. How was your time with Pamela?" He asked casually, though there was annoyance in his voice.

"Good, good." Harley answered absentmindedly. She couldn't focus, her head was running wild about the kiss they shared.

Arthur peeled off his clothes and crawled over her. He stopped halfway and tugged on her shorts. "Lose these." He instructed her. Harley quickly did as she was told and Arthur pulled her legs apart, burying his head between her thighs.

When Harley felt the tips of his tongue tickle her folds, she moaned softly. He deepened it and found the bundle of nerves hidden there, playing with it, licking and sucking it with vigor. Harleys jaw dropped and she moaned louder, reveling in the pleasure Arthur was giving her. She went through his hair with her hand and he let out a moan as well, loving this feeling.

With a free hand, Arthur reached down and took out his hardened cock, starting to stroke himself as he pleasured Harley. "You love me, right?" He asked, panting.

Harley was caught up in a world of pleasure and started to babble. "Yes, yes, I love you so much, so much!" She cried out, feeling her peak draw closer and closer. She could feel her body shake and her folds almost tremble, the skillful way Arthur was alternating between teasing and pleasuring her.

"You wouldn't cross me, would you, Harley?" Arthur asked, still stroking himself. But now he stopped licking and just stared at her. Harley felt desperate. She needed her peak and didn't want to entertain the possibility that he knew about her and Pamela.

"No, never, never, please let me come!" Harley cried out, clutching at the sheets with her hands, almost ripping the sheets in frustration.

Arthur licked over her pussy once, slow and determined. Harley groaned, deeply frustrated and aroused.

"Would you ever lie to me?" He asked, repeating what he just did. Again Harley let out a frustrated sound.

"Never!" She panted.

"No, you wouldn't be so stupid, you'd know I'd have to kill you!" He said with a big smile, almost seeming deranged. Then he attacked her clit with his tongue, lashing at it over and over, while he stroked himself hard and fast.

Harley wanted to object, wanted to tell him that they should talk this over since that wasn't a normal thing to say. But she couldn't. The pleasure he was forcing on her now was taking over her entire mind, leaving little room for anything else. Soon her body spasmed as she crashed into an orgasm, crying out in pleasure.

While still rubbing her clit, Arthur sat up and sprayed his cum all over her body, grunting and groaning through his own peak as well. He leaned forward and licked his cum off her stomach, then kissed her fiercely, forcing his tongue into her mouth so she had to taste his essence. Harley let him and basked in the dirtiness of his actions.

Despite how disturbed this was, she couldn't deny loving it, craving it. She wondered if Pamela could ever give this to her. Did she make a mistake? Did she belong with Arthur instead? She didn't know.

Arthur continued to lick off his cum and kiss her after, until she was completely clean again. Then Harley cleaned his cock with her tongue, which caused them both to get so aroused that they started everything again from the start. By the time they finally went to sleep, she was far too tired to think things over.

The next day at work, Harley started her day by writing a report about yesterday's session. It had been quite difficult, a woman that had the urge to set everything on fire. She burned down her own apartment and several others, killing two entire families in the process. She didn't seem to grasp the severity of what she did and kept asking why she was here. It was heartbreaking, really.

Sipping from her coffee, Harley wrote down the last bits and wiped away a tear, not even realizing that she was crying over this case. Her mother had always said that she was too sensitive, but Harley never wanted to listen. She started this job to better understand her own broken family, but she wasn't getting closer to that problem.

Suddenly the door to the office swung open and a whole group of coworkers entered, singing 'happy birthday', holding a birthday cake. Harley bit her lip, touched by this. Even Vicky was there, she noticed. John helped to put the birthday cake on the table and extended his hand to her. Harley quickly stood up and accepted it, with a shy smile.

"Harleen, happy birthday! With many good years to come, we hope!" He said warmly and Harley chuckled some.

"Thanks, John. Thanks everyone, this is great."

Vicky started to cut the cake into pieces for everyone, after wishing her a happy birthday as well. The other coworkers took turns shaking her hand and Harley felt overwhelmed with all the love. When Pamela approached her, her heart skipped a beat. But there was guilt as well. Could she choose between her and Arthur? Would it be safe? At least Pamela wouldn't kill her if she chose Arthur. It wasn't so sure if the opposite was true...

"Happy birthday, Harleen." Pamela interrupted her thoughts in a warm tone. When she kissed Harleys cheeks, the girl practically melted. It was so soft, so tender.

"And I have another announcement!" John said happily, once everyone was enjoying a piece of cake. He waited with glee in his eyes, until everyone stopped talking.

"Our very own Harleen Quinzell is an official doctor! Your thesis has been approved, Harleen! You've graduated!" The other coworkers started to clap for her as Harley got teary-eyed. She did it. She was officially a doctor now. It felt good, but also empty, since all the other aspects on her life were so unstable at the moment.

"Thank you all, I'm so honored." She managed to say before hiding her face in her hands and crying softly. Mistaking the action for tears of joy, the others started to slap her on the back with an awkward chuckle.

Everyone returned to work shortly after, they were a busy institution after all and people didn't stop being crazy just for a party. Pamela stayed in the office. "Come with me." She told Harley and she followed her, to her own wing, where they could talk more privately.

"Did you talk to Arthur? Does he know?" Pamela straight up asked her, once she closed the door behind them.

"I-I.." Harley murmured and Pamela sighed. "That's a no then. So you're not leaving him?"

"This isn't easy, you know? Last night he said that he would kill me if I ever double-crossed him!" Harley said in a desperate tone, sitting on Pamela's desk and hiding her face in her hands again.

Pamela frowned. She didn't want Harleen in danger. "Do you think he's serious?"

"I can never really tell." Harley answered honestly. It was hard to determine when Arthur was messing around, or when he was serious. Part of her even suspected him to know about the kiss, for a while. But there was no way that he could know. Was there?

"Anyway, I think it's best we..." She started to say but Pamela quickly kissed her. Soft, tender, slow. Harleen melted into the kiss and sighed happily. Pamela pulled back and frowned.

"Come over tonight? Make up some excuse and come over? I-I...I need you, at least once. I can make you feel a lot better than he can." She practically begged her. Harleen hesitated for a few moments, but then nodded.

"I'll be there."

The day was long and boring, but finally it was time to go home. Home. What a weird concept. What did home even mean? It wasn't the place that she felt safe. But it was the place that held her heart. Or was that Pamela's home? She'd find out soon enough, Harleen thought.

She walked into the living area above the warehouse and smiled, thinking of going to Pamela's house. Before the day was over, she had written it on a little card for her. Now she just had to tell Arthur and go.

"Arthur? Where are you?" She called out, when she didn't see him.

"Here." He called back, from the bedroom.

Harleen went in there and swallowed hard, when she saw him put on his make up.

"Business?" She asked and he nodded, making eye contact with her through the mirror.

"I graduated today. I'm an official doctor now." She said carefully, cracking a small smile. She felt tension in the room for some reason and felt like good news might defuse that.

"A wonderful new addition to Arkham's money machine!" Arthur replied, in a sarcastic manner, giving her a wide fake smile before continuing his work.

Harley sighed. He didn't even get up to congratulate her. He didn't even congratulate her with her birthday. Alright, that wasn't totally fair, he didn't know about her birthday. She didn't know his either. And then it hit her. They never talked. They had sex. Good sex...but just sex. This wasn't a relationship, it was good sex.

"I'm going to Pamela's, she asked me to celebrate with a dinner, maybe a movie after." She told Arthur and started to change her clothes.

"I'm sure she did." He murmured and kept gazing at her, through the mirror. Harley eyed him nervously for a moment but then continued to get ready. If he wasn't going to talk, then she wasn't going to entertain him, she decided. She said goodbye, but Arthur didn't answer, which was hurtful but not a disaster, Harleen thought. This was going to be a lovely night, despite of his behavior.

Somehow traffic was crazy and she was held up multiple times in the subway. People were talking about explosions in different part of town. But luckily the police came and sorted it out, guiding everyone to their destination. Once she arrived at Pamela's, she felt a lot better. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so hard of a decision anyway, if Arthur kept behaving like this. What was there to stay for?

When she noticed that the front door of Pamela's apartment was open, she felt a knot tie in her stomach. This was not good, something was off. She heard music inside and smelled food being cooked, but it wasn't right. Quickly she let herself in and closed the door behind her.

"Pamela?" She called out, turning around to face the living area of the home. She let out a whimper of shock when she saw her friend laying there, her lips green and her skin gray. It looked like she was sleeping, but Harleen knew better by the sight of her.

"No! NO!" She cried out and rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, to try and wake her up.

"Oh, did she pass out early? I knew this meal was to die for..." A familiar voice sounded and Joker stepped out of the kitchen with a gun in his right hand and a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15- Mine

Tears ran down Harley's cheeks as she looked up to him, stammering in disbelief. "D-Did you do this? But why? WHY?!" She shrieked the last part.

Joker pointed the gun at her and took the safety off, causing her to flinch in fear. "Why you ask?" He asked her softly, an ominous tone in his voice. "Did you just ask me that? Why? Because you're a filthy little whore, sneaking around behind our backs!" He growled, slapping her across the face before resting the end of the gun against her forehead.

"It was you. The delay on the subway. You wanted to get here first." Harley stammered, knowing for sure now that Arthur found out about the kiss. The slap didn't even register with her.

"I assumed I was invited. Since she came to my house as well. We even cooked for her. That ungrateful bitch." Joker answered with a shrug.

"What did you do to her?" Harley asked, trying to hug Pamela's body. "Poison?"

Joker grinned proudly. "Yeah, some lost herbs into the food she was preparing. I always have some in the house, for emergencies."

"What if I ate from it?" Harley asked carefully, getting more scared by the second.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Suddenly he sounded fierce again. Possessive. He knelt down and planted the gun underneath Harley's chin, causing her to tremble in fear. "That would take away all the pleasure of ending you myself..." He lifted the gun, so she was forced to stand up. As she did, he pushed her against the wall, with her back turned to him.

It dawned on Harley how nice Pamela made the apartment look for her. It was a simple apartment, a little bigger than hers, in Arthur's building. But she lit candles and it was tidied up. The music added to the atmosphere as well. Strange, the things that go through your mind before you die, Harley reasoned. She fully expected her brains to be splattered against the wall in front of her any second now.

But instead, Joker hiked her dress up and pulled down her panties. "Lookie here, the fancy slut panties you wore for Arthur the first time he fucked you. In his apartment, that is." Joker murmured in her ear. Harley hated the fact that he was getting her wet. At the same time an overwhelming sadness overtook her, as Pamela's death started to sink in. It took away all the fight she built up before, the motivation to get out of this relationship. What did it matter now? Probably nothing, since she was about to die.

The cool steel of the gun was placed against her folds and Harley whimpered as he started to move the object back and forth. He caused friction between her clit and the gun on purpose, to torture her with pleasure and fear.

"Hm, what to do, what to do..." Joker mused. "I have to punish you, no doubt about that. We can't have any of this sneaking around with a wedding coming up..."

Was he not going to kill her then? And not going to leave her? It was strange, but now that Pamela was gone, Harley didn't want to leave Arthur anymore. She needed stability, even though Arthur's stability was shaky at best. And even though Joker killed her, she wanted him too. She felt disgusted with herself, for how weak she was.

"The question is...what should that punishment be?" He continued, oblivious to her conflicting thoughts. "Should I make you wear a leash? Suck my dick in public, so everyone can see that you're mine?"

He kept moving the gun, picking up the pace a little. Harley's jaw dropped and she let out a small moan. Involuntarily, she started to move her hips in sync with his rhythm.

"I asked you a question." He whispered in her ear. Harley swallowed hard. "W-Whatever you think you should do, mr. J." She panted, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. She was getting off on the killer of her friend, how was this even happening? But she couldn't help herself.

Joker grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head backwards, attacking her neck with his mouth. He licked and sucked the skin there, causing Harley to moan and writhe in pleasure. While he did this, he started to move the gun back and forth even faster.

Joker chuckled. "Yeah, you'd love that, being put on display like that...but you're not supposed to love it. You've been a bad girl..."

"I've been a bad girl.." Harley repeated, moving her hips faster. She was getting close to a peak.

"I should just shoot this, you know? The way you fucking double-crossed me..." Joker mused, pointing the gun upwards and moving it more. Harley was on the verge of her peak now and was crying in frustration, fear and need.

"Put the gun down. Now." A voice behind them sounded. Joker turned around and was hit in the face with a small pan. He fell backwards, dropping the gun, with a look 'oomph'. Harley turned around and stared in Pamela's face.

"Pamela! How? You died!" Harley cried out, clasping her hand in front of her mouth.

The skin of the other woman still looked greyish, plus there was a green color seen in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Her red hair had more of a copper color now, more fiery than before.

"I looked dead. That's what that herb does. I know it. The thing is, I created a potion at work that makes people immune for certain types of poison, I just didn't test it yet." She explained, her voice still trembling. "I guess I tested it now. And it works. I just have to see if there are any side-effects to this." She added, shrugging.

"Did you kill him?" Harley asked, still shaken up. This was so much for her to go through, all she wanted was to curl up under a warm blanket and snuggle up to someone. She wasn't even sure which one of them she wanted.

"What do you care? He tried to kill me?" Pamela asked a little cold. When Harley didn't answer but just sighed, heavily agitated. "So killing me isn't even enough to leave me?! What the fuck is it gonna take, Harleen?"

"It's Harley!" Harley shrieked and started to pace around, pulling up her panties and adjusting her dress, so her behind wasn't showing anymore. She felt so humiliated and deceived, by the both of them, even though it was unreasonable of her to be mad at Pamela.

"Just grab your clown and get the fuck outta my house, I'm done with this! I can't do this anymore. I care so much about you and it doesn't matter to you, not unless he tells you it matters." Pamela ranted, pointing at the heap of a person that Joker formed. He was bleeding from his nose, but they could see him breathing, so he was obviously still alive.

"N-No...please...I need you." Harley babbled and walked up to her, trying to kiss her. At first, Pamela turned her face away from her, but suddenly she shot forward and kissed her passionately.

Joker got up with a groan and a chuckle.

"Mmm, I get the appeal now, dollface. What a sight. I could cum in my pants at the sight of it!" He taunted them.

Pamela turned to glare at him, but got distracted when Harley crashed to the floor with green lips and the color disappearing from her face.

"Harleen! No!" Pamela cried out and looked at Joker, tears streaming down her face. "The poison!"

Joker glared. "You're still standing. You must know an antidote." He said soft but determined.

Pamela nodded. "Help me carry her. I assume you have a car waiting outside? I'll give her the potion that made me immune. It's at Arkham." She asked. Now was not the time to be picky, or crude. This was about the woman they both loved and that was more important than their quarrel.

"I do." Joker answered shortly and helped Pamela to pick Harley up. Together they carried her outside and Joker pointed at the car he had waiting. He put Harley on the backseat and turned to instruct his driver. But Pamela already pulled him out of the car, kissing him.

"The fuck are you doing?" Joker asked, but got his answer, seeing his driver die on the spot. Pamela smirked and got in the car, Joker quickly following her example, resting Harley's head in his lap. She started to drive towards Arkham, since that's where she kept her supplies.

"Did you have to kill my driver?" Joker asked, wiping the sweat of Harley's forehead with a handkerchief.

"Did you have to steal my girl?" Pamela shortly answered, picking up the pace of her driving.

Joker scoffed. "We were perfectly happy before you came along, you heap of compost."

Pamela tapped her break, making Joker bump his head against the seat in front of him, since he hadn't put on his seatbelt. She chuckled a bit when she heard the second 'oomph' of that day. Joker stayed silent, this seemed like the smartest option.

Pamela parked the car in front of the building and took the gun that the driver had in the other seat, blowing up the lock of the front door. She shot a few guards and made her way to her lab. Joker was right behind her, making sure to shoot the people that Pamela didn't see. Pamela retrieved the potion from her lab and together, they ran back out, returning to the car. In the back seat, Joker held up Harley's head as Pamela fed her the liquid.

"Will it still work, if she had the potion after having the poison?" Joker asked and Pamela could have sworn that he sounded like Arthur. His eyes were different too.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"I didn't want this." Joker said, his voice breaking. His make up started to run, seeing his girl struggle in front of him. She was breathing, but it seemed more like soft wheezing and she was still sweating like crazy.

"Didn't you? I thought you were going to shoot her?" Pamela asked, not looking at him. His agony made her uncomfortable, since she was hellbent on proving that he didn't love Harley. Now she doubted that.

"I didn't want this." He just repeated. Quietly they sat there, until Harley suddenly sat up with a gasp, bumping her head against Joker's head. Another 'oomph' was heard and Pamela smirked some more. She loved seeing him hurt himself.

"Mr. J.?" Harley quietly mumbled, as she laid back down. Then she saw Pamela. "Red..." She murmured, before fainting. Pamela sighed and shook her head. "She needs to be in bed. She'll probably have a fever. But it looks like she'll be fine."

There was a deafening silence in the car now. They had to make a choice about where Harley would stay.

"She's mine." Joker growled, glaring at Pamela. There was no trace of Arthur anymore. This was all him.

"Is she? Then what was she doing at my place tonight? Also, I just made sure that I can never show my face at Arkham again, so I gave up my whole life for her." Pamela remarked.

Suddenly Harley whimpered softly. "I wanna go with Red. You're a mean...grinch..." She panted, trying to sit up. Joker narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't do anything you'll regret, dollface. I don't take kindly when my things are stolen..."

"I am not your thing!" Harley called out and slapped him. "It's my birthday today, you know? And you said nothing! I know, I know, you didn't know, but that also means that you never asked! I need time to think and I wanna stay with Red, while I do."

"We'll need to find other living arrangements, the police are looking for me now." Pamela remarked. "Speaking of, we need to move." She added, when they heard sirens in the background. Quickly she moved to the driver's seat and took off.

Once they arrived at the warehouse, the both of them looked at Joker.

"This is where you get off." Pamela said, in a condescending tone, when he didn't seem to get out. He frowned and turned to Harley.

"Please come with me, Harley?" There was a softness in his voice and his eyes were pleading her to come with him, all the crudeness had disappeared.

"No Arthur. Get out."


	16. Chapter 16- The puppeteer

"So they took off? And kept the car?" One of his henchman asked, as Joker stomped around the apartment. He couldn't sit still, he had to move.

"Yes, they kept the car." Joker murmured, taking a few deep breaths. He hadn't even realized that they were hijacking his car when he got out.

"But that was our car!" The man continued, indignant. Joker rolled his eyes and shot him, still pacing around. "But that was our car!" He mimicked the man in a high pitched voice, stepping over his dying body as if he weren't there.

"I'm going to get her back. She won't get away with this..." He whispered.

Time passed.

Harleen started her life with Pamela, who now went by the name 'Poison Ivy' in the criminal circles she had to move herself in. She couldn't go back to Arkham after shooting all those guards but she needed an income, after all. They had to get a new place, since going back home wasn't an option. It would be the first place the police would come and check out. Harleen had to admit that she wasn't completely happy. With her girlfriend being a criminal, it felt exactly like her life with Arthur. Ivy had to come and go at strange hours, they couldn't be seen out together and Harleen still had to stick to living with a schedule, since she was a working girl. Ivy asked her to quit her job, but truth was that Harleen didn't want to spend all that time with her. The sex had been great, at first, but she missed something. Was it the abuse? Was it the vanilla element that she didn't like? It was good, Ivy was a very giving lover and when they made love they were equals...but maybe that's what Harleen didn't like about it. Or didn't know how to handle. Mulling all of this over, she sipped from her coffee and nodded politely when Vicky entered the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, when she saw that the woman was upset. Her observance shocked Vicky a bit and she blinked rapidly before answering.

"Nothing! I spent a great weekend with Jasper!" She said in a high voice. Harleen frowned. "Did you?"

"Yes! He took us to his country house and we spent time with his parents." She barked, pouring herself coffee as well.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun!" Harleen remarked, sounding rather sarcastic. She got up and finished her coffee, rinsing the mug in the sink. "I have a patient to get to." She said with a wink and picked up the file from her desk, reading it over as she walked to the therapy room.

"Melvin Reipan. Murder, arson, abuse of spouse, rape. Damn." Harleen mumbled to herself as she read the file. An orderly joined her, to enter the therapy room with her. She frowned. She hadn't seen him before and he seemed familiar somehow. Of course they hired a whole group of new people, after Ivy's shooting.

"Good morning, doctor. I'm Bret. I'm new." He explained, when caught her staring. Harleen cleared her throat, a little embarrassed that he saw that. "Doctor Harleen Quinzel, nice to meet you."

She sat down at the table and waited, until Bret brought in the patient. She started to jot a few things down as Bret sat the patient down, not looking up right away. Truth was, she was a bit nervous to give therapy to someone so severe.

"Dr. Quinzel. What an honor." A familiar voice said. Harleen's head shot up and she stared into Arthur's face, giving her a smug grin.

"Arthur? What...the file said 'Melvin'!" She gasped and stood up, looking at Bret for help. But Bret wasn't going to help. He was holding a gun and held one of his fingers near his lips, indicating that she shouldn't call for help. He pointed at her chair and she sat back down, looking at Arthur again.

"Melvin huh? Must have been a mistake." He said with a shrug. Now Harleen knew where she knew Bret from. He was one of Arthur's men. She saw him without his mask once or twice. It dawned on her that Arthur had time to prepare, this time. He probably sent his men to get jobs here, to infiltrate her work. One of the administration clerks must have messed up the file on purpose, so she wouldn't be able to decline coming in here. While Harleen was pondering over this, Bret had lit a cigarette for Arthur and handed it to him. He took a long drag from it and blew out the smoke. It lingered around him, as if the smoke wanted to stick to him instead of evaporate. Harleen noticed that he was shackled, but he wasn't secured to his seat. He could attack her at any given moment, despite his angelic look wearing his white clothes and the green dye washed out of his hair.

"Very well. You want therapy? I'll give you therapy. Why do you think you're so keen in hurting the ones you love?" Harleen asked, picking up her pen.

Arthur scoffed and chuckled some, shaking his head. "You're just like 'em. At least you try to be. You actually think you're able to help me. But that's not why you're here, is it? You're here because you couldn't help yourself. Dysfunctional family, am I right?"

He was taunting her.

"You know an awful lot about that. Dysfunctional families. Does it hurt you that you don't have one anymore?" Harleen shot back and reveled in the glare that Arthur shot her."That little apartment...it had one bedroom, right? Did you make your mother sleep on the couch?" She continued, frowning.

"No! I always took care of my mother!" Arthur growled, pointing at her with his cigarette.

Harleen smirked. A weak point. Good. "And yet she's dead. Was that a result of you taking care of her?"

"Ivy doesn't take care of your needs, does she?" Arthur fired back. Harleen stammered a bit, not expecting the switch. She also hadn't expected him to be right. Now it was his time to smirk at her, by her shocked response he could see that he was right.

"That's too bad, isn't it? We both know how you crave to be fucked. Used. Lemme guess...she treats you equal in bed and not like the slut you are." Harleen slapped him across the face and he let out a high-pitched laugh. "That made you a little wet, didn't it? You love it when I remind you." He taunted, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"So you let yourself get caught just to mess with me, is that it? How idiotic is that?" Harleen told him through gritted teeth.

"It's a perfectly good reason, actually. I gave you plenty of time to come back to me. And you didn't. You didn't come back, Harley." Arthur replied, narrowing his eyes at her as he finished his cigarette.

An unnerving feeling came over Harley, as she witnessed him here in front of her. He had all the power. Who knew what other arrangements he made, before coming here today.

"What do you want from me, Arthur? Why are you here?" She asked him, trying to sound calm. But the tremble in her voice did not go unheard by him. He smirked to himself.

"I want nothing from you. Just your time. You're getting paid for this, so I don't know why you're complaining. You didn't come back to me. You're mine. You didn't come back." He rambled, the focus leaving his eyes.

At this point, Harley wasn't even sure that he was aware of her presence anymore. She wasn't even sure if she was still aware of her presence. She always felt like she lost herself a little, when she was in a room with him. Like she didn't really exist next to him. But she did exist, she had to hold on to that.

"Arthur, I couldn't come back. You understand that, right? Why I couldn't come back? You hurt me. I couldn't risk you hurting me anymore. If it wasn't for Ivy's potion, she would have been dead. You took it too far." Harleen calmly explained, after she regathered herself, after a few deep breaths.

"I only hurt you when you deserved it, when you didn't listen to my rules. We went through those rules together, remember? I stuck my cock down your throat after every rule. I figured I'd have to make you feel like a slut, to get your attention. You think with your cunt, after all." He replied to the accusations, casually. "I'd like some water." He then added, nodding at the water cooler against the wall.

Harleen got up, flustered by his choice of words just now. Also because she began to doubt herself. He did go over the rules with her and she did agree to them. Was this her own fault? Was she to blame for everything that happened?

"Plus you cheated on me. I'd never cheat on you. That was despicable." He continued, staring at a spot on the wall, refusing to look at her.

Harley bowed her head. This was true, she did cheat on him. She could have ended things between them and then kiss Pamela, then maybe things would have been different.

She grabbed a foam cup and pushed the button on the machine, causing the apparatus to spit out a stream of water. Catching the stream with the cup, she filled it with the crisp and clear liquid, walking back to him once she was done. Her heels made click-clack sounds on the tiles, which was the only sound in the room in this moment. It was more unnerving than when he spoke, the pregnant silence. The threat of something about to happen, split decisions that needed to be made in the heat of the moment.

Arthur stubbornly kept holding the edge of his seat, making clear that he wasn't about to reach up and accept the cup from her. Patients were supposed to be shackled to their chairs, for safety, after all.

Harley rolled her eyes and sighed, holding the cup against his lips. Locking gazes with her, he stared at her intently while slurping the liquid from the cup with loud and dirty sounds. As he swallowed, he softly moaned and gazed at her with mirth in his eyes. Again she felt herself get wet for him, as he knew precisely how to push her buttons. With a disgusted sound, she put the cup on the table and sat back down, picking up her pen again to make some notes.

"Are you going to say you are sorry?" Arthur asked, cocking a brow at her.

Harley glared at him and her jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Say sorry to you? Are you going to say sorry to -me-? You've beaten me, humiliated me, used me, tossed me away like trash and tried to kill my..." She listed but then hesitated, not knowing how to call Ivy.

"Your what? The whore you used to cheat on me with?" He asked her darkly, snapping his fingers. At first Harley didn't understand what the snap was for, but then Bret stepped forward and lighted another cigarette for him.

After taking a drag, he held the arm with the cigarette near his mouth, the smoke again making circles around his head.

"I...I am sorry for that. I should have told you about my feelings for her." Harley admitted, nodding solemnly.

"You shouldn't have fallen for her in the first place, you are mine!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the table in anger. He glared at her intently and started to drag and blow out smoke rapidly, trying to calm himself down.

"You fucked up, dollface." He added, once he finally calmed down a bit, his strained breathing more under control.

Harley noticed the change. The fact that he didn't call her 'Harley', but 'dollface'. She had seen it the other way around, she had seen Joker turn back to Arthur. Noticed the softness behind his eyes and the change of his tone. But she never saw this. She never saw Arthur turn into Joker in front of her. His look was harsh, full of hate and carelessness. His mouth formed an angered sneer and the tone in his voice betrayed the lack of tenderness and the need to hurt her.

"Do you know what you get...when you cross a naive psychiatrist with a psychopath that gets off on seeing her in pain?" He suddenly asked, tilting his head at her.

"W-What?" Harley asked, her voice not more than a whisper. As soon as the word left her mouth, Harley knew that she made a mistake.

"You get what you fucking deserve!" He growled, his hands shooting forwards, toward her neck.


	17. Chapter 17 - Being committed

"Tell me again how this is my fault?" Ivy asked her, sounding a tad bored. She was preoccupied with finishing her latest batch of plant-induced drugs. They were in pill-form but the basis for them were plant extractions, instead of chemicals. They were getting more and more popular and it was hard to keep up with demand and supply.

"I had no way of reaching you, Red!" Harley cried out, pacing back and forth behind her. "I can't tell them that my girlfriend is a wanted criminal! And I needed you! Excuse me, are you even listening? A lunatic at work attacked me!"

"So quit. Not that hard. I am listening, I'm also working. Do you mind?" Again with the bored tone. Why was Ivy being so cold with her? And how did she fool herself by thinking life with Ivy was going to be better than with Arthur? It was the same. Maybe even worse, since her expectations had been crushed. With Arthur, she never had expectations to begin with.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harley asked her, her voice breaking as tears started to run down her cheeks. She was just being so cruel to her.

She might be more invested if Harley told her the entire truth, that Arthur Fleck was the patient that tried to strangle her and not some random one. That she had to scream for help while fearing for her life as he kept whispering to her that he was going to kill her. But she couldn't. She didn't want Ivy to know. Bret had to intervene at some point, of course, otherwise it might have been suspicious, hearing a doctor cry and beg for help while an orderly did nothing. The deranged look that Arthur had plastered on his face was still haunting her mind. Would he really have killed her? Or was it just to scare her. She didn't ask to change doctors on him. Partially because she feared John would want to know why. How was she going to explain to him that she dated the guy and the most disturbing sex of her life with him? But the other part was that she wanted to see him again. Now that her life with Ivy was so bland, she needed the excitement.

"Harls, I'm sorry, okay? It's just hard for me. You still get to go there, while I had to leave everything behind because of your ex. I had so many dreams, so may plans for the world. Now I'm reduced to being a drug lord to make a living. It's frustrating, that's all." Ivy sighed and turned to Harley, opening her arms for a hug.

"Then maybe you should have just let me die!" Harley shrieked at her, stomping off without hugging her. Ivy threw up her hands in helplessness. "Always with the drama."

Another therapy session was scheduled for Arthur. This time, his name was on the file.

"I want you to give me your panties." Arthud said with a grin, avoiding what she asked him.

For a moment, Harleen was thrown off by the statement. But then she shook her head. "What makes you think I'm going to say 'yes' to that. Cause Bret will shoot me if I don't?"

"No. Because you want to." He fired back with a shrug and a smug face. Harleen felt a jolt of want go through her body. He was right. This reminded her of the time that he caught her in that church and demanded her panties of her, dressed as a priest.

"Remember me saying I'd take you right on the altar? I know it made you even wetter. Just show me your panties then. Show me." He continued, gazing at her legs lustfully.

"We were discussing your mother, Arthur. Penny Fleck? Do you remember her?" Harleen asked, tilting her head at him, while her pen bumped up an down on her notebook.

"Of course I remember her. There's nothing more to discuss." He answered dismissively, waving around his cigarette.

Harleen stopped moving her pen, putting it down instead.

"But there is. She died. After suffering a major stroke. That must have had a severe impact on you, since you've lived with her all your life. Almost all your life. Excluding the time you spent with social services and foster care."

She figured that if she insisted on staying professional with him, that he would actually let her help. Fooling herself into thinking she might 'fix' him, Harleen did her best trying to hold on to her own sanity and identity in the middle of the mess that was her life. So far, it was going well, she thought. She even made sure to call in a different orderly to secure his shackles to his chair this time, before they were left with Bret again. The key was safely in her pocket. He wasn't going to strangle her a second time in here.

"So you read up on me. What's your diagnosis, doc?" Arthur asked, mockingly. "Bat shit crazy." Harleen answered, without missing a beat. Now, Arthur was thrown off for a few moments and he chuckled awkwardly. "You can't say that."

"Can't I?" Harleen asked, batting her eyes at him as if she didn't understand. "But I just did. Can you explain that to me, Arthur?" As she spoke, she sat forward and picked up her pen, bringing it to her lips and tracing them with the tip, grinning. She was taunting him now. With her free hand, she undid the two top buttons of her blue blouse.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. "You sure you wanna do this, Harley? Wake up the beast? Didn't go so well for you last time, did it?"

"Yeah? Well, the alarm is going off, buster, and there ain't no snooze button!" Harley snapped back and got up, resting her hands on the table, so he could see right into her blouse.

Bret cocked the gun and pointed it at her. Harley glared at him. "Call off your boy." She told Arthur, without taking her eyes off the other man. Bret swallowed hard. She was getting a bit too scary for him.

"Bret? Put it down. Doctor Quinzel knows what's good for her. Sit down, doctor."

"What's good for me?" She asked in a shrill voice, now turning her attention back to Arthur. He was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "You aren't good for me, that's for sure!" She added and paced around back and forth through the room, rubbing her temples.

"Then why were you happier when you were still with me?"

"You don't know what 'happy' is, Arthur. You've never been happy a day in your life." Harley fired back and was shocked at how hurt Arthur was staring at her now.

"You're still wearing the ring." He said after a silence that took too long, looking at her hand. Involuntarily, Harley looked as well and realized that she never took off the engagement ring that Arthur gave her. "Why is that?"

"You want it back?" She asked him defiantly, already taking it off. He shook his head. "No. I asked you why you are still wearing it."

"You are the one therapy here, not me. So. Your mother." Harley circled the conversation back to him and sat back down, after shoving the ring back on her finger.

"Enough about my mother! She's gone! She hurt me enough!" Arthur growled and slammed his hand on the table. Harley noticed that his hand was shaking, not only by the impact of the blow. His eyes were darting from side to side, like the first time she saw him. Nervously, he went through his hair, with one hand.

"Yeah? Well maybe I didn't hurt you enough!" Harley yelled back, since his vulnerability was getting on her nerves. She glared at him. Arthur glared back and in a fit of rage, he grabbed the table that stood between them and flipped it aside.

Harley gasped at the gesture, but she knew that Arthur wasn't able to attack her, he was still chained to his seat. The ashes from his ashtray were all over the floor, so were her papers and water. As she looked at the mess, Harley felt the need for him increase, seeing the mess as a metaphor for what they were. Her legs forced her on her feet. Stop, don't do this, her brain thought. But her body didn't listen. Instead, her legs brought her to him and she took the key from her lab coat. Undoing his chains, she pushed his arms behind his back and reattached them, sitting herself down on his lap.

"Will your little girlfriend approve? You on my lap, like this? What's her name these days, Mistletoe?" Arthur teased, as he felt himself grow against her thighs. Harley bit her lip when she felt it. "Her name isn't Mistletoe." She replied, the need clear in the tone of her voice.

"Mistletoe can be deadly...if you eat it..." Arthur whispered, leaning in to hover over her lips with his own. The space between them almost felt electric. Harley thought she never felt more turned on than this, despite them not actually pressing their lips together.

"But a kiss can be even deadlier, if you mean it." She added and melted against him when he finally devoured her lips with his own. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was unfair to Ivy, she knew she was putting herself in unspeakable danger after the last time, but she could do nothing else than give herself to him. Her hips started to roll and she could feel his heated flesh rub against pussy behind all the fabric they wore.

"Take your panties off, give them to me." Arthur whispered, after breaking the kiss, still heavily panting. This time, Harley did as he asked, putting her panties in his hands before hiking up her pencil skirt and sitting down on him again. The thin fabric of his white pants was now the only thing between his hardened cock and her dripping pussy. Again she rolled her hips, hissing and moaning in pleasure when she found the right pressure points to give them both pleasure. As she did, Arthur attacked her neck with his mouth, licking and sucking on the skin.

"You're not scared? After I almost killed you last time?" He asked between nips and licks. Harley gasped in pleasure pain. "No!" She panted, feeling that she was getting closer to a peak. "You'd never hurt me, Arthur. Not even as Joker!"

Instead of denying or confirming that, Arthur bit her neck hard and Harley cried out as a peak washed over her. "You'd love it if I did...hurt you..." He whispered before licking the spot, as Harley panted and squirmed heavily, on top of him. She bit his shoulder and muffled her moans that way, not seeing how smugly Arthur was staring at her.

She got up and turned red, thinking of how she just cheated on Ivy with the man that abused her for weeks. She finally got out and now this...what was wrong with her? It was all so confusing, why couldn't she break free of him?

"Take your panties out of my hands and jerk me off with them." Arthur whispered heatedly. Obviously he was still fully aroused, judging by the bulge in his pants. Harley wondered what she was going to do about the stain on his pants. But for now, she didn't worry over that, she took the piece of clothing from him and wrapped it around his cock before slowly moving it up and down.

"Fuuuckk..." He groaned, letting his head fall back. "You're so good at this, Harley, those soft little hands of yours and those slutty panties...you belong to me, you know that right? Even now I own you completely. Tied to a fucking chair."

Harley bit her lip and avoided all eye contact, as she concentrated on what she was doing.

"Look at me, dollface." A voice suddenly said. She looked him in the eyes and saw the change again. The harshness, the cockiness. "I own you. I need you to know that. Look at what you're doing. Just because I told you to."

That seemed to open up Harley's eyes. She stood up, looked at her panties and pulled back her hand. Quickly, she put them back on and picked up the table, readjusting her skirt before picking up her papers.

"Bret?" She asked in a shaky voice, ignoring Joker's protests for her to continue. "Yes, doctor Quinzel?" The man replied, panting just a little. She completely forgot that he was right here in the room all this time.

"Mister Fleck will be treated by doctor Vicky Vale from now on. He spilled some water on himself when he flipped the table, you saw that, right?"

Without looking at Joker, she adjusting his clothing so his throbbing cock was no longer showing.

"Yes, I saw that, doctor. Such a pity." He answered.

"You know better than sending me back like this, dollface." He said in a warning tone. But Harley collected her items and left the room, asking Bret to sweep up the ashes before the next patient was brought in.

"So. You're more prone to listen when I'm Arthur. That's good to know." Joker muttered to himself, once she left the room.

"Sir, I have to go with her story here, right? About the...stain..." Bret awkwardly asked, worried that he was in trouble because of it.

"Yeah Bret. For now you do. She's digging her own grave, remember?"


	18. Chapter 18 - The Rabbit hole

"So. Mister Fleck. How are we feeling today?" Vicky Vale asked her new patient, with her fakest smile. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, taking her in without answering her, smoking his cigarette.

At first, Vicky heavily protested when Harleen wanted to give her this patient, saying that Harleen wanted to become a doctor so bad and dangerous patients simply came with the territory. But Harleen pointed out that she had took over so much work from her for the past several months, during her internship, that it was only natural for Vicky to return the favor once or twice. John had to agree with her and Harleen was relieved that he actually took her side for once.

"Anything you'd like to share with me?" She tried again. She wanted to prove that she could do this better than that silly doctor Quinzel. Then John would favor her again, she was sure of it.

"Where's doctor Harley?" He asked, tilting his head. The intensity behind his eyes scared her a little and she shifted in her seat a bit. Of course Arthur picked up on that.

"H-Harley? Do you mean Harleen? She asked me to take over, Arthur. How does that make you feel?"

He chuckled some. "I don't care. She'll be back. Why do you let your fiance hit you, doctor Vale? Do you enjoy it? Does it get you off?"

The fake smile evaporated from her face and she dropped her jaw, closing it again when she realized that she began to stammer.

"Wh-what makes you think that me and my fiance aren't happy?"

It was wrong to engage in personal talk with patients, no matter how they got their information. But Vicky couldn't help herself, she had to prove to him that she was happy. That was the only thing she had, the appearance of happiness. He couldn't just burst that bubble like that.

"The bruises on your wrist, for starters." Arthur answered and put out his cigarette and glanced at her hands. He smirked when she quickly pulled her lab coat over her bruises. "And judging by how nervous you are, you don't like being alone with men." Vicky stopped tapping her foot and again Arthur smirked. Then he growled at her and shoved his hands forward, even though the chains were tightened to his seat. Vicky yelled in fear and jumped up. "And I guess that proves it." He gleefully stated, giving her a big grin.

Vicky exhaled, her breath shaky and her hands trembling. She sat back down, but shifted her chair backwards a bit. "We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you." She finally managed to say. "Doctor Quinzel reports that you switch between personas. You can switch to Joker. Why do you think that is? And what does he tell you to do?"

"Gee, doctor, that's really a good question. I need something for my nerves first...would you mind lighting another cigarette for me?" Arthur asked, giving her sad puppy eyes.

"No problem!" Vicky answered hastily, eager to beat Harleen to the punch of getting him to talk. Quickly she stood up and approached him.

"Thanks, doc, that's real nice of you." Arthur mused, staring at her eerily.

"I hope you know this was a one time thing, Harleen. I understand these patients can be a handful, but this is why you became a doctor! To help people and find out what moves them!" John told Harleen, standing by her desk, looking down at her.

Harleen looked up from her paperwork and frowned.

"I told you that I had my personal reasons, John. This wasn't because I found it too difficult to treat him." She answered, removing her glasses.

Now it was John's turn to frown. "Yes, but you haven't told me what those reasons are, that makes it a bit hard for me to understand."

Before Harleen could respond to that, they heard screaming from inside the nearest therapy room. Harleen's heart jumped in her throat when she realized that Arthur was being treated by Vicky there.

Both her and John jumped to their feet and ran in the direction of the sound. Vicky came running out of the room, holding her left eye and screaming in pain. Arthur had put out his cigarette in or near her eye. While the orderly and John looked after Vicky, who fell to the ground in shock, Harleen walked into the room and stared at Arthur, in horror.

Arthur smirked. He enjoyed the pain and the sounds that Vicky was making. He enjoyed the fact that he found a way to upset Harley. He enjoyed the fact that he found power, again.

"Send someone else again and I'll kill them. I'm not joking." He said sternly, pointing at her with the smoking bud still between his fingers. Bret declared that he'd bring Arthur back to his room and John agreed, telling them he'd take Vicky to the infirmary. As the room started to go empty, Harley felt that she was biting her lip. The throbbing between her legs indicated that she wanted him. After all of this, she still wanted him.

Once Vicky was taken care of, John returned to the office that he shared with her and Harleen and gave her a stern look. "You can't run away anymore, Harley. You have to return to Arthur Fleck."

"What? What did you call me?" She asked, swallowing in shock.

"Harleen. That's your name, isn't it?" John replied, agitated. "Did you hear me? You are returning to Arthur Fleck. There is no other choice."

If only he had chosen his words more carefully. It might have saved his life later that week.

"I have to go home, I feel sick." Harley stated and walked out, ignoring the protests and stream of harsh words that John threw at her.

At Ivy's hiding place, she called out for the woman, visibly upset.

"What's up?" Ivy replied, coming out of one of the rooms, to see what was going on. Like Arthur, she worked from a warehouse, with a living space upstairs. Although hers looked a lot less industrial, plants and flowers growing all over the place, even in the warehouse downstairs.

"I need excitement, Red. I can't go on like this. I have to go that fucking cesspool of crazies everyday, like a good girl on a schedule, people getting attacked there left and right, then I have to come here and just wait and see if you can make time for me. It's like...nothing has changed. I need change. Otherwise this was all for nothing. You get that, right?" Harley rambled, wiping hair out of her face over and over.

Ivy stepped forward with a frown and grabbed her hands. "I do. I'm sorry. I know I've been distant. Seeing you not dump that clown when he tried to kill me...I wondered if you really chose me or if you were just running from him..."

Harley swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable with how close to the truth her girl was getting now. She hadn't even noticed that that was exactly what she was doing. She had to break this off, this wasn't fair!

"...but now I know that you are here for me. So I have to be here for you too, right? Maybe we can try this new drug that I'm working on, maybe that'll be exciting!" Ivy continued, unaware of Harley's plans.

"New drug? What is it?" Harley asked, instead of talking about what was really on her mind.

Ivy grinned and led her upstairs, massaging her shoulders and taking off her coat for her. "I call it the 'rabbit hole'. I've put this hallucinogenic plant-extract in there. It'll take you right up the beanstalk and back." She promised and quickly fixed the both of them a healthy dinner.

"Are you sure you have the time for that?" Harleen asked, still a bit pouty. "Yes, I do. You're important to me." Ivy answered with a nod and started to eat.

The strange thing was that this was not satisfactory at all, to Harleen. Almost as if she wanted them to fight, instead of Ivy being reasonable and sweet to her. She knew how crazy this sounded so she kept her thoughts to herself and ate as well.

After dinner, they took a relaxing bath together and both sampled Ivy's new drug. Soon, Harley started to see large flowers bloom from all over the place, with brightly colored petals and neon-like edges. The warm water turned purple in front of her eyes and she was no longer aware that Ivy was sitting behind her. She knew that someone was, when she felt soft hands cup her breasts and tweak her nipples, but it didn't fully connect with her brain anymore, since it was fully clouded up.

Softly, Harley moaned and allowed her head to fall back. One hand reached for her folds and she felt a finger rub her clit and draw lazy circles over it. A mouth attacked her neck, giving her skin soft bites and licks, making the girl squirm in pleasure. Soon, she felt a peak built and she opened her legs even further, bucking her hips upwards.

"You love this, huh? Want to come for me?" A raspy voice asked and Harley nodded, not even asking herself who was playing with her anymore. In her head, she saw Arthur in monster form and desperately wanted him to use her, abuse her even.

She looked down, to look at the hand that was firmly planted between her legs, only to see a branch-like arm there, like the arm was completely overgrown with wood and leaves. It didn't bother Harley. What bothered her was the fact that the peak was forced on her, while she wasn't being hurt, wasn't being forced to do something humiliating first, that she wasn't forced to beg for it before it happened. Instead it was sweet, it was loving and it felt completely wrong.

Somehow the orgasm that she had cleared her mind, or the drug just wasn't as strong as Ivy intended, but effects wore off like snow in the sun.

Monster Arthur disappeared from Harley's mind, the water turned clear again, the wooden arm turned human again and the large flowers disappeared from the small bathroom.

"What's wrong, wasn't it good?" Ivy asked, when she saw that Harley was very agitated once she came down from her high.

"Can't you just make me beg for it first? Degrade me or something? You can't just give me what I want!" The girl rambled as she sat up.

Ivy scoffed at how unreasonable she was and because she knew why Harley was asking. But then she sighed, deciding that she wanted to make this work between them. "I-Is that what you want? Is that what he did?" She couldn't help but to ask.

Harley glared at her, turning her upper-body towards Ivy. "What does that mean? You know what, never mind, I'll show ya." She stated and got on her knees facing Ivy. Quickly she pulled her out of the water and rested her behind on the edge, opening her legs by pushing her knees apart. Ivy wanted to protest, to point out that this was something to talk about, but when Harley's mouth crashed on her slit, all she could do what throw her head back and moan loud.

The next day, she was on edge by the lack of satisfaction their evening left her with. Ivy tried, she tried, but it wasn't the same. She needed more. And the both of them had refused to talk about it. All Harley could think about, was her next therapy session with Arthur.

"I'm maimed for life because of you, you know? I bet you love it too!" Vicky growled, slamming her hand on Harley's desk as soon as the woman saw that she sat down with a cup of coffee. Harley looked up, annoyed. She was a little shocked to see Vicky with an eye patch but then went back to being annoyed with her.

"I thought that was Arthur Fleck's work?" She asked calmly and stared at the other woman, over the rim of her coffee cup.

"You made me take over your patient! I'm going to beg John to fire you!" Vicky hissed, giving her a death stare. Harley rolled her eyes. "Good thing that you don't need two eyes to get on your knees and suck his cock, right? Oh, are you ready to admit that Jasper hits you, by the way?" She fired back as she stood up, gathering the files that she needed for the day.

Vicky stammered some and glared. "H-How? How did you know? Fleck knew it too! He doesn't mean to hit me, he..."

"He really loves you." Harley finished her sentence for her in a mocking tone, before leaving the office. Vicky said nothing.

After seeing three other patients, it was time for Harley to see Arthur again. By now, she felt like a squirming mess. All she could think about was how they would misbehave this time and the whole thing felt like a cruel from of orgasm delay.

Finally, it was time to see him again and she strode into the therapy room with full confidence. Arthur sat there, smirking. "Back for more, dollface?" He asked and made an obscene gesture at her with his tongue.

Harley slapped him across the face and he let out a pleasure-pained sound.

"Well...frisky are we, dr. Quinzell?" He asked in a husky voice. At this point, Harley wasn't even sure if she was dealing with Arthur, with Joker or someone in between. All she knew was that she needed him and she despised him for it.

In a swift movement, she undid his shackles and re-attached them behind his back so that he could get off the chair, but was still restrained. Then, she laid herself down on the table, parting her legs for him, showing him that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Eat me out good and I'll give them to you, to take back to your room." She promised, panting in need.

Arthur got up and hovered over her, narrowing his eyes at her. "You know I have to punish you for this later, ordering me around like this."

"I know, I know, just do it, please, please, I can't take it anymore." Harley pleaded with him, rubbing herself for him already.

"Hands behind your head. Keep them there." Arthur ordered her and didn't move until her hands were where he ordered them to be. He got on his knees and teased her with the tip of his tongue, only teasing her folds lightly. The fact that he was torturing her was so arousing to her that she bit her upper-arm, to keep herself from moaning too loud.

Arthur smirked to himself. He was moments away from ruining her life and she didn't even know it...


	19. Chapter 19 - White Room

For the fourth time, Arthur stopped licking Harley's clit before she could peak. By now, she was sobbing mess and begging for him to let her peak. She felt in place, complete and yet frustrated to her very core.

"Are you sure you want that? Cause your little girlfriend is giving this to you, but you come to me instead. So I think I should keep you here...over...and over...and over..." Arthur mused, licking over her slit slowly between each 'over'.

Harley burst out in crying, since she didn't know how to respond to this. She needed to come, she craved to come and at the same time she craved to be kept right on her edge, under his very mercy. It reminded her of her eternal struggle between being Harleen and Harley.

"You don't deserve this peak, do you, Harley? You've been a bad girl..." Arthur whispered Harley groaned and arched her back, to try and convince him to finish her off. Her clit throbbed in need to be touched, but Arthur wanted her here, in her most vulnerable state. "Well? Do you deserve this peak?" He pressed her, softly blowing on her pussy.

"No, no, I don't!" Harley mewled, grabbing the edges of the little table to try and keep herself from begging him. She has a sliver of pride left and she was clinging to it for dear life.

"I think it's time to turn this around. You've had me locked and shackled in here for long enough now. It's time for payback. You've had plenty of time to come back to me, to get me out of here and quit this fucking job. But no, you left me to rot and used me when it was convenient for you." He said through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

Harley whimpered. He made it sound like she was an awful person, a sexual deviant. But he was the one that her do these things, right? Or was he correct? Did she cause all of this? She wasn't as happy with Ivy, she had to admit that. Plus she was kind of cheating on her like this, using her job as a cover to still mess around with him.

"You fucking slut...look at you...laying here like this, your pussy wide open and wet for my tongue and my cock. You'd love it if I fucked you now, right? You are so needy for my cock."

His voice only aroused her more, his dirty talk adding to that. Harley opened her blouse and her bra, since she wore one that opened at the front, and played with her nipples as she nodded.

"Please, mr. J. I need you to own me..." Harley whispered, finally saying the very thing that had been on her mind all this time. She wanted him to own her. If they could just talk about what was and wasn't ok as a punishment...then she'd knew they could make it. Or did she merely want it to work? Against all odds?

With a grunt of pain, Arthur stood back up, leaning against a table leg for leverage. He hovered over her again and smirked.

"Yes, you do need that. I'm just not sure if I'm willing anymore. You'll have to prove yourself to me. Shoot them. Shoot everyone in your way. I want these walls to run red with their blood. You are going to let every criminal out of this place, including me. Then you'll go home with me and repent for what you've done. Then we'll deal with your little girlfriend. Did you get all that, Harley?"

Harley bit her lip, still fondling her nipples to at least get some pleasure from all of this. She didn't know what to say. At this point she'd do anything for a peak, but shoot every one of her coworkers? Let all of the criminals out? Was she strong enough to do this? To betray Ivy? This was going to end badly for her. What if Arthur was just staging this, to get her to return to him, only to kill her once she did?

"Look at me." Arthur demanded. Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at him, towering over her. Even though his hands were still shackled behind his back, he definitely had every ounce of power in this room.

"You are still not obeying me. You still think you have a choice. That's going to end. Once and for all, I will show you that I've owned you ever since you sucked my cock in your dingy little apartment." He said in an ominous tone. Then he spit on her pussy and sneered. "There, that's what you can use to finish yourself. Now. Show me."

The utterly degrading act caused Harley to cry again, but she used his spit to rub herself to completion, biting in her upper-arm again to muffle her cries of pleasure. Then she fell back and panted heavily. Even though the peak was supposed to relax her, her entire body was on edge to the fullest, since Arthur was pacing around now.

"Good girl. Bret? Put your gun on the table, in front of dr. Quinzell. Doctor, pull your skirt down and take off your labcoat, before sitting down. You won't need it anymore."

Bret and Harley both did as he asked, Harley's cheeks red with shame. She had totally forgotten Bret's presence. But that wasn't what embarrassed her. It was the knowledge that he could ask anything of her at this point. Not only did he know how to play and manipulate her sexual demons, he WAS her sexual demon. Ivy gave her warmth, stability and a loving home. Arthur satisfied all of her sexual desire and gave her passion and fire. She wanted both. Why did she have to choose?

"Why wouldn't I need my labcoat anymore?" Harley asked in a shaky voice, laying her coat on the table.

With a little smirk, Arthur sat down on his chair again. "First stand up and use the key in your coat to take off my cuffs. Then sit down again and listen to me." He ordered her.

With trembling hands, Harley did as she was told, afraid of what was going to come next. But by his confident state, she could tell that he had something big on her. It was best to keep him on her side as long as she could. If he was still on her side at all. While she sat down, she quickly fixed her bra and blouse as well.

Once he was free, he rubbed his wrists, moving them around freely with a smug face. Then he lighted a cigarette and leaned his elbow on the table, taking an occasional drag while staring at her.

"Why don't I need my labcoat anymore, Arthur?" Harley asked again, getting more and more anxious. "Because I told you to shoot everyone. Bret gave you his gun. You may start any minute now, doctor." He answered in a mocking tone. The mocking was a turn off and Harley scoffed. "Like hell I am."

Again Arthur took a drag from his cigarette. The smoke clung to him, as if he was a dragon ready to breathe fire.

"Did you know about Arkham's new policy? To tape therapy sessions? Other doctors watch the tapes later to see if they can better the patient's therapy." He said casually, as if their entire sexual encounter didn't just happen.

"Tape therapy sessions? What does that have to do with us? Why are you telling me this?" Harley asked, getting agitated with him. But part of her already knew what he was getting at and a knot started to form in her stomach.

With a smirk and a nod, Arthur gestured at the ceiling. Harley followed his gaze and saw a brand new security camera, hanging from it, taping them.

"It's not very state of the art, I've heard that not all the tapes have sound." He said innocently. Harley turned back to him with a glare. "What the fuck did you do?!" She demanded to know.

"All the tapes that were made of us, I've had my men make copies. There are copies with sound and copies without sound out there. So. If I decide to give out the tapes with sound, they will know exactly how we're involved and that you are complicit to everything I did so far. They'll also see every dirty little thing we've done in here. If I decide to show them the tapes without sound...they'll just think you're a sexual deviant that abuses her patients. Either way, you'll be fucking ruined. I've erased the very last part of your little alter ego, dr. Quinzell." He whispered, staring at her intently.

The way he spoke of it, made it sound as if Harleen Quinzell was Harley's alter ego and not the other way around. She couldn't hide anymore. He took everything from her. John made her go back to him as a patient, was the first thought that popped into her mind. Vicky caused John to decide that. Ivy treated her too sweet, there was no excitement and that caused her to go back to Arthur...every person in her life got a certain amount of blame as Harley tried to figure out what she was going to to do to save what was left of her life.

At first, Arthur snickered softly, but his laughter got louder and louder and louder...

...until something snapped.

Harley let out a howling shriek of frustration, clawing at the gun on the table. She cocked it and and shot Bret through his neck, leaving the man to sink to his feet while he choked on his own blood. Then she scrambled to her feet and kicked him out of the way, before hurrying out of the room.

A few orderlies that heard the gun go off hurried into the hallway, but Harley swiftly knocked them out by landing a few carefully kicks in their faces. Once they were down on the ground, she broke their necks with her foot. Good thing that she spent a lot of time practicing her moves in that gym, she thought for a moment, before rushing into John's office.

"Harleen...what...what's going on?" John asked her wide-eyed as he stood up, shaking. "It's Harley, you gross fuck!" She whispered before shooting him through his left eye.

By now Vicky started to scream at the top of her lungs. Harley glared at her and realized that she was probably here to convince John to fire her.

Harley looked at her, scared to her core, screaming for help...and felt for her.

"I am going to keep my eye on you. If you don't leave that fuck up within the next week, I am going to come for you, you hear? Cause if you don't start living for yourself, you might as well be dead." She whispered to her and left the room. Vicky sank to her knees, softly sniffling and whimpering.

Quickly she made her way through the asylum, opening doors where she could, shooting whomever got in her way. By now it was clear who was working for joker. His spies stayed out of her way, so they'd survive.

Some of them were starting fires all over the building, adding to the chaos and pandemonium. Harley didn't care. She didn't care who survived or not. All she knew that she was done following rules, she was done being someone's puppet, she was just fucking done.

Meanwhile Joker was skipping through the building, leaving bloody footprints all over the hallways. He laughed loudly, his hands clasped behind his back. "Harleeeeeey...I'm coming for you...better hide yourself, little Red riding Hood..." He singsonged.

"Fuck you! Stay away from me!" She shrieked when she heard it, shooting her gun in the air a few times. When she ran out of bullets, she threw it in a guard's face with a growl of frustration.

More and more guards started to surround them and by now, she could no longer see the difference between Joker's henchmen and the real staff of the asylum. She fought them off as well as she could, finding a new surge of energy from every angry thought that crossed her mind. But one of them suddenly threw a bag over her head and sedated her, causing her to collapse in his arms. Meanwhile all the alarms were blaring and her entire world was on fire.

There were sounds around her. She was being moved. Slowly, the world started to appear again, her vision returning to her and becoming less and less blurry. She could make out a mirror, across the room. Her make up was smeared all over her face, her mascara left streaks under her eyes and her lipstick was spread over her cheeks. Her hair looked like she was electrocuted, strands of hair almost standing up straight in some places. In front of her was a table, behind that a single chair. She noticed that this looked like a therapy room, like in Arkham. She tried to move but noticed that she was wearing a straight jacket and her feet where shackled to the chair she sat on.

The only door in the room opened and Arthur entered. He wore a pair of black jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt. Over that, a white labcoat. One of the sleeves was drenched in blood and the underside of it had blood-spatter on it. He sat across from Harley and opened a file. There were pictures in it, took when she was knocked out, Harley noticed. There was also writing in the file, no doubt scribbled down by Arthur himself.

"Well, well, well, miss Quinn. You had quite the afternoon, haven't you? But you are safe now. I'm going to heal you. I'm doctor Fleck." He said in a soft and soothing voice.

"Fuck you. Let me go." Harley rasped, feeling her anger rise inside of her.

"Never..." Arthur answered and lit a cigarette. As Harley started to freak out in front of him, cussing him out, crying, cursing his name, Arthur softly sang to himself.

"That's life...that's what all the people say...

You're riding high in April...shot down in May...

But I know I'm gonna change that tune...

When I'm back on top, back on top in June..."


	20. Chapter 20 - The good and the bath

"You never did get me that bath tub, did you? Ivy has a bath tub." Harley mused, narrowing her eyes at Arthur, sitting across from her.

As he took a drag from his cigarette, he scoffed and smirked, as if this was the most insulting and amusing thing at the same time.

The smell of smoke. It was all she knew now. She'd been here for days. Weeks maybe. She lost track of time. Her days were all the same. Her nights were spent in a cell with a small bed and a chair near a barred window. In the morning, she'd get something to eat and then have a chance at freshening up. Nothing big, no shower or anything. A sink, a bar of soap and a wash cloth, that was it. How she longed for a shower. Or a change of clothes. She was wearing a white nightgown with short sleeves, that hung past her knees. It was getting rather filthy and ripe, despite her sessions at the sink. Once she freshened up, she was brought to this 'therapy room'. A room that was like the therapy rooms at Arkham. The difference was the large mirror and the fact that 'doctor' Fleck only intention was to push her to insanity a little more every day. He'd torture her with pleasure, pain, haunting words and phrases, making her think she was the worst person in the world. But he'd always point out that he was still open to having her, out of mercy. But she didn't give in. Not even when he came in as Joker and gave her a spanking that would make her cry, or if he gave her dry bread to eat, with a puddle of his cum on it. At first Harley refused to eat, if he pulled a stunt like that. But her pride made place for hunger and she couldn't say no anymore. Bit by bit, he was breaking her down. Even when she was brought back to her cell at the end of the day, she'd smell that horrible smoke smell. What she hated most was how it still turned her on.

"I did, actually. I had it installed while you were gone." Arthur murmured, looking at the burning end of his bud, redirecting his attention back to her afterwards.

"Always thinking things through too late, huh? Guess some things never change." Harley quipped back, sitting back in her chair with a grin. What did it matter? He was going to keep her here until she died anyway. Why stay on his good side? Maybe he'd end her quickly if he got too fed up wit her.

Arthur put out his cigarette, in the overflowing ashtray on the table between them and blew out the last bit of smoke. "You could come back, test it out?" He suggested. Tilting his head at her. "The only condition is that you can't leave again. Ever. You're mine."

"Oh, the only condition is it?" Harley exclaimed, widening her big eyes in faux-surprise. It looked like she was finally ready to snap. Arthur loved it. "But that's not true, is it?" She continued and let out an eerie giggle. "That's not the only one. I also have to cater to your every whim, I can't be too cheeky, I can't be too boring, I can't express feelings that you don't agree with, I can't make eye-contact with other people, since you're so fucking insecure that you think I'll leave you for anything that walks." Harley listed, counting on her fingers. With every reason she listed, she raised her voice until she was yelling at him.

"You did leave me! For that heap of compost!" Arthur yelled back, lighting another cigarette with trembling hands.

"Because you didn't love me!" Harley shrieked, tears flowing down her face now. She stood up and started to pace around the room. Arthur's henchman was stepping forward, reaching for his gun, but Arthur held up his hand in a dismissive manner and she stood back at the door.

"You think I don't love you." He stated, staring into nothing. His words didn't sound accusatory. They didn't sound angry, or sad. They sounded like he was stating a fact. Emotion drained from his eyes as he looked up at her.

Harley's eyes snapped towards him as she yelled again. "Yeah, no shit you don't love me! How could I have fallen for it in the first place? You just wanted an easy fuck! A warm hole to stuff your dick in!"

"Charlie?" Arthur asked, meaning the henchman by the door. "Sir?" Charlie answered. He was a large man, with dark skin and brown eyes. He looked so huge, Harley was convinced that he could snap her in half, if he wanted to. And after the exchange that just transpired, she was convinced it was exactly what Arthur was going to ask for.

"I'd like you to return miss Quinn's clothes to her. After that, please bring her home. To her own apartment, not the warehouse. Make sure that none of the men hurt her or stop her. After that, you'll arrange for her things to be returned to her. Without any damage."

Harley looked nervously from one to the other. Charlie just nodded and left the room, to go and do as he was told.

"What are you playing at?" Harley asked, sitting down in front of Arthur again. She didn't believe it for one second. He was up to something. This was just another game. There would probably be someone waiting in her apartment to take her prisoner again.

Arthur shrugged. "Nothing. This is over. Should have been over a long time ago. I'm setting you free."

"Don't you fucking play with me! I'm done!" Harley yelled and slapped him. She gasped in shock and fear, afraid what the retaliation would be. But Arthur just sat there, unfazed.

"Go home, Harleen. Go back to your life. You'll never see me again." He whispered, narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't want to keep you against your will. I don't want to be afraid that you'll leave me whenever someone passes by. I can't do this to myself anymore. I'm not only freeing you, I'm freeing myself."

This was so unfair, so low, that Harley started to cry silently, while staring at him. The little detail of him calling her by her old name was the most painful part. It seemed so...definite. He made it sound as if she had been the terrible one, taunting him and torturing him. He made it sound as if he had been her victim. A little voice in the back of her mind pointed out that she did, in fact, leave him for someone else. Was this her fault? Had he only been afraid to lose her? He was so insecure, maybe all of this had just been his way of tying her to him.

"Arthur...I..."

"Miss Quinzel? I have your clothes. The men are instructed. You may come with me, to your cell. So you can change your clothes." Charlie interrupted, after returning to them, with a bundle of clothes in hand. Even he seemed to think it was over, since the 'no-talking ban' seemed to have lifted.

She didn't want this. The moment he gave her back her freedom, Harley knew she didn't want it. Her old life? There was nothing left of it. She lost her job and by now, she probably lost her apartment too. She never bothered to check if her rent was still being paid. Harleen? That name meant nothing but pain, proof that she was alone and not worth a damn thing.

"Arthur...I want to stay. I want to go home. To our home. That you built for us." She whispered, her hands gripping the hem of her nightgown, to hold it tight. Her chest felt like it had the weight of the world on it and she held her breath as she waited for his response.

"You don't listen, do you?" He asked her, staring at her with disgust in his eyes. Somehow, this was so much worse than him staring at her in need, in lust or with the urge to hurt her. "I am setting myself free too. This is over, done. Go home and live your life. Go back to Ivy and be happy."

"Miss Quinzel? Please come with me." Charlie urged her. Gently, he grabbed hold of her arm, trying to pull her off her seat, while trying to hand her the pile of clothes with his other hand.

"N-No..." She whispered and shook off the hand, ignoring the clothes being handed to her. "No!" She then said louder, when Charlie grabbed her arm more firmly. "Don't touch me! Arthur, tell him he can't touch me!" She yelled, utterly confused as why Arthur was just letting this happen.

"I can't. You're not mine, Harleen. You are your own person, remember?" He told her with a frown on his face, as if this fact saddened him too.

"Come on, let's go." Charlie tried to convince her again, holding the pile of clothes in front of her now. Harley grabbed them and threw them against the door. "Stop it! I'm not leaving, I don't want to leave!"

"Get her out of here. Send her home." Arthur now told Charlie, turning away from her by sitting on his chair sideways, while smoking. Charlie ignored Harley's cries and protests and picked her up from her seat, dragging her towards the door.

Harley got fed up and punched Charlie in his stomach with her elbow, before kicking him between his legs. He sank to his knees in pain, with a soft groan. Quickly, Harley threw herself at Arthur's feet, sitting against him on her knees, trying to grab onto his hands. He kept pulling back in disgust.

"Arthur! Arthur look at me! Stop it! STOP IT! TAKE ME BACK!" She shouted in desperation, tears streaming down her face as she started to panic more and more. "I'll be yours, I'll be good! I'll be anything! PLEASE!"

Finally, Arthur had enough and fisted his hand through her hair, pulling it back to make her look up at him. He slapped her face and then pointed at her. "Hey! Stop it! Stop embarrassing yourself! You didn't want this, right? I was treating you bad? You wanted out? Now you found a way out. Take it!" He said firmly, letting her hair go after that.

Harley sniffled at his feet, holding a lock of her hair with her hands, for comfort. "P-Please..." She whispered, staring into the distance.

"You'd have to prove yourself to me and I don't see that happen, honestly. How could I ever trust you again?" He then said, looking down at her with a smirk.

"Prove myself how?" She asked eagerly, her eyes widening at the tiny sliver of hope that he was dangling in front her.

He chuckled. Finally. Exactly where he wanted her.

Later that day, she was brought to a different room with a large dentist chair in the middle of it. She knew this room. This is where he tortured her with pleasure and pain. As always, she was strapped in so her arms and legs wouldn't be able to move. After waiting for an eternity, her arms and legs already sore from their lack of movement, Joker opened the door and swaggered inside.

He let out a giggle, seeing her like this. Her hair was a greasy mess and it was clear that she cried, the tears dried up on her face. The nightgown left little to the imagination and her eyes darting from side to side indicated how scared and confused she was. She never knew up front what was going to happen here.

"So. Artie tried to get rid of ya...and you didn't let him. The balls on you, dollface." He said amused, grinning wide at her.

Harley whimpered and bit her lip.

"Mister J..." She said softly, trying to get him to talk, maybe explain what was going to happen here.

"Yeah, wouldn't you like to know. If this was going to be pleasure or pain?" He asked smugly, licking his lips.

He moved forward and hiked up her nightgown, exposing her thighs to him. "Open up." He ordered her and she allowed her legs to fall open, best she could. "Look at that..." He whispered when she showed him her pussy. He dipped a finger in and wetted it, spreading her wetness over her clit after that. Harley sighed in pleasure.

He added another finger, using two of them to draw lazy circles over the little bundle of nerves over and over. With his other hand he grabbed a dildo and entered her with it, fucking her as he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. The toy filled her up completely, drawing her peak closer and closer as he made sure to angle it just right. His fingers sped up as well, stimulating her clit to the fullest. Harley moaned into the kiss, her jaw dropping as an intense peak overtook her. As she was lost in pleasure, Joker let out a high-pitched laugh, slowing down his movements.

Harley came down from her high and eyed him on confusion. Why did he let her come without any form of torment? Why didn't he let her beg for it.

"Poor thing, look at how scared you are." He then said in a serious tone and very gently started to move his hand and fingers again. Harley whimpered but did seem to like that he was giving her more pleasure. "No worries, dollface, you are allowed to peak all you want, like the little slut you are." He assured her. Harley didn't trust his words, but didn't go against him either. Soon, another peak overtook her and again he let out that same high-pitch laugh.

Just like the first time, he gave her time to recover before he started back up again. This time, he replaced his fingers with a little toy that he could attach to her pussy with a piece of tape, so she'd have enough stimulation there while he worked the dildo in and out. The third peak overtook Harley and she spasmed all over her body, at the intensity. Again she heard that laugh.

"What are you doing..." She whispered, not believing that he was honestly giving her pleasure without some little scheme behind it.

"I'm going to train you. I want you to come for me, every time you hear me laugh." He said with a smirk, before starting to move the toy again.


	21. Chapter 21- A favor

Harley whimpered softly, as Arthur carried her into the living area above the warehouse. Her training had lasted pretty long and she was exhausted. Joker hadn't stopped until she was hoarse from begging him.

As he said, a small room of the apartment was redone, made into a bathroom with a beautiful white tub in the middle. It stood in the middle of the room, small black, white and red tiles on the walls. Next to it, a little cart with oils, soaps and shampoo bottles on the bottle shelf. The top shelf was empty, so it could be used to place food and drinks on, or possibly a book. In the corner of the room stood a large wicker chair with a soft and fluffy pillow in it with a deep red color. The chair itself was black, Harley's signature colors.

Gently, Arthur placed Harley in the wicker chair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he ran the bath for her, adding some lavender oil to the water. Harley moaned softly, only half awake at this point.

"Hush, darling, don't overexert yourself." He said in a soft tone, giving her an intent stare. She wanted to object, say that she was her own person and that he wasn't to tell her how to think or feel...but she knew better by now. He was in control and by her display earlier, they both knew that she liked it that way. She could act all high and mighty but he knew where she lived now.

After testing the water, Arthur pulled the chair close to the tub and grabbed one of her feet. Carefully, he dipped her foot into the water and tilted his head. "Is this nice? Too hot? Too cold?" He asked. Harley just nodded, she didn't have the strength to do much more at this point.

A flash of guilt washed over Arthur's face and he helped her out of her nightgown, throwing the piece of clothing into a corner. She wouldn't have to wear this anymore, she was his queen. She gave herself to him willingly this time, instead of him having to chase and force her by his side.

Once Harley had no stitch left on her body, Arthur lifted her from the chair and lowered her into the water. He sat in the chair himself, so he could stay as she bathed. The warm water relaxed her soar muscles and slowly, she started to recover some from her endeavor. Arthur noticed and smiled. He took a shampoo bottle in hand and squirted some in his hand.

"Wet your hair for me?" He asked her and she nodded, dipping her head underwater for a moment. When she emerged again, he rubbed the liquid into her hair, creating suds all over. A soft sigh of delight escaped her lips. Now Arthur added some soap to a washing cloth and he began to wash her carefully but determined.

"Now. About your big gesture. How you're going to prove to me that you're committed this time..." Arthur finally stated, as he had her foot in his hand to wash it. He held it up, kissing her lower leg as he stared at her. Harley softly moaned at the feeling and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"There's a diamond I need. I have made a big deal with someone very important and that diamond is the only form of payment he'll take. The diamond is displayed at the Gotham museum. My agile girl can easily steal that, can't she?" He mused and sucked a spot on the back of her lower leg, causing her to whimper in pleasure. One hand travelled into the water, tracing her skin all the way up her thigh. To tease, he stopped before her reached her pussy, drawing circles on her upper thighs instead.

His mouth kissed lower and lower, until he reached her foot, planting kisses all over it, even sucking on her toe for a moment.

"Would you still love me, if I didn't? Or if I failed?" Harley asked softly, her voice thick with pain. Arthur stopped what he was doing and stared at her, shaken up.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Would you still love me? Have me? If I was of no use to you?" She clarified her question and sat up, frowning at him, pulling her feet away from his grasp.

Like before, a flash of guilt washed over Arthur´s face. Then there was confusion.

"Why do you think I don't love you?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes."How else could I have shown you? I-I...I slept with you, I made a home for us, I make sure that my men don't bother you." Arthur listed, counting his fingers, after drying his hand with a towel. Scoffing, he threw the piece of cloth aside, seeming like he was insulted to his very core.

Harley frowned as she watched him. Hearing him list these things in this light...in his light...they indeed sounded different than how she experienced them. She stared into the distance, shaking her head as she tried to piece it all together. Arthur mistook it for rejection of what he said. He shot forward and grabbed her shoulders. The water moved around as she shook them, trying to talk sense into her.

"Harley, you have to believe me! How else was I supposed to show it? I didn't know! I didn't know how...nobody ever showed me..."

He stammered, his voice breaking as tears streamed down his face. He hiccuped, trying to suppress it, but it didn't work. His sobs were now turning into chuckles. Soon, he sank to his knees, gasping for air as he was forced to laugh as hard as he could while his hand clutched at his chest.

Harley hadn't seen this behavior anymore since Joker entered their lives.

Whether he loved her or not...she had an impact on him. That was for sure.

"You look good enough to eat, dollface." Joker remarked, eyeing her behind as Harley walked in front of him, in the Gotham museum, a few days later.

After Harley climbed out of the bath, she sat next to Arthur and held him until he finally calmed down. It took some time and Harley felt more and more guilty with each passing giggle and hiccup. So whether or not she was going to get this diamond for him was no longer on the table. She would. And it would fix everything. It had to.

Joker insisted on being there, to her dismay.

"What's the point of me getting this rock if you're gonna be looking over my shoulder anyway?" She grumbled, looking around for the security camera's. When she found one, she used her agility to climb up and spray it with black graffiti.

"I want every chance of seeing your ass in those leather pants, deary." He answered with a chuckle, eyeing her up and down. Then he turned more serious. "I can't do what you do, I can't move like that. And you see how useful you are, stop bringing it up and let's focus."

Harley nodded and climbed back down again, after getting the last of the camera's in this first room. She agreed that they had to focus, but it didn't make her that anxious.

There was just one security guard present anyway, big chance he was sleeping in his chair. Even if he did ring the alarm, it would take the Gotham police at least ten to fifteen minutes to show up. Enough time for them to escape.

When they arrived at the hall that held the diamond, Harley repeated the process of disabling the camera's.

"I'll stay here, dollface. If any guards come in, I can shoot them from a distance, okay? Then I can let you work your magic without me crowding ya."

Joker asked, pointing at a corner near the door. Harley nodded and noted that he was explaining himself to her, to make her feel safer. That was a first. Maybe he really was trying, even in Joker form.

She looked around and saw a pedestal in the middle of the room with a large sparkling diamond on it, being lighted from all sides. It was beautiful. She stepped closer and was startled when a figure was moving in the shadows.

"Who's there? Come out now!" Harley ordered and took out her gun, cocking it in the direction of the shadow. She heard an audible sigh. "Red?"

As Harley suspected, Poison Ivy stepped into the light, holding a small spray bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"What are you doing here?" The two of them asked at the same time. Pamela let out a frustrated growl. "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? How scared? I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere! I saw on the news that you shot up Arkham and suddenly you disappeared for weeks!" The red-haired woman ranted.

Harley blinked rapidly, as she felt her eyes tear up with guilt.

"Let me guess, you're back with him, hmm? That's what I thought. I thought I meant a little more to you than..." Pamela continued but then Harley narrowed her eyes and looked behind her.

"There's someone else there! Show yourself, or I'll shoot you!"

Vicky Vale appeared next to Ivy, a white leather jacket and a pair of black leggings underneath. A small black mask was supposed to hide her identity but she gave herself away.

"Harleen, please don't, I should thank you..."

Hearing her old name, a reminder of the life that was taken and ripped to shreds, Harley felt herself filled with rage. She used her gun to shoot up in the air.

"Shuddup! So that's it, huh Red? You lose me and then trade me in for this bimbo? Vicky Vale? Are you serious?"

Now it was Ivy's turn to look uneasy. Vicky cleared her throat. "P-Please dont'shoot me, but...you saved me. I killed Jasper, that day that you...showed me mercy." She explained. Hm, funny way to mention that I didn't shoot her back then, Harley thought.

"I-I killed him and then ran away, I didn't know where to go. A guy offered me drugs and tried to take advantage of me. Ivy sorta saved me and offered me a place to stay while I get back on my feet."

"Oh well, isn't that noble!" Harley explained, pretending to swoon at that gesture. "My dear red knight in green shining armor!" She then added, mockingly.

"What's your problem, you didn't think enough of me to tell me you were still alive!" Ivy threw back at her, planting her arms in her sides.

With a drawled out groan, Joker appeared and cocked his gun at Ivy and Vicky. "I'm not sure how long you girls were planning on keeping this up, but Harley shot a bullet in the ceiling. Something tells me the guards are alerted by now." He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

The looks the three women shot him, could have killed him on the spot.

"Just letting you ladies know." He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"The only guard in here is dead. So it's just a question if the cops were called by someone else or not." Ivy informed him in a bored tone. Vicky smirked.

Outside they heard sirens wailing all of a sudden. Joker shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What do you need that rock for? Something dangerous?" Pamela demanded to know of Harley. She pouted and huffed. "I dunno! I was just asked to collect!"

"You didn't tell her. Class act, clown boy." Pam now scoffed, without looking at him. He glared and pointed his gun at her again.

"Stay out of my way this time, miss Daisy. I'm warning ya!"

Harley started to pace around. "Okay, Red, you know more and there's something you're not telling me. Mr. J...cool it. Take the night off. Lemme handle this, okay?"

Both Joker and Pamela were a little stunned at her sudden assertive behavior.

"We need to be quick, alright? No time for fooling." Harley concluded. She stepped over the rope of the pedestal and knocked it over with a kick, catching the diamond as it toppled from its base in her hand.

"Let's go!" She told Joker but Pam stepped up. "Wait a second! We are here for that too! What makes you think that we're just gonna givie it up? He didn't even tell you who its for!"

Joker got frustrated and made his gun ready to fire. With a howl, Harley jumped him and took his gun from him, dropping the jewel in the process. Vicky dashed forward and tried to retrieve it, but Harley quickly kicked her in her chest, sending her flying into a nearby wall.

Meanwhile Ivy picked up the item and held it against the light. They heard the police trying to break open the museum doors, that were barricaded.

Vicky scrambled to her feet and groaned in pain, not seeing Harley coming the second time. In a swift move, Harley snaked her arm around the woman's throat and held a small knife to her face.

"Red drop that rock and kick it over, before I give this one a nice big smile. Permanently." She warned her former lover. Pamela frowned, a look of sadness and anger plastered on her face.

"You'd hurt someone I care about? Just because of your petty vendetta against me? Because he wants you to steal this for him? Harley, ask him why! Why he wants it!"

Harley rolled her eyes. The fact that Joker hadn't reacted to her taking his gun made her uneasy. But then a thought popped into her head.

"Why he wants it? Alright, then why do -you- want it, Pam?"

Ivy stammered a bit, not expecting this question. Harley scoffed and held Vicky even tighter. Vicky whimpered in pain and fear.

"That's what I thought. You're just trying to confuse me. Not this time. You're no better than him or me, so stop pretending you are. Gimme that rock and I'll give you back your new toy, get it?"

Ivy shook her head and threw the rock in Harley's direction. She quickly let go of Vicky and caught it in time. To mess with them, she put her foot between Vicky's legs, causing her to trip as she fled. Ivy shot forward to help her up and glared up at Harley, feeling betrayed. Harley felt betrayed as well, traded in by someone else.

They went they're separate ways, before the police could even enter the building.

Once outside, Joker pulled Harley into an alley and kissed her ferociously, pawing at her leather suit as he pushed her against a wall. Harley undid her belt and zipped her pants open, before Joker pulled it down with a needy growl. Then he lifted her and put her on a dumpster, laying on her side so her ass was exposed to him. Now he undid his own pants and spit in his hand, before using his spit to lube up his cock. After lining himself up with her pussy, he quickly pushed himself inside, causing Harley to gasp and moan in pleasure. Without giving her the time to get used to his size, he grabbed her hips and started to thrust in and out in a rapid pace. The excitement of their theft, the fact that Harley screwed over her former lover for him and the anger of her going against him unleashed itself.

"You're mine. Mine." He growled over and over, crawling over her at some point and moving his hands from her hips to her hair. He tangled through it and pulled it down, forcing her to look at him. Harley was so on edge that the entire thing sent her into an abyss of pleasure, her folds clenching around his cock almost painfully hard. As she was lost in pleasure, Joker softly laughed in her ear, to continue her training.

Dr. Crane would be pleased, was his last thought before Joker shot his load deep inside his queen of crime.


	22. Chapter 22 - Trust me

"So what do you need it for?The rock?" Harley asked J., as they rode home in the back of an escape car, that was waiting outside of the museum.

"Don't worry about it." Joker said dismissively, polishing his gun with a white handkerchief.

"I said that I wanted to know what it was for." She said more firmly, raising her voice. J. looked up from his chore and narrowed his eyes at her. Harley could feel her lower abdomen twitch, seeing the warning look that he shot her. Suddenly she was very aware of his seed still inside of her, since they had to dress and flee from that little alley, as soon as Joker shot his load.

"And I said not to worry about it." Joker repeated himself.

They eyed each other and felt the tension in the car rise. Even the driver shifted in his seat a bit. "Driver! Lemme out!" Harley exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Harley, cut it out!" Joker growled annoyed. "Driver, don't you dare let her out!" He then added in a warning manner.

The driver muttered some sort of agreement but it was clear by his tone of voice that he was scared to go against either of them.

Harley narrowed her eyes and started to open the car door on her side. Suddenly it flung open, once the door got caught in the wind. She almost flew out of the car but Joker pulled her back and reached over to close the door again. Quickly he locked it and glared at her, grabbing her face and putting the gun under her chin. His body pushed against hers and she felt that he was rock hard. A whimper escaped her throat.

"Did you just fucking defy me? Hmmm? Didn't I tell you to let it go?" He murmured as he brought his face close to hers. "But noooo, you didn't listen, did you? You put us in danger instead. I should teach you a lesson."

Harley swallowed hard and noticed that she was panting. A feeling of want, of need, was rising between her thighs. Their quickie in the alley hadn't satisfied her enough, she needed him a lot longer than that.

"Teach me a lesson, mr. J." She whispered, sticking out her tongue and licking over his lips. He caught her tongue with his mouth and sucked on it, grunting in desire.

The car stopped in front of the warehouse and Joker pulled back, still glaring at her. The gun was still firmly planted underneath her chin but Harley didn't feel scared. All she knew was that she wanted this man inside of her.

"Oh, you want me to teach you a lesson, huh? I'll make you regret asking me that. Get upstairs. Now." He demanded of her.

After getting out of the car, he allowed her to step out as well and walked behind her as she made her way upstairs. While she walked up the stairs, he started to spank her behind, making her yelp and let out little giggles at the sudden slaps. Even though he was angered before, hearing her laugh caused him to chuckle in delight as well.

But when they arrived in their living area, they both quickly stopped smiling. A young man in a goodo suit was inspecting the art on the walls, adjusting his tie and the tiny pair of glasses that he was wearing.

"Gimme your gun." Harley demanded of Joker, but he shook his head.

"Ah, mister J. You've finally arrived. I've been waiting." The man said with a small smirk.

Harley got a bad feeling in her stomach. He knew Arthur. From what? From when? He was bad news, she just knew it. A quality suit like that? This smelled of criminal activities. And not the kind she wanted her J. wrapped up in.

"I said I'd contact you." Joker said, sounding cranky. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes, loosening the tie he was wearing and throwing it over a nearby chair.

Harley didn't loosen anything up, she was on full alert and ready to pounce, if it was needed.

The man chuckled some, obviously loving the fact that he was making Joker so uncomfortable. "What can I say, patience is not my strong suit."

"I am also here!" Harley remarked in a faux cheerful way, to let the both of them know how rude they were being.

"Forgive me." The man stated, bringing his hands to his chest as if his heart was hurting. Harley rolled her eyes. "I am doctor Jonathan Crane, I'm sure your other half told you all about me." He continued and held out his hand. When Harley accepted it, he turned his wrist and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. With a huff, Harley pulled it back.

"No, he did not." She answered and noticed that Joker was avoiding her gaze. "Harley Quinn." She then said to Jonathan, since he introduced himself to her as well.

"A pleasure." He replied with a grin. Then he turned to Joker again and seemed less charming all of a sudden. "Do you have my rock?

"I do." Joker replied and looked at Harley, since she had it last. She fished it out of her pocket and handed it to Jonathan. "Here. Retrieved by yours truly."

Joker narrowed his eyes, since her little jab made it clear that she got the diamond and not him. He couldn't use her working against him at the moment, but he had no idea how to let her know.

"Harley. Let me handle this." He said between gritted teeth. The way she glared at him made it clear that he made a mistake.

Jonathan found all of this rather amusing and eyed them both smugly, while also inspecting the diamond Harley gave him. "I have another matter to discuss with you. I think I perfected my fear gas. I wanted to share the first test with you." He told Joker.

Fear gas? Harley didn't like the sound of that.

"How do we test it?" Joker asked, lighting a cigarette and offering Jonathan one as well. He shook his head, to decline.

"We find someone you want to scare." He answered plainly. "But I do warn you that it's rather severe. So have any of your men misbehaved lately? Or should we test it on the lovely lady?"

As he said the last part, he snaked an arm around Harley's waist and he pulled her close, leaning down as if he was going to kiss her.

Joker took his gun out and put it against his head, cocking it.

"Let her go."

"Excuse me? I thought we had an understanding." Jonathan asked him with a frown. He didn't let Harley go.

"What understanding is that? And let me go!" Harley demanded to know and pushed him off of her.

Jonathan chuckled some and shook his head. "Hiding things for your lady, J.? That's not proper, is it? Perhaps you should just leave us alone, sweetheart, the men need to do some business."

Joker groaned, knowing what was coming now.

Harley let out a scoff and pushed him against his shoulder. "The fuck you calling me sweetheart for? I'll blow your brains out, buster! And then mister J. will string you up and eat out innards!"

"J. Tell her to back off, before I take different kinds of measurements." Jonathan said calmly, although it was clear that Harley's behavior was agitating him.

Harley glared at Joker, wanting to know why he wasn't just shooting this guy into oblivion. J. eyed the both of them, seeming flustered and indecisive. Harley wasn't used to this. It made her insecure too. What hold this this man have over her world, her Joker?

"Gimme that gun, if you wont end him then I will!" Harley demanded of him, but he shook his head.

Jonathan smirked, he loved seeing Joker all submissive. His girl being completely off guard by this was a nice bonus.

"So." He started, stepping back from the both of them, his long black coat swishing around his legs. "The both of you are not minding me. While I am being perfectly clear in my orders. Very well. Then I'll pick someone to test my new fear gas on."

Before either of them were able to respond, he threw a little glass vial on the floor and threw a burlap sack over his head. The vial broke and a certain liquid spread through the air, turning to smoke as soon as it came in contact with the oxygen in the room.

Harley saw the room change, it turned into her old room, from her childhood. Posters on the walls, a little make up table in the corner and a bed filled with black and red pillows. The posters didn't show the idols of her childhood, however, they showed monsters and animals that she feared. She saw that there was a heap of legs nearby her feet. Suddenly it moved and a million tiny little spiders ran into all directions, including up her legs. She screamed in fear and started to swipe them off her legs, screaming even louder when she saw them on her arms now. A figure entered her room, his arms and legs flopping around as if the bones were broken.

"Harleen! You good for nothing girl! Help your mother in the kitchen! After that, I have a job for you to do! If you think you can do it without ruining it all this time!" The figure shrieked at her, waving his floppy limbs around. Due to dark spots floating around his head, Harley wasn't able to see his face, but recognized his voice instantly.

"No, daddy, stop! Don't say that! You know how I try!" She started to blubber as she sank to her knees, trying to make sense of this all.

Meanwhile Joker saw an entirely different scene unfold. As soon as he inhaled the gas, he saw the room change as well. He was pulled to his knees, his hand suddenly cuffed to the radiator. His arm hurt, by the strange way his arm was twisted. A figure walked into the room, his legs moving slow and with loud thuds every time a foot hit the floor. The sound was so unnerving, so ominous, that he felt sick to his stomach hearing it.

"Are you being a little shit again?!" The figure barked, once he was close. "Gimme some time with your mother, before I have to take it out on you again!"

"No..stop...don't hurt my mommy..." Joker murmured, feeling that horrible feeling bubble up inside of him, the feeling of losing control.

"Maybe you'd rather have me using you..." The figure now mused and stepped closer, tangling his fingers through Joker's tresses and grunting eerily.

"No!" Joker panted, trying to pull his arm away from the cuff. He sniffled and panted at the pain, before suddenly bursting out in laughter. It was clear that this didn't happen because the situation was so funny. He squeaked and wheezed, doing his best to breath in between bursts, getting more and more desperate for it to stop.

Meanwhile Jonathan Crane stood in the middle of the room and eyed the both of them with a cruel grin on his face. He waited and the effects of the fear gas wore off, bringing Harley and Joker back to reality.

Harley looked around with big eyes, confused what just happened. Joker twisted his arm back into a normal position, once he realized that he wasn't cuffed to the radiator at all. He stood up and gathered Harley in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, trust me. Trust me, Harley." He whispered in her ear, before turning to Jonathan again. As much as it pained the girl, she stayed quiet.

"You had what you wanted, you have your rock and you tested your fear gas. I assume that that was all?" He asked, in a hoarse voice, embarrassed that he was seen losing control.

Jonathan tilted his head, that smug grin plastered on his face.

"I assume I don't have to teach you or your lady manners again, J.?" He asked in return. Joker swallowed hard and shook his head. "No."

"Good. I'll be back, with more orders." Jonathan chuckled and turned on his heels, lifting his hat for a moment, before leaving the room.

Harley wondered what power he had over her Joker, for him to allow all of this.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Lesson

Once Jonathan was out the door, Joker's eyes snapped in Harley's direction. "Eyes on me." He demanded in a soft, but firm voice.

Harley looked at him and for a moment, he hated what he saw in her eyes. Pity. It enraged him. He needed to do something that would make her respect him again, or else all was lost. He felt seen, visible, vulnerable. These might be things that he was comfortable with as Arthur, in her presence, but he couldn't handle that as Joker.

"Didn't I tell you to not talk to my men? To keep to yourself? To let me work?" He continued, scattering to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes in an angered manner.

"Sorry, mister J. but that didn't sound he like he was one of 'your' men." Harley said, a tad snippy. She was agitated by what she saw, also annoyed that he was keeping secrets from her.

Of course she knew that the kind of business he was wrapped up in, was all criminal business. Which was all perfectly fine, but now that she was a victim, she blamed him for it. Despite him being made a victim here as well.

With a few quick strides, he was at her side and pricked the sharp edge of a small pocket knife in the side of her neck.

"You're not gonna hurt me, mister J. We both know that." Harley said, a smirk around her lips and provoking eyes. Almost as if she wanted him to make a move. Then he understood. She wanted him to take control. To make her feel better and safe, through making her feel he was still in charge.

He used the knife to cut through the hair ties, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders. Then he fisted his hand through it and pulled it down, forcing her to look up at him. He placed his face near hers, their lips almost touching.

"You're a bad girl, Harley. I think you need to be reminded of what your place is." He murmured staring at her intently.

"And what's that, mister J.?" She whispered, an expectant look in her eyes.

"Whatever I decide that to be." He answered and stuck out his tongue, licking over her lips with a groan. She shuddered and felt her folds moisten up for him.

"I need you...to hurt me...to punish me.." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She finally said it, without shame. He grinned and licked over her lips more. "Go to the playroom, wait for me there. Forehead to the ground and ass in the air." He instructed, putting the knife away.

Harley nodded and went to the room he mentioned, waiting in the position she was told in. Joker went downstairs and out of the building, to smoke his cigarette outside. Harley was complaining about the cigarette smoke inside the house and he wanted to relieve her a little bit, these days.

He put the cigarette between his lips and tried to light his lighter, but it kept refusing to give him a flame. "Damn it." He murmured and shook it a few times, trying to light it again.

"Need a light?" A voice behind him sounded, but he was knocked out before he was able to ask who was there and how did they get passed his men.

With a groan, he woke up. His head hurt and he could feel the dried blood on his right temple. A bright light shone in his face, but he was able to make out that the was in an abandoned building. The walls looked old and poorly maintained. When he tried to move, he noticed that his arms were pulled backwards and tied against the sides of the chair. His feet were tied to the chair's legs.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He demanded to know, but nobody answered. Still, he could sense there was someone in the room with him. Finally, after an eternity, a voice sounded. A woman.

"We're going to have a little talk, Arthur."

"Show yourself! And don't call me that!" He growled, pulling at his restraints. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Oh? I'm not supposed to call you by your name? I know Harley is falling for this little show you're putting on, but I'm not." The voice continued, with a condescending huff.

"Ivy." Joker drawled out, finally recognizing the voice in the distance.

As suspected, Poison Ivy stepped forward, moving the lamp so it didn't shine right in his face anymore. "Arthur." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him. Her long red curls were a large contrast to the green raincoat that she wore. She sat herself down on a table, near the chair that Joker was tied to.

He scoffed, getting impatient with the heavy silence that hung in the air. "What's this about? What do you want from me? Harley doesn't want to come back to you, remember? You can't blame me for that." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, about that little fact.

"That's not entirely true, is it? I can blame you. It's your fault." Ivy said, frowning at him, as if he said something that was utter nonsense.

Joker shook his head. "You're deluded. She wasn't happy with you. She missed me." He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her.

She dropped to the floor, the heels of her boots making a thumping sound, landing in the bare concrete. Then she stepped forward and slapped him across the face. He let out a grunt of pain and eyed her in glee, as if part of him enjoyed that.

"You drove her crazy! By having yourself committed there and torturing her! Then you made sure she had to stop working and then kidnapped her!" Ivy shouted at him, angered over the whole situation. Joker threw his head back and laughed out loud, the high-pitched sound booming off the cold harsh walls in the building.

"And still she wants me more than she wants you." He said in a low voice and moaned when he was slapped again. "You're gonna make me cum in my pants, Red."

Ivy let out a sound of disgust and turned her back to him, rubbing her temples in frustration. She just knew that he was using Harley's nickname for her to rub salt in that wound, she just knew it.

"I'm not here to talk about Harley." She suddenly murmured, making Joker even more curious what this whole circus was about. "I'm here to talk about Jonathan Crane."

"What do you want with him? What do you want from me?" He demanded, suddenly sounding less agreeable than before. Ivy turned back towards him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want with him? He's dangerous and you know that." She threw back at him.

"None of your damn business!" He growled, as if he was a trapped animal, starting to trash around on the chair. His face contorted in a pained expression after a while.

Ivy shook her head, sitting herself back down on the table. "Just keep calm, you're only going to hurt yourself. I need to know why you're doing business with him. For Harley's sake. We both know you're not being honest with her, I know that from that night at the museum."

"I thought this wasn't about Harley? She'll come looking for me if she finds me missing, you know? And I bet she'll come to you first." Joker replied, seeming a little smug.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I made sure to keep her occupied." Ivy replied, just as smug.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Harley was wondering what was keeping J. so long. Perhaps he was making her wait on purpose. This thought only made her more aroused for him. It was becoming easier for her to speak her mind to him and that realization made her feel good. Just when she was trying to get up from the floor, a handkerchief with a strange smelling substance was placed on her mouth and nose, knocking her out.

Waking up very drowsy, Harley noticed that she was hanging in the chains, in the corner of the playroom. She was leaning against the wall, but got up to pull at them. This wasn't Joker's work, there was someone else here!

"Who's there? Lemme outta this! Mister J. will come back soon and he's gonna hurt ya real bad!" She called out, her eyes scanning the room.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen, Harley." Vicky stated as she sauntered into the room. She leaned against the wall as she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at the girl in chains. "Interesting room. So this is where you sign away your rights as a woman."

Harley glared at her, rattling the chains to try and escape. "That's bullshit! So enjoying sex with a man is signing away your rights? No wonder Jasper slapped your around, you frigid bitch!"

Vicky walked forward and wanted to slap her, but she took a step back again before she reached the girl. "You're just trying to egg me on to get me close to you. It wont work." She said smugly. It was true, Harley was planning on escaping by wrapping her legs around the other woman and forcing her to let her go. She was a gymnast after all and she was practicing her skills a lot these days, to be a better fighter.

"Where's mister J.?" Harley demanded to know, glaring because her little plan didn't work. Vicky shrugged. "You don't need to worry. He's in good hands. And so are you, if you behave."

Harley tilted her head, analyzing the woman in front of her.

"So. He's with Ivy. Judging by what she said at the museum and the fact that Joker is missing right after Jonathan Crane stopped by, I suspect that she found out what business they had together or she is grilling him at the moment to find out. She sent you to keep me busy and you agreed since you both know that Arthur is far too complex for you. He attacked you before, after all. You were far too eager to see me, but that's because I knew what Jasper was doing to you, without ever even meeting him. And you hate me for that. That I pricked right through your perfect little bubble. But you knew I was right and when I was out of the picture, you had nobody left to take it out on. So you killed him. Partially out of fear too, because of what you saw me do to John. This new life though...it's not satisfying, is it? Ivy is trying, but she can't give you what you need. You need...to be hurt. Part of you is missing that." She listed, gazing at the woman intently.

At first Vicky had opened her mouth to protest, but just left it hanging open at hearing how accurate the young blonde was analyzing her.

"I was always the better doctor, Vicky. It's time you face that truth." Harley said, gleefully reveling in Vicky's pain.

"You're not. Not anymore. You want to talk all big but you're just as much Joker's bitch as I was Jasper's bitch." She finally threw back, in a hoarse voice. "The only difference is that I broke lose of him."

Harley threw her head back and laughed, an eerie cackle bouncing off the walls.

"That's what you got from it? The only difference is that J. loves me! And I love him and I love what he does to me! You know what the difference is, Vicky? CONSENT! J. has my consent! Look me in the eyes and tell me that Jasper had your consent to do what he did to you. Well?!"

"So you're still not talking? I will have to take different measures then." Ivy told Joker, who had been silently glaring at her for ten minutes now. At first he just scoffed and sneered at her, but when she left the room and came back with a bowl of water, he stiffened up.

"What's the meaning of that? Gonna drown me?" He asked her, sitting up straight to see what she was up to. Now it was Ivy's turn to stay silent and she rolled a cart in his direction, setting the bowl on it. Then she pulled out a rag and dipped it in the water, before lathering it up with soap.

"Seeing as how you are not talking to me as Joker...I'll just have to see if I can talk to Arthur." She simply said, before she started to remove his make up.

"Stop! Cut it out!" He growled, trashing around on the chair again. He felt violated, attacked. But Ivy paid no mind to his demands and kept cleaning his face. Once it was fully bare again, she smiled at him. "There you are. Now. What is your business with Jonathan Crane?"

"What makes you think I'll talk to you now?" He asked, glaring even more intently at her. "And I want a smoke. Light one for me."

Ivy chuckled. "Don't pretend you're in control here, Arthur. That might work with Harley, but not with me. I'm not impressed. She's not alone now, by the way. You don't want anything happening to her, do you?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You'd never hurt her. I don't believe it for a second." Ivy nodded.

"That's right. I wouldn't. But I'm not with her. Vicky is. And believe me when I saw she's got some unfinished business with her. Tell me, Arthur. What power does Crane have over you? He hurt her, didn't he? He hurt you too. That must be hard to deal with."

"You don't listen, do you? I'm not talking to you." Arthur mused, tilting his head.

"To distract the both of you, I set this up." Ivy said with a smirk, sitting down on the table once more. "But I sent a few men to kill Crane. He's too dangerous, Arthur. And you proved that you can't take care of Harley. I'm not letting it happen. You couldn't take care of your mother either, could you?"

Arthur's demeaning changed, he glared at her with fear and hate, as if he had seen a ghost that spilled all his secrets. "I take care of Harley. I took care of my mother too. You can't kill him. You can't. Your men will get hurt!" He ranted as he started to shake.

"So? What do you care about those men? You don't even care about your own! I killed five of them, by the way, to get to you. You may want to increase your security. Tell me why Crane matters. I can still call it off now. I have..." She glanced at her watch. "I have three more minutes. Tell me."

"N-No! Let me go! I need...I need Harey! Let me go to her! You can't kill him, you can't!" Arthur yelled, his voice increasing in volume with every word. "Then tell me why! You have two more minutes!" Ivy yelled back.

"He's going to cure my laugh! My condition!" Arthur finally blurted out, falling right into another laugh attack. "He said he would cure me, so she won't leave me!"

Ivy sank to her knees and put her hands on his knee and his back. "Arthur! Relax! Relax, please! He's not going to die, that was bullshit! Just calm down!" Ivy rattled, looking at him in worry and regret.

"What? He's not? He's gonna help me! With my condition! He said Harley would leave.." Arthur continued to babble and Ivy softly cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I lied. I was so worried. I was afraid that you wanted to give him Harley. I...I didn't think. You love her. I see that now."

Arthur had tears running down his cheeks now and he nodded, sobbing softly. "I love her."

Ivy stood up and nodded.

"Then we'll take Crane down together. With Harley. Let's go get her."


	24. Chapter 24 - Craning to see

"What the fuck did you do?!" Ivy called out when she entered the warehouse and saw Vicky in Harley's place, hanging in the chains while Harley held up a device to give her electric shocks.

"Red! Nice to see ya! Wanna play?" Harley asked innocently, then snarled at Ivy. Vicky was crying in fear and pain.

"Harley, relax, okay? Arthur's here and..." Ivy started to say, holding up her hands as she slowly walked towards her. But Harley quickly zapped Vicky one last time before dashing forward and zapping Ivy as well. The red-haired woman cried out in pain and fell to the floor, holding her neck where Harley prodded her with the weapon.

Arthur's arm shot forward and grabbed it, preventing the woman from hurting the others even more. "Harley, stop it! We have bigger things to worry over right now." He stated firmly, taking the weapon from her with a final yank.

Harley pouted, but averted her gaze when Arthur sent her his 'special look'. The look that warned her for punishment, for consequences.

"So. What's going on, Red?" Harley asked, a little more subdued than before, as she helped the other woman up. Ivy groaned in pain as she stood up, still rubbing her neck. "I took Arthur. I wanted to know what business he had with Crane. I wasn't exaggerating the other day, Harley. Crane is dangerous."

As they talked, Arthur helped Vicky out of her bonds. She whimpered and winced when he did, afraid that he was going to hurt her again. With a frown, the man caressed her eyepatch delicately. "I'm sorry for that." He told her with a frown. Vicky just walked away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, Crane is dangerous." Harley agreed, sitting down on a nearby table, curling her legs underneath her. "But why did you know he wanted that diamond, Red? Just tell me the truth."

Now that Harley was finally calm and no longer yelling at her, Ivy was more willing to share her knowledge with her, about Crane. "He is into some bad shit. I know we all are, but he's into toxins, poison, venom, fear gas. You name it. He uses those to hurt the people that stand in his way." She listed, leaning against the wall at the table's side.

Harley tilted her head. "Arthur gets rid of people in our way. So do you. So do I. Hell, even Vicky killed Jambo."

"Jasper." Vicky corrected her, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, Jojo, that's what I said. What I don't get is why you're all up in a twist over this guy. What can he do more than we can?" Harley said in a bored tone, turning her attention back to Ivy.

"Harley, he used to work at Arkham. He used to...do experiments on the people there. That's why he got fired. My research was what replaced his and he wants revenge for that. He wants revenge on you too, since you once reported something that partially led to him being fired. So...he's out for retaliation."

Now she looked at Arthur. "That's probably why he approached you in the first place. He has contacts all over town and most likely hung out at your club. Am I wrong?" She asked him. Arthur shook his head.

"What did he want with you, mr. J.?" Harley asked him, tilting her head. "Nothing, Harley. We'll discuss it later." He answered quietly. "But I wanna know! I also still don't know why he wanted the diamond!" Harley demanded, pouting at him. "Harley!" Arthur said, a bit more forceful, to make it clear that this conversation wasn't happening in this moment. She huffed, but stopped asking for now.

"The diamond was a test, nothing more." Ivy interjected, feeling the tension rise. Before today, she would have spilled Arthur's secret easily and eagerly, but now that she was wiser, she didn't want to make it even more uncomfortable.

Harley pouted even more. Then she tilted her head at remembering something important. "But you knew! You knew he was looking for it."

"That might be my doing." Vicky spoke up. "I'm faking a relationship with one of his henchmen, to pry information from him."

Harley gave her an approving stare, while Arthur looked worried at both Vicky and Ivy. These women could take over Gotham if they wanted, if Harley ever decided to join them.

Harley suddenly looked up and started to grin menacingly. Then she threw her head back and laughed. It was eerie and gave Ivy chills, to her dear girl feel such glee over a thought that was obviously very cruel.

"Harley? What are you thinking about?" She asked carefully. Harley locked gazed with her and smirked. "You'll see, Red. The circus can begin. So, Vicky...this is what I need to know..."

A few days later, Jonathan Crane sat in his hide out, with a gleeful expression on his face. "Did business go well, boss?" One of his men asked, serving his dinner. "Oh yes." He happily confirmed and walked to a cabinet to retrieve wine and a glass. "Business went very well, dear boy. Soon, I will have my revenge and then Gotham will be mine."

"Good, good." The henchman replied, smiling carefully when he saw that his boss was in a good mood. He was a little agitated, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Tell me what is on your mind, before I pull your brains out your nose and find out myself." Jonathan murmured, not taking his eyes off his wine. Of course he noticed that the man wanted to tell him something and the impending threat of doom loomed over them both. He didn't like it.

"I-It's an invitation, sir. It's just been delivered." The man said, nervous to be mistreated. He handed the other a large red envelope, that was covered in strange stickers and glitter.

Dr. Crane used a knife from his desk to open it op and groaned frustrated when a large amount of glitter fell onto the ground. The henchman grunted in frustration as well, thinking he was probably the one that had to clean it up.

The doctor fished a letter out of the envelop, frowning as he read the content of it. "It seems that I am going to the circus."

Later that night, a man in a long coat arrived at a building site. Usually this place was quiet at night and deserted. But now there were sounds...songs, coming from a huge tent that had been put here a day or two ago. The skewed beams and grating iron that was heard betrayed how unsafe this construction was. But something told doctor Crane that it was intentional. Inside the tent, there were large strings of lights hung up in the upper area, but some bulbs were broken or flickering, making the scene even more gnarly. The songs sounded as if they came from a broken jukebox and gave an overall sense of dread to an already creepy scenery.

Despite all of this, Jonathan walked inside, smirking.

"Mister J.? May I ask what the meaning of this is? If you hurt a hair on my head, I will not assist you, you know that." He called out, once he stood in the middle of the ring. When he noticed that the ring was drawn with red liquid, he chuckled and shook his head. "Is that supposed to be blood? Are you trying to scare me? Come now, you know better than that!"

Jonathan started to walk in circles, to keep an eye on all exits. There were several chambers hidden between the folds of the canvas. Suddenly, a few repetitive thuds were heard and Jonathan's head snapped in the direction of the sound.

A severed head rolled into his direction and came to a halt against his black leather shoe, staining it with blood. With a disgusted look, dr. Crane stepped back and eyed the head. Was this someone he knew? Why would he care if...then he noticed. It was the head of one of his henchmen. The one that kept going on and on about his latest catch. "Fuck!" Jonathan cried out, when he realized that this new broad must have blabbed to Joker somehow. Was she Harley's friend? Was it Harley? Either way, he was compromised.

"Something wrooooong, doc?" A voice sounded, but it was so distorted that it was impossible to tell if it was male or female. Or human, for that matter. It sounded more like a demon, high pitched and low pitched at the same time. Perhaps this was two people talking at the same time, through some sort of machine that made them sound like this, Jonathan tried to reason.

"Show yourself. I do not appreciate being intimidated like this." He demanded, again circling around to keep an eye on the entire tent, to avoid any surprises.

"Ooooh, are you intimidated? That's a good start!" The voice said next and Jonathan cursed himself for his choice of words. His hand slipped into his coat and for a moment, his fingertips searched for the burlap sack he always carried and the little spray bottle of fear toxins. This was his security blanket, there was no escape from it, once he sprayed it into the air. He felt himself calm down some, although he was still on his toes.

The lights flickered some and only one string of light-bulbs remained active as the others went out, making it clear that there was a set path and plan for the dear doctor tonight. Jonathan winced when that thought popped up. But he couldn't show fear, that wasn't him. He caused fear, he inflicted it onto others. He wouldn't be held back by it.

Keeping this in mind, he started to walk where the string of light bulbs was leading him, finding another room between the folds of the tent cloth.

He saw that the smaller room was meant to represent the room of a child. There was a colorful ball, a rocking horse, an array of stuffed animals, which all had bloody smile and only their left eyes. A large plank resting on four stone blocks, covered in hay and a blanket, was supposed to look like a bed. The eerie sounds of a Jack-in-the-box playing 'Pop goes the weasel' filled the room and Jonathan walked forward, frowning as he saw the wooden object next to the 'bed'.

The sides were covered in blood, as if someone had tried to paint figures on them. The music stopped and a spring popped out of the box, a letter attached to it.

With a shaking hand, Jonathan snatched the letter from the spring, agitated by the scary tune of the Jack-in-the-box. He never liked them as a child and liked them even less in this bizarre setting.

_"__It's raining, it's pouring;__  
__The old man is snoring.__  
__He went to bed and he__  
__Bumped his head__  
__And he couldn't get up in the morning.__"_

He read, his voice revealing a slight tremble. Then he let out a bitter chuckle. "Is this what you are scaring me with? A nursery rhyme?" He asked, no one in particular since the place was still abandoned from all he could see.

"You're a disgrace, boy! Why did you think I started to drink in the first place?!" A voice suddenly boomed off the walls, again sounding very distorted and barely even human.

Now Jonathan crumbled the piece of paper in his hand, both in fear and agitation. "Y-You know nothing about me." He said through gritted teeth, trying to see if he could make out any presence nearby, in the dark.

"You are a disappointment! A terrible son!" The voice continued, unfazed by what it was causing in Jonathan Crane.

There was a large mirror nearby, standing at the opposite side of the 'room' that was created by the tent cloth. A sign was attached above, the message 'come here' spelled out by light bulbs that were now flashing on and off.

Swallowing hard, dr. Crane stepped closer and closer, making out his own reflection in it. But then suddenly it was like the glass disappeared, while a loud shriek filled the tent. A figure was now staring back at the doctor, dressed in an old grey suit, his face hidden by rags. "You were a terrible son..." The figure rasped. Just when Jonathan was asking himself if this was his reflection, or not, the figure reached out and grabbed his coat, shaking him back and forth.

"You were a terrible son!" He yelled again, making Jonathan cry out in shock. He pushed the hand away and ran from the room, arriving back in the main circus ring panting and whimpering. He knew, he knew that it had to have been a trick but still it shook him to his very core. How did anyone find out about this? His little lackey may have blabbed, but his men weren't aware of the badly damaged relationship with his father. How could this be?

Nearby, another string of lights lit up, leading to another part of the tent.


	25. Chapter 25 - First comes love

"What makes you think I'll go there?! Sick fucks! I can just walk right out of here and take my revenge later!" Jonathan yelled, pacing back and forth in the middle circle of the tent.

"Because if you don't..." A voice boomed through the area, now sounding more female than male, "We'll just have to assume that you're...scared..." Howling laughter filled his ears and he growled in anger, as he kept pacing. He didn't like being accused of this, of being scared. He was the one that inflicted fear, not suffered from it.

With that in mind and a more determined look on his face, Jonathan started to walk towards the newly revealed room. Inside, he found a table, two chairs and a vase filled with flowers. In one of the chairs, the corps of his henchman was propped up, missing its head.

Jonathan swallowed hard at the sight of it. What was the meaning of this? Was the head not eerie enough on its own? He tried to shake it off and chuckled nervously.

"Really? This is it? A table and a corpse? I would have killed him myself if I knew he blabbed to you lot." Doctor Crane scoffed, sounding annoyed and a little condescending. He faced the table and didn't see the woman in green slide into the room. Her face was made up to make her look dead.

"There can be two corpses, if you like." Ivy stated, staring at her opponent with a blank stare, adding to the illusion of her dead-like appearance.

The sudden entrance made doctor Crane gasp and quickly turn to face her. "Who are you?!" He demanded to know.

"You know who I am. Shelly. Shelly Squires. You killed me, at prom, remember?" Ivy answered, tilting her head before sitting down at the table. "I could have sat here with you. If you were ever brave enough to stand up to Bo Briggs, during high school."

"I did stand up to him! He bullied me every fucking day!" Jonathan fumed, pacing back and forth in front of the table, completely detached from reality at this point. "And you said no to me! You went to prom with him instead!"

Ivy smirked. This was working well. Then her face twisted in anger, as she got up and wagged her finger at the poor, scared doctor.

"You should have been more! You should have been better!" She shouted, her voice high and shrill.

Meanwhile Harley and Arthur were hiding in a different compartment of the tent, peeking through the folds to see how things were progressing. Harley giggled softly as she saw how far gone Crane was at this point. The gas that was pumped into the rooms helped with this, of course, Vicky was making sure of that. Ivy had developed an antidote for the four of them, so they wouldn't be bothered.

Arthur heard the giggle and pulled on a lock of hair. "Hush, love, don't give us away." He whispered in her ear from behind. Harley dipped her head in acknowledgement at his words.

He smirked and allowed his hands to slide over her body, lightly stroking over her breasts and womanhood, over her leather clothes.

This made her whimper slightly, but again he whispered in her ear. "Ssshh, let me play with you while we watch. If he hears us, you'll be punished." Arthur opened up her leather pants and slid a hand inside.

Harley closed her eyes in delight and allowed him to tease her to the fullest. Soon, it took every sliver of self control for her to not cry out in pleasure. Arthur used one finger to draw circles over her clit and one to dip between her folds, slowly fingerfucking her with it as he sucked on her earlobe. He pressed his body against hers and she felt his hard cock rub against her buttocks, as he softly moaned in her ear.

While our anti-heroes were playing this twisted game with each other, Ivy kept throwing insults and abuse Jonathan's way.

"You and Briggs got what was coming to you! He got into that car drunk!" Doctor Crane shrieked, taking a few steps back to escape 'Shelly's' screaming.

"You fired that gun in the parking lot! It was your doing! You could have had me as a wife if you hadn't screwed up like you did! You failed as a man and a husband!" Ivy growled, stepping closer to her once more. She was practically yelling in his face at this point.

"Johhny and Shelly sitting in a tree,

K-I-L-L-I-N-G!

First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes Johnny whom I disparage!"

Jonathan grabbed her arm and threw a glass vial on the floor, that shattered by impact. Then he threw his burlap sack on his head and waited for his fear toxin to take over the woman that was frightening him to the very core.

Due to her previous encounter with dangerous toxins, Ivy had developed a certain level of immunity, so instead of falling into the abyss of fear like Jonathan hoped 'Shelly' would, she just grinned at him.

"Aw, you got a pretty sack for your face?" She singsonged, in an eerie 'little girls' voice. Jonathan let out an animal-like growl and ran out of the room, leaving Ivy there to cackle in delight at this cowardice.

Panting and pulling the sack of his head again, Jonathan arrived back in the middle of the tent. Another entrance had been revealed and he let out a sound of misery as he laid eyes on it.

"I-I wont do it! I refuse!" He shouted through the tent.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, why are you so frightened of this and that?

Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, you jump out of your skin!"

Eerie voices sang this children's song and from the entrances of the tents that doctor Crane had already entered, he saw 'Shelly' and his father stare and sing at him.

With a howl of anguish, he rushed into the newest entrance, just to escape this eerie singing and the taunting words. In this part of the tent, a group of wooden dolls was made and placed to sit as if it was a little classroom and there was a wooden desk in front of them, with a gun on it.

Jonathan gasped as he laid eyes on it, the memory of him letting a gun go off in a classroom running through his mind.

"It was an experiment. Just an experiment! Jimmy was asking far too many questions for his own good, that boy was always too curious during my classes. Because of him, I got distracted!" The man growled as he realized what this setting was meant to represent.

"And you nearly got him killed. I guess he was lucky, unlike me." Vicky stated, suddenly showing up, made up to look like she was dead, just like Ivy.

"You got me fired! You got what you deserved!" Jonathan shouted back, his hands running through his hair anxiously, pacing around as he got more and more nervous about the situation he was in.

"So I let the school board know that you fired gun in your classroom, injuring one of your students, you get fired and kill me. And I got what I deserved? Do you understand how fucking messed up that is? You failed, Jonathan! As a son, as a husband, as a teacher, as a doctor. As a man!" Vicky stated loudly, eyeing the now whimpering Jonathan Crane in disgust.

"No, no, it wasn't my fault! Jimmy..." Doctor Crane tried to object but Vicky scoffed. "Jimmy was scarred for life! No longer able to finish his study, since your bullet caused him permanent brain damage!" She threw back in his face, then she started to sing a nursery rhyme.

"Doctor Jack Horner,

sat in the corner,

of a university research facility,

Twas the end of the world,

and he screamed like a girl

to the best of his ability!"

Once the song was finished, she threw her head back and laughed out loud, the sound bouncing off the walls in an eerie manner. Doctor Crane cried out in anguish, not even thinking about the fact that they were in a tent and that sound wasn't really possible to create without actual walls. He ran out of the room and back to the middle of the tent, his head snapping from side to side, to see if he was being followed.

From different angles, the women that he saw now started to walk up to him, including that stranger in rags that was supposed to represent his father in the first area. All of them were singing their nursery rhyme, not paying attention to the fact that the other 'monsters' were singing their nursery rhyme as well. It became an eerie blend of words and sounds.

"It's raining, it's pouring,

the old man is snoring."

"First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes Johnny whom I disparage!"

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat,

Why are you so afraid of this and that?"

"And he screamed like a girl,

to the best of his ability!"

" Stop it! Leave me alone!" Jonathan shrieked, falling to his knees in the middle of the circle and burying his head underneath his arms.

The figures kept coming closer and closer, still singing their eerie songs. Once they finally reached the doctor, they started to reach out, sliding their hands over his arms, his back and the part of his hair that he could still reach.

As Jonathan whimpered in fear, tears streaming down his face, the figures sang harder and harder until he couldn't take the sound anymore.

"STOP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and they started to point and laugh at him. One figure cackled, the other had a deep booming laughter. There was another figure that giggled in an annoying manner, while the other just snickered.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," Doctor Crane repeated over and over, sometimes whispering, sometimes stating his command loud and firm. Either way it became more and more clear that he was becoming unhinged by all of this.

An ice cold hand grabbed him in his neck and he let out a howl of fear. That moment, the lights in the tent all went out and the hand disappeared.

There was no sound anymore. When the lights went out, the sound died out and there was nothing left but silence and darkness. All Jonathan could hear was his own breathing. Panting lightly, he got up and did his best to make out something in the dark.

Just when he was about to speak up, the lights came back on. The figures were gone. That was a relief that only lasted mere seconds, since there was a new presence that came closer.

Arthur Fleck.

He smirked at Jonathan, tilted his head and took out a cigarette, offering Jonathan one was well. With trembling hands, the doctor accepted and took out a lighter to light the thing.

"So. Welcome to the circus. Are you enjoying the show so far?" Arthur asked him, glee dripping from his words and his eyes.

"Who are you? Where's Joker? He's the one that put this whole thing up, right? I want to speak to him...I want to..." Jonathan started to blab, nervous and agitated as he spoke. Then his eyes widened and he looked at Arthur.

"It's you, isn't it? You're Joker."

Arthur smirked at him.

"I am. I go by Arthur Fleck without the make up though."

"Why?" Jonathan demanded to know. "Why are you showing yourself to me like this?"

Arthur shrugged and sent him an eerie smile. "Cause you're no longer scary. I'm the monster now."


	26. Chapter 26 - Then comes marriage

"Y-You can't do this to me. You have to let me go." Jonathan said in a shaky voice as he paced back and forth. Arthur chuckled some and shook his head, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Then he started to circle Crane and gaze at him intently.

"Actually, Jonathan, I don't have to do anything. I don't have to follow any rules, I don't have to take your feelings into account. You didn't do that either, remember? When you came to threaten me and my lady? That was a big mistake." He mused, slowly circling the man in the middle of the tent, who eyed him with more and more fear.

"I-I didn't mean to do that, I was just…kidding!" Jonathan stated, his eyes frantically searching for an escape.

Again Arthur chuckled quietly to himself. "You were kidding. So it's like a joke? I like jokes."

"Come on, mister Fleck, I don't mean to make an enemy out of you. We can still work together!" Doctor Crane tried to persuade the other.

Arthur tilted his head. "An enemy? I'm not the enemy that you're supposed to be worried about, Jonathan." He replied, completely overlooking the fact that Jonathan used a more formal way to address him. What did civility matter in the face of death, after all?

"What does that even mean? Aren't you the one doing this? With your whores?" Jonathan spat back, glaring at the other now. He was making him far too anxious and he wanted Arthur to strike at him already, so at least the tension would be over. Anything was better than this.

"Whores?" Arthur repeated, eyeing him darkly now. "You do not call them that. You will address these lovely ladies with the respect they deserve."

The doctor scoffed. "Respect. One of them fucked my henchman for information. What would you call her, other than a whore?"

Arthur stepped closer, his lips and nose very close to that of Jonathan Crane now, who swallowed hard at the invasion of his privacy. "I call her 'Vicky', since that is her name." He said pointedly.

"What do you want from me, Arthur?" The doctor muttered, narrowing his eyes at the other. "What's this all for? You got something to prove? Did she look at you differently, after? After what she saw? You were pathetic, crawling around on the floor like that. Don't make me use that against you."

Arthur listened to the other, his grin and eyes changing as he did. He was a little threatening first, now he was appearing downright menacing.

"You should have seen yourself in any of those rooms, Jonathan." He finally purred, enjoying the fact that he was obviously pushing the right buttons. He took a drag from his cigarette again, finishing it. He threw the bud on the floor and stepped on it with his foot, to put it out. "It's time to face your one true enemy and I can assure you that it's not me. It's not Ivy, Harley, or Vicky either."

Quickly he moved behind the man and grabbed a fistful of his hair from behind, keeping his head in place. Then his free hand reached around to grab his throat. "Keep your arms at your side and don't fucking move. This place is crawling with my men, if you run out before I say you're allowed to, they'll make sure to wound you. Not kill you. That will be something you'll soon beg for.

Now you're going to face what you need to. Is this in any way unclear?" He whispered in his ear, pressing his body against that of the other man from behind.

When doctor Crane felt that Arthur was hard, he swallowed and panted softly. "I understand." He said in a hoarse voice. When he suddenly felt Arthur bite his neck, he gasped softly. "Good boy." The other man purred in his ear once he removed his mouth from his neck. What was this? And why did it feel good, doctor Crane thought.

"Close your eyes." Arthur demanded. The doctor did as he was instructed and swallowed hard once again. There was some shifting in the room. "Alright, open up. Face your worst enemy and the thing that you should fear most."

Jonathan Crane opened his eyes and stared wide-eyed at what he saw. His lips parted as his jaw dropped, some drool trickling out of his mouth without him even noticing or caring. He let out a soft giggle. Then his lips curled upwards, into an eerie, manic smile. Another giggle fell from his lips and he shook his head, never taking his eyes off of what was in front of him. "N-No..." He said, in a high voice, giggling like a madman now. Then he keeled over, almost pulling Arthur with him, but he let him go in time. He laughed so hard now that it sounded raw in his throat, it was practically painful to listen to.

"Are you quite alright, doctor Crane?" Arthur asked, feigning worry. In reality, he was grinning eerily and enjoying what he saw to the fullest. It was almost as satisfying as torturing Harley with pleasure and pain.

"It's me! It's me!" Jonathan shouted, turning towards the exit and running straight out, still laughing hysterically as he did.

From the sides of the tent, Ivy, Harley and Vicky appeared, giggling softly at what transpired. "Thanks, Harley, you were right. A mirror did do the trick." Arthur praised her, then tilted her head with a smile. Harley grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "It was fun to see him lose his mind!"

"Will you marry me? Right now? I've asked Vicky and Ivy to bring some things, in case you said yes." Arthur suddenly asked her, grabbing her hands and holding them. "It's alright if that's not what you want now. Or at all." He assured her, with a serious frown.

Harley stammered a bit for a moment, but then smiled wide. "I'd love that." It was the perfect moment, actually. Ivy and Vicky were here, which were pretty much the only friends she had, besides Arthur. "But do we have a priest? And what about the licenses and stuff?" She then asked, suddenly overwhelmed by everything that was needed for wedding.

"There's a priest in a cage behind the tent. I told him he'd do the ceremony if you said yes and that he would get killed if he didn't." Ivy said with a chuckle.

"That's real nice of you, Ives." Harley said fondly. "And I brought the paperwork. You're really all set. Want me to get that in order?" Vicky then said. "Please do, thank you." Arthur answered, dipping his head in gratitude. Vicky nodded and went on her way, after kissing Ivy fiercely. She was obviously intent on being alone with her lover, but still devoted on making this all work first, which touched Harley's heart.

"Come on, I'll help you get ready." Ivy said a little shy and led her to the part of the tent that was set up as the nursery, since that one had the large mirror. First she helped Harley into her dress, which was a huge red ballgown, with black card-symbols on it. Harley squealed in delight when she saw it. "It's beautiful, Ives! Did you pick this out?" She exclaimed as she squeezed into it. The size was exactly right, she noticed.

"I did, yes." Ivy answered and put a nearby chair in front of the mirror, gesturing for Harley to sit down. Then she pulled out make up and a brush, from the dresser behind the mirror.

Harley sat down but looked up at her friend wide-eyed. "What's up, Red?" She asked her, with a worried frown. She noticed how hoarse Ivy's voice had sounded just now, almost as if she was ready to cry.

"Never mind, Harley. You're getting married." The other answered shortly, now working on brushing her hair and fixing it into two pigtails, with a red and black bow around them.

"Come on. Don't lie to me." Harley urged with a pout. Ivy sighed and started to do her make up. "Stop pouting, I'll get lipstick all over you." She said absentmindedly. "I wont until you tell me." Harley said with a shrug and exaggerated her pout even more.

"God, you are impossible!" Ivy grunted, starting on her eyes instead. "I-I...I am not sure I can let you do this." She finally explained. "I am still nuts about you and its hard to watch you be with someone else. Let alone marry him. Even though I now see that he loves you, in his own twisted way."

Harley stared up at her intently, not knowing what to say. "We wont work, Ives. We saw that." She quietly objected. Ivy nodded. "I know. Although I do think that I changed."

"But what about Vicky?" Harley pointed out. "She's crazy about you. Aren't you crazy about her?"

Ivy swallowed hard and shook her head. "No, I'm not. And she's not crazy about me either. We're using each other to get over someone else. She might realize this already, she might not. But she's the closest copy of you that I have right now. Alright, hold your lips still, I'm doing your lipstick now."

Harley thought this over and felt her heart get heavy. She really did want to give it a shot with Ivy, back then. But everything that happened made her so unsure of what was right and wrong. She loved Arthur, that was a sure thing. She was very fond of Ivy, but wasn't sure if her feelings were strong enough to be called love. It was sure that it was more than friendship. Was she going to throw away a sure thing, for one that wasn't sure? For a relationship that could turn stale too soon? One that lacked passion? On the other hand, her relationship with Arthur was so intense that sometimes it overwhelmed her completely. On top of that, she had been forced to erase an important part of her identity to get here.

"Alright, you're done." Ivy then stated, pulling her back from her thoughts and into reality again. "Ives..." Harley softly said, tears welling up in her eyes. "No, none of that." Ivy said firmly, as she now changed into a black cocktail dress, that she pulled from the dresser as well. "You'll ruin your make up and I'll have to start all over again. I'm giving you one shot. Do you want to run away with me? Leave all this behind and give it a real shot? Then I'll take you out of here and protect you from both of them. Cause Vicky is just as crazy as he is, I can tell you that."

"I-I..I'm getting married..." Harley protested weakly and Ivy's face fell for a moment. "Fine. I understand. But know this..." She stated as she knelt down, crouching so that she and Harley were on the same eye-level. She stared at the other, looking into the mirror. "I am never going stop pursuing you. If he makes a mistake, I'll be there to point it out. If he looks at another woman, I'll be there to point it out. I know what you want now. I've tasted it." She warned Harley and sucked a spot on her neck, causing the girl to cry out softly at the sudden forced pleasure. With a whimper, Harley felt that her insides throbbed, partially since arthur denied her a peak earlier.

"You want it right, You want me to put my mouth on you?" Ivy panted, pulling back from Harley's neck for just a moment. Her hand travelled between Harley's legs and pressed on her slit through her panties. The tension of the entire evening and her denied peak, caused Harley to fall right into an orgasm, underneath Ivy's fingers. She panted heavily, coming down from her high, staring at her friend with heavy-lid eyes. "What did you do, Red?"

"I took what was mine. He only denies you this. I will drown you in it. But fine, if that's not what you want, then lets get you married." Ivy said with a shrug and pulled out a few hairpins, making something decent of her hair real quick, as if nothing transpired at all.

Harley felt bad, that Ivy had done this to her. What was she going to tell Arthur now? Why was Ivy so possessive all of a sudden? And why was she not ending things with Vicky, if she felt this strongly? Without another word, Harley made her way back to the middle of the tent with Ivy close behind her.

While she and Ivy had been gone, Arthur's men had put chairs out, hung more lights and freed the priest. He was standing in the middle of the tent, shaking in fear as he held his bible. Vicky stood next to Arthur, a small desk behind her with the needed paperwork. Arthur had changed into his red suit, but he had no make up on his face, just a loving smile. Harley felt sick to her stomach with guilt. She didn't notice the small nod that Vicky gave Ivy, indicating that part of their plan had succeeded. Ivy quickly stood by her side. "Did it work?" She asked her, as quietly as possible. "Not all the way, but definitely part of it." Vicky answered just as quiet. Something transpired between her and Arthur.

Harley was oblivious to all of this and could now only focus on how perfect this moment was. A henchman gave her a bouquet and she smiled widely as she noticed that it was a bouquet of roses, the same flower Arthur used to ask her on a date and proposing to her.

She walked towards Arthur and felt a tear running down her cheek. Arthur smiled at her, also close to crying. "You look so beautiful." He said in a soft voice. " You look smart yourself." Harley said with a chuckle, looking him over. This was probably the first time that she had a good feeling while seeing him in this suit.

The priest cleared his throat. "Alright, ehm...we are gathered here today to eh...in this circus tent...to unite these clowns in marriage." He said in a shaky voice, reading from a piece of paper. Harley let out a small giggle. Two clowns getting married in a circus tent. That was pretty funny. Ivy's stunt disappeared into the background more and more.

The priest continued. "Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and  
to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives? Arthur Fleck?"

"I do." Arthur answered, then turned to Harley, to see what she would say.

"Harleen Quinzell?" The priest asked her and even if Harley did have doubts, they all flew out the window once the priest used her real name. Arthur must have told him to do so, how else would he know?

"I do." She answered with a smile.

"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest continued and both Arthur and Harley looked at Ivy and Vicky. And saw each other do it. With frowns, they now eyed each other, but neither Vicky or Ivy spoke up. Instead, they gave the couple their rings, which they exchanged after the priest asking them to do so.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Arthur!" The priest finished his ceremony and Arthur pulled Harley into a hungry and demanding kiss, which she eagerly returned. "You're mine." He growled between kisses and Harley whimpered in agreement. Luckily they didn't notice how Ivy was rolling her eyes.

The henchmen cheered and came to the front to come and congratulate the happy couple. This was the perfect moment for the priest to flee the premise, so that he would be able to leave this place alive.

"I have a surprise for Harley! But only for her!" Arthur called out, after the Champagne was pulled out and the men started to hand out glasses. The both of them were handed a glass, so they could toast, but then the men allowed them to leave the tent and give them their moment of privacy.

"There we are. I think it will start soon. I got a big party planned!" Arthur said proudly, looking at the city from the overlook the tent was situated on.

"I can't wait!" Harley said happily. Arthur chuckled and held up his glass. Harley clinked it with her own and they both sipped from the gold liquid, eyeing the other.

"Did you think Ivy was going to stop us?" Arthur then asked. Harley shrugged. "You seemed to think that Vicky was going to stop it." She pointed out, wondering what that was about.

"I think they both finally see how happy we are. That you are mine." He merely answered, raising a brow as if he was quietly provoking her to go against him. Harley swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes ,that must be it." She said softly, averting her gaze.

Then suddenly there was an explosion in the city. And another, and another. Harley's jaw dropped as she stared in the direction of the sound and noticed the huge clouds of color, appearing in the sky. Arthur smirked and stood behind her.

"I've arranged for this. Bombs with colored dust and glitter. I figured mrs.. Fleck would love the sight." He murmured in her ear, softly biting the shell and snaking an arm around her waist.

Harley could hear the panicked screams from the citizens of Gotham and the first police cars started to pull up, filling the already noisy night with sirens as well. She clapped her hands and tears of endearment started to roll down her cheeks.

"It's amazing, I love it!" She exclaimed happily. "Good." Arthur whispered. "Cause I love you, Harleen. And I'm never going to let you go." He added, causing Harley to bite her lip. Then he let out the high-pitched giggle near her ear, that he had been using to train her with.

With a moan of pleasure and a gasp of surprise, Harley felt an orgasm overtake her completely, realizing that his training had worked. Every time he'd laugh like this, he'd be able to give her a ruined orgasm. Cause even though she peaked, it felt empty and unfulfilling.

She shook under the impact and Arthur laughed louder and louder, knowing she realized that she truly belonged to him now.


	27. Chapter 27 - Epilogue

"Harley!" Joker growled, frowning at he was looking at the strange envelop that had appeared in their den all of a sudden. He had gone outside for a smoke but when he came back, he saw this huge red envelop resting against a vase on the table. His first thought was that Harley was playing some trick on him and he wasn't in the mood for it today. A heist had gone wrong and he was pretty ticked off about it.

"What, Puddin'?" Harley answered, walking out of the kitchen and back into the den, carrying a tray with finger-food. When she saw the envelop, she frowned on confusion. "How did that get here?" She asked him, tilting her head.

"So you don't know what this is?" Joker asked, holding it up. When Harley shook her head, he opened it up with a growl of annoyance. After scanning the insides, he started to read a letter that was inside, out loud.

"An invitation for the happy couple." He read, noticing there was a nursery rhyme underneath, but with the words changed so it'd fit their situation.

_A frog went a-courtin' and he did ride,_

_Sword and pistol by his side_

_He rode up to Miss Harley's door,_

_Where he'd often been before_

_He said, "Miss Quinn, are you within?"_

_"Yes, kind sir, I sit and spin."_

_He took Miss Quinn upon his knee_

_Said "Miss Quinn, will you marry me?"_

_"Without my Auntie Red's consent_

_I wouldn't marry the President."_

_Auntie Red, she laughed and shook her sides_

_To think her girl would be a bride_

_Now Mister Frog was dressed in green_

_Sweet Miss Quinn looked like a queen_

_They all gathered round the lucky pair_

_Singing, dancing everywhere,_

_Then Frog and Mouse went off to glance,_

_That's the end of their romance._

Harley started to pout. "They're trying to break us up, that's so mean! We have to go and teach them a lesson, mister J.!" She said heatedly. How dared anyone disturb their bliss? Was it Ivy? Was it doctor Crane? Or was this an entirely new enemy?

"Oh we will, doll. We will. And by the looks of it, we have to leave and do that right now." Joker replied, showing her that the time and place they were supposed to attend this strange event, was half an hour from now, in an abandoned manor at the edge of town.

"Harley? Put your make up on. Now." Joker ordered, glaring as he looked up from the letter. "We're going to to show these miscreants that nobody comes between us. Nobody."


End file.
